The Other Bella Swan
by goldenwriter100
Summary: Two years after Breaking Dawn, a vampire stranger meets the Cullens, having a special gift that they all wish to experience. But when it is Bella's turn, it will not be her life that she she's before her…it will be her once possible human life
1. introduction

_Two years after Breaking Dawn, a vampire stranger meets the Cullens, having a special gift that they all wish to experience. But when it is Bella's turn, it will not be her life that she she's before her…it will be her once possible _human_ life. _

The Other Bella Swan

It was two years ago that our life was on the line. As in me, Edward, Renesmee, and the rest of the vampires and shapeshifters I loved dearly.

The Volturi were a group of the oldest vampires, kind of like royalty. They mean to keep the peace amongst humans from to many vampires, but their ideas and strategies make me dislike them greatly. Because of them (mostly their leader Aro) I had to live through hell during my last year as a human. The year I chose to become a vampire.

But now, a long time has gone, and soon my family will have to leave Forks to another area, where we could start over without people getting suspicious of our non-aging.

It will be hard. Jacob Black is the soul mate of my daughter, yet they share no romance for she still seems to be under ten and will not reach appropriate dating age for another three years. There is no doubt Jake will come with us, because to depart from Renesmee is like taking out his heart. It has been easier at first, because Edward says we could still live at our distant house in Forks, as long as we don't make it seem we are still here. But Carlisle says to stay in one place for too long will make it more risky, especially if after another ten years go by and someone from high school would see me and Edward, having not aged a bit.

There aren't many here in anymore. Carlisle and Esme has already left to Canada with Jasper. Alice visits every day, while Rose and Emmett spend the time out in the mountains (doing what I wish to not say) and of course my father Charlie comes ever so often.

The wolf pack in La Push hasn't changed much. The newer younger wolves were ordered to stop phasing for too many wolves to watch is too much. Jared has gone to college with his imprintee, Kim, and Emily and Sam are happily wed expecting their first born. Paul, Collin, and Sam are all that remain of the original pack while Jacob still has the Clearwaters, Embry, and Quil. It seems both Jake's friends will be around for a longer time, since Embry doesn't have a need to grow old and Quil still has some years for his five-year-old soul mate to reach marrying age.

It was the middle of the day when I agreed to go hunting with Edward more up north. I had phoned Alice to meet us with Jasper, and we were to meet in the mountains in search of mountain lions, because it was the perfect season. Rose and Emmett decide to stay home with Renesmee and Jake, where Jacob and Em will watch the football game and Rose will teach Renesmee how to fix a engine in one of the cars.

"Don't be out to late," hollered Jake as Edward and I started to the door at human pace.

"Why does it matter to you?" asked Edward jokingly, "are you going to make out with my daughter." He purposely dragged out the word _daughter._

"Ed, you know it's not like that," insisted Jacob, using the nickname Emmett and Jasper has for him. Edward locked eye contact with Jake, trying to read his thoughts in hope to find a slip of Jake imagining a sick thought. But it seemed Jacob was telling the truth, because Edward turned back to the door and started with a full sprint at vampire speed to Canada. With a sigh, I quickly followed.

A cover of clouds hid the sunlight, as usual. Yet the gray tones of the forest and rumble of miles away thunder made me just as happy… as long as Edward is with me though, I wouldn't care if we were in the artic.

After an hour of dodging fallen trees and jumping rivers, we crossed the Canadian border. Through the brush, we came to our central spot, where Alice and Jasper were waiting.

"Bella!" cried out Alice in delight. She jumped into me with a large huge that sent me back a few steps. "How's Renesmee? What's been happening?"

"Alice, I just talked to you on the phone this morning. Plus, you can see what's going on in the future." I informed her when she dropped from me.

"Yeah but Jacob, remember?" I nodded in agreement, but still, can't she see Edward and me when we aren't hanging with Renesmee or Jake?

"Are we ready? I'm parched," joked Jasper as he sniffed the air. Edward agreed, sniffing the air as well. Once his muscles tighten, I knew he caught wind of something juice.

"This one will be fun!" said Alice in pleasure. And she was right, because once we found the group of bears, there was more then a few, but a bunch! We were extremely lucky to stumble on a bunch of them fishing on a waterfall.

"I want the male with the crooked back," stated Jasper who was staring at the bear that I could easily tell was in bad shape from the zigzag of his spine under his mattered fur.

We all agreed on the bears each would take down, but before we could move a centimeter of an inch, Edward froze with shock on his face.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked in fear of my love. He shook his head while staring towards the east.

"There's another vampire here," he stated.

"It's ok," Alice spoke with her eyes out of focus from her 'seeing', "he won't harm us. His interested."

"Why?" I asked.

"He heard of our stand up against the Volturi," said Edward. Then he suddenly went ridged. "He is coming to greet us." Then, for some odd reason, Edward glanced at me with… confusion?

"What's wrong?" I asked seriously. He sighed before answering just as the brush on our left rustled.

"He wants to meet _you._"


	2. stranger

The Other Bella Swan

"Me?" I was now officially curious about this stranger. But I did not have to wait long for him to step out from behind the trees.

He was in his early thirties being tall and rather thick with strong muscles, even making Emmett look small. Like all vampires, his skin was eerie white, hard as marble, and his walk made it seemed like he was floating on air. His eyes were blood red, but a little dark from weaken thirst and his hair was a sandy brown with blonde highlights.

"You are the Cullens?" he asked with a hint of German accent. Edward stepped protectively in front of me, even though as a vampire I could very well handle myself.

"I'm Jasper," spoke Jasper while motioning to each of us, "This is Alice, Edward, and B—"

"—Bella, I heard. You went against the Volturi some years ago? You all seem so interesting, having so many live in one area."

Alice sighed in relief, making me know that he hadn't come to harm us. Edward also relaxed, but then titled his head.

"You are probably wondering why I am here. I guess it would have been wiser of me to tell you.

You see, like most of you, I too have a gift. The gift to see ones future if vampires hadn't had brought them to this hateful fate. And so, I am very curious as to know of Bella's life without her happy ending."

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion. Edward spoke before the stranger could answer my question.

"Why don't we go to our house to talk more in private?"

"I agree," said Jasper as he turned to run back to Forks. We all followed, with Alice in front, then me and Edward and finally the stranger.

When we entered the house, Jacob was still there with Renesmee, Rosalie, and Emmett.

"Back already?" questioned Jake when we stepped in. but once lone vampire appeared, Jake jumped up in front of Renesmee with a protective crouch. "Who is _he_?" Jacob snarled.

"He wanted to speak to Bella, and don't try to get anywhere near them—ah, Jacob! What did I just say!" Alice was yelling nonstop at Jacob, while the blonde stranger took a sit in an armchair. I sat on the couch with Rosalie by my side and Edward looking intently at the vampire.

"I welcome you, Mr. Bergrim, to our house and that no one here will bother you," spoke Edward directly to the vampire. The stranger stared blankly at him for some time before responding.

"You all may call me Franz. I am also guessing you are the Cullen who can read minds? I thought it was Alice, but she seems more…complicated in thought."

"Franz," I state in impatiently, "Why do you want to see me?"

"Because, like I said before, I am curious."

"About what?" asked Emmett from the kitchen, who had actually bothered to come into the living room.

"What life she would have, if she chose to not be a vampire."

There is a long pause.

"And how do you do this, exactly?" asked Rosalie with interest.

"By touch, my dear. I hold her head with both hands to read the brain and _see _the life she was meant to have. I don't know if what I am seeing is if one were to stay human or the outcome of a different choice she made for her greatest decision. I never tried a actual human because, well, they are so mouthwatering…"

"Bella," starts Edward in a protective mode, but he stops when he sees my face. I had always wondered of my life if I hadn't chosen this path, if I grew older, if I went through life the way normal people had. Why not?

"Why not?" I ask out to no one in particular, "I just have one question."

"Ask away," replies Franz with a wave of his hand.

"Can I be able to see this too?"

"Yes. In fact, it could only last a hour but to you it might seem as if you are living through the whole thing. I just hope your family trusts me."

I stare into his red eyes of truth. I gaze over at Jacob with Renesmee, both sharing the same expression of approval, then Rosalie with Emmett and Jasper who seemed rather interested. Last I glance at Edward.

"It is your choice," he whispers, only enough for me to hear with the exception of Rosalie.

Before I knew it, Franz was beside me, each hand against the sides of my head. I close my eyes; let my shield drop in an instant.

I see an image, first blurred, then quite clear. But it isn't the memory I expected to land in.


	3. Rewind

The Other Bella Swan

_Before I knew it, Franz was beside me, each hand against the sides of my head. I close my eyes; let my shield drop in an instant._

_I see an image, first blurred, then quite clear. But it isn't the memory I expected to land in._

It was Charlie's Kitchen. _My _old kitchen.

But then again, it wasn't my old kitchen. Because I sat at the table, myself all pondering. I was eating cereal, and Charlie had just slammed his fist on the table.

**"I **_**am **_**home," I mumbled, confused.**

_Oh no, this is when Edward left. But why would my biggest decision happen here? _I was sure it had something to do with Edward and I making love for the first time, or me choosening to stay human. But this, I was confused.

**"I am not moping around." **I was to puzzled to realize I was missing some of the conversation. But why did that matter? I already lived through this once. I am not going to listen to it all again.

As my human self and younger Charlie argued, I wondered if I could leave this picture. Surprisingly, I took a step towards the door. I hadn't noticed my body was still here. I glanced down to see that I was wearing the same clothes I wore when Franz had touched me, yet I seemed…Faded? Like a photo that was out in the sun for days and had the vivid colors dim.

I walked a little further, closer to the front door and farther from the kitchen. I sudden thought broke my mind. Nessie wasn't born. I hadn't met the Volturi. And Jacob… he wasn't a werewolf. Not yet, at least. _What would he be doing now?_ I raced out of the house, still maintaining my vampire speed, and ran to La Push.

Trees past by, including cars that were to slow for me to wait for. I thought I spotted Jessica in a black one, but I was to focus on the where about of my best friend. Once I hit the Reserve, I knew I was in shapeshifters' territory. The smell of their fur and stink made my nose burn. From the corner of my eye, I glimpsed two wolves running through the brush. Because of my to-clear eyesight, I could identify them: Sam, large and jet-black with a look of determination and Paul, his dark silver fur a flash in the woods. _What were they like before they changed? _I wondered. For Embry and Jacob, they were totally different guys.

I had finally reached Jacob's house, the same small wooden house with red paint. The truck was there, so I knew Billy was home. However, I walked past the house and to their garage.

At once, I could hear Jacob's voice inside, being loud and humorous. I could also hear Embry and Quil behind the closed doors, both laughing at a joke Jacob made. I stepped closer to the door, which was actually ajar. I peered in to see a dirt bike resting against a cement block and scattered tools across the floor. Motionless, I watched the scene in front of me.

**"Hey, big guy, are you finished yet? I got a date with Cassie and I need that bike soon," said Embry rather loudly. Quil chuckled as he handed Jake a screwdriver.**

** "Cassie?" asked Quil, "I thought that girl never wanted to see your face again after you dumped pizza on her at lunch."**

** "She wasn't that mad," stated Embry as he folded his arms.**

** "No, she just got pissed when you tried to feel her up," said Jake with a smile. **

** "I wasn't feeling her up!" exclaimed Embry, "I was trying to wipe the sauce off her shirt because I felt bad!"**

** "First of all, if you were really wiping the sauce off, then why did you linger on her breasts? And second, you didn't look so upset when you had your hands on her."**

** "Dude, anyway, the point is she wants to go on a date with me," said Embry as he walked back and forth.**

** "Mind me asking, but the bike…why?" questioned Quil as he took a sip of Dr. Pepper. **

** Embry shrugged, "she said she wanted to know how to ride a motorcycle and I figured this is pretty close."**

** "Wait, when you said you have a bike, did you say motor bike or dirt bike?" asked Quil as he jugged more soda.**

** "Just a bike, why?"**

** "Man," spoke Jacob as he wiped oil from his hands, " I bet you five bucks she will flip because she **_**figured **_**you had a motorcycle!"**

** Quil bent over with laughter while Embry stared open mouthed. "Are you crazy? You actually think she'll dump me from not having one? No way!"**

** "Some ladies man you are," coughed Quil. That did it. Embry jumped Quil without a thought, both of them wrestling on the ground with the soda spilling across the floor. **

** "I don't see you with any chicks!' yelled Embry as he shoved Quil down.**

** "Cool it, Embry, you're going to kill him!" hollered Jake as he pulled the two of them apart. **

Now that Jake waas standing, I could make out his full apperance. His hair was long and dark as it use to be, a little shorter then he was in reality. It was odd for me to see his face less mature and more childlike.

This all just made me wonder how much thses boys would have to face in the near future. Quil will imprint of a toddler, Jake will become my daughter's soon-to-be-boyfriend, and Embry will most likely screw up that date with Cassie because I have yet to hear of her in real life.

As the three boys laughed from some joke, I could invision them a year from now; all shirtless and barefooted with cropped hair and built muscular bodies of men. And behind their datk colored eyes, I could see what they will always be, three large wolves. A mixture of red, brown, and gray, staring across the La Push shore to protect their tribe and families.

**What doi you guys think? I know it doesn't really focus on Bella, but I felt that the three boys need to show the readers how tight of friends they are. And no, if you are wondering, Bella's big decision isn't in this chapter, but don't worry, you will find out in the next!**


	4. Human

The Other Bella Swan

_As the three boys laughed from some joke, I could invasion them a year from now; all shirtless and barefooted with cropped hair and built muscular bodies of men. And behind their dark colored eyes, I could see what they will always be, three large wolves. A mixture of red, brown, and gray, staring across the La Push shore to protect their tribe and families._

I don't know what happened, but it was all a blur. I had watched Jacob for days, mostly out of curiosity then interest. I wanted to know what life he lived before I came along, what he did for fun, where he went for school. But most important, I wanted to see the normal Jacob Black _before _it all happened.

It was early morning that I started to remember the reason of my presence here in this other world. I had to return to Charlie's.

I felt sadden to leave the old Jacob, but I had to remember that I was seeing this vision for me. For the life I was to have if I never chose the life of a vampire.

I run fast, not minding what is happening with the people I pass. I'm too fast for them to notice me. I reach Charlie's, but there are no cars in the driveway. Where was I? Thankfully, my human self forgot to close my old bedroom window. I slip through with ease. I scan the room, memories of my old life creeping back. I hadn't realized what a sanctuary this has been.

The first time I dreamed of Edward… the nights he held me close…when Jacob had snuck in to apologize for his reactions when I saw the new him. But that scene hadn't had happen yet. Because I think of this, I wonder of the date. Turn to my calendar and in an instant remember what today was. It was the Saturday I bought those motorcycles. The day I started a great friendship with Jake.

I run to the Markse's to see my human self, a wreck with messy hair and unmatching clothes, and the freshman Markse boy. I just spotted them talking with the bikes already loaded in my old and trusty pickup.

**"Dowling would charge more to fix them than they'd be worth." Spoke the boy. I could easily see from a mile away the light that glowed into my dull eyes.**

** "You know what? That's ok. I know someone who builds cars."**

** "Oh. That's good.' He smiled in relief. I watched closely as I drove back home. I ran into the house with as much speed a human can go, reaching for the phone.**

** "Chief Swan, please, it's Bella," I hear myself say. **The voice on the other line I can hear clearly, even though I stand in the woods to watch through the kitchen window that was shut.

_**"Oh, hey Bella, I'll go get him."**_

_** "What's wrong, Bella?" Charlie demands.**_

__**"Can't I call you at work without there being an emergency?"**

** "**_**You never have before. Is there an emergency?"**_

__**"No. I just wanted directions to the Black's place—I'm not sure I can remember the way. I want to visit Jacob. I haven't seen him in months."**

_** "That's a great idea, Bells. Do you have a pen?"**_

__I watch on as my hands scribble the directions on a piece of paper. It isn't long till I had hung up the phone and drove over to the Black's, where I had just been this morning.

I loved the face Jacob made when he saw my human self-drive up. It was a delighted expression, one I don't remember seeing with my dull human eyesight. I slid behind the bushes, only twenty feet from where Jacob hugs human-me and I greet him back.

**"You grew again!" I smile backed.**

** "Six five," he says proudly.**

** "Is it ever going to stop? You're huge!" I shake my head.**

** "Still a beanpole, though. Come inside! You're getting all wet."**

I had forgotten it was raining. I guess my thoughts were somewhere else.

Why was I brought this far back? Surely this is nowhere _close _to when Edward agreed to change me. What was so important that I must see?

I wait and watch as the normal Bella and Jacob went off to the garage, watched as Quil and Embry slipped in. even till I left the Blacks did I still receive no answer. It was time I made some investigations. If there is reason here, I was going to find out.


	5. Turn

The Other Bella Swan

_I wait and watch as the normal Bella and Jacob went off to the garage, watched as Quil and Embry slipped in. even till I left the Blacks did I still receive no answer. It was time I made some investigations. If there is reason here, I was going to find out._

I enjoyed the days of watching human-Bella and human-Jacob. This was what it was like to be a normal teenager. Hang with friends at be rebellious. However, as much happiness as I was having, I kept my eyes open, knowing there will be a moment. The moment where I make my choice to stay human.

I was curious at what the outcome would be. If I didn't become a vampire, then what life will I live?

As I observed the memories in front of me, I wondered of myself, the real me. I had been in this distant never existing world, and not once have I hungered for blood. Even when human-Bella hit her head when falling of the motorcycle, the gush of scarlet liquid didn't queasy me.

Then something interested me. It was the night Jake, Mike, and I had went to the movie theatre and Mike had gotten terribly sick. This would be the night Jake had phased into a shapeshifter.

I followed silently behind the truck as Jacob took me home; saw the look on his face when he said he felt sick. When he turned to head home, I glanced back at human-Bella to see her normal face expressed in worry.

We came to the Blacks' house. I swiftly crept to the kitchen window, in hope I wouldn't miss the moment that I had always thought of.

**Billy sat in his wheelchair in front of the small TV they owned. When he spotted Jacob entering with a troubled face, his eyes widen in grief, worry, and panic.**

"**How'd it go, son?" asked Billy as he rolled himself to the kitchen wall. The way he moved slowly was as if he were a mouse escaping a cat's claws.**

"**Fine. The movie was fine," grumbled Jake as he slipped his shoes off on the couch. Jake's face was full of uncontroling tension. This frightened me, not because I feared him, but because I feared **_**for **_**him. **

**Billy sat motionless, staring at Jake who was clearly in a bad mood. It looked as if he was trying to word his next sentence carefully. As if the world would end if he said something wrong.**

"**Are you alright?"**

**Jake's face snapped over to his father. "What? Do I look sick? Tired? I don't know, you tell me **_**Dad."**_

"**You seem…strange,"**

**That was it.**

**That was the words that snapped Jacob, because his eyes darkened in rage, his fists clenched in anger.**

"**You think I'm strange? You think I am not normal? WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? YOU DON'T KNOW! THAT'S THE THING! YOU DON'T—"**

**Jake's body suddenly shook. His fists hit his temple as if he were suffering a painful headache. He bent forward, his body twitching and vibrating under insanity.**

**The pain he cried out was so unbearable, everyone in the Rez would have heard him. But then I saw Billy do something I wasn't sure he'd do when his son was being killed mentally and physically.**

**He picked the phone of the hook, dialing as quickly as possible for his wheelchair position. His hands shook in a nervous wreck and when he spoke into the phone, he has strong but quivered in fright.**

"**Sam. He's changing." That's all he said. He dropped the phone in horror, because at that moment, Jake burst. His russet fur swarmed his body like flames. His clothes shredded in bits, tiny bits that covered the floor. His hands, which were fists before, were replaced with paws twice the size of a grizzly's. Jake was gone, yet a red wolf took his place.**

**He was unbelievably monstrous in the small living room. When he shook his head, it banged against the walls and ceiling. Holes were punched into the walls by his swinging paws, holes I never recognized when I visited him. A deep growl of rage ripped through the air. I even had to cover my ears from the loudness and pain in it.**

**Jake glared around him in confusion and pain still haunted his facial features. An animal had broken form inside him.**

**Within that minute, Billy, Jake, and I were not alone. A jet-black wolf jumped to the door, his head trying to push through. It wasn't as if he couldn't; he didn't want to destroy the house.**

**Sam growled at Jake, his eyes concentrated on the very shaggy wolf in front of him. I also spotted movement from the woods. I could here the wet thick beat of two other wolf hearts.**

**This pained me. Pain. That is the only word to come to mind. No. Insanity. The loss of a peaceful life to the eyes of a raging wild monster.**

**It was decades before Jake stumbled to the door. He wasn't large like Sam yet, so it was easier for him to fall into the open night. Billy remained where he sat, a blank face that I couldn't read.**

**Jake howled in sadness, with Sam pushing with his head against Jake. He was trying to push him into the woods for safety. I sudden heard a car screech on the dirt road to the house. My beyond perfect vision caught the figure behind the wheel a mile down the road. It was Paul. He was determined and tense, probably from the howl that Jake had called. **

**Paul slowed up the house, jumping from the driver's seat before the car came to a halt. He dashed into the open door, and instinctively I followed. **

**Once in the light of the living room, I noticed he wore only a pair of black gym shorts. His shoulders were unrelaxed and his hands reached out to Billy in concern.**

"**You all right?" he asked. Billy didn't move, so Paul pushed further. "Billy? Can you hear me? Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?"**

"**No," whispered Billy. His eyes were tearing, "he didn't hurt me."**

And I knew he was hurt in another way.


	6. choice

The Other Bella Swan

_"__**You all right?" he asked. Billy didn't move, so Paul pushed further. "Billy? Can you hear me? Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?"**__ "__**No," whispered Billy. His eyes were tearing, "he didn't hurt me."**__ And I knew he was hurt in another way._

I was torn. Do I stay with Billy or see to Jake? I couldn't help Billy even if I wanted to. But then again, I couldn't help Jacob. In the end of a second, I dashed out into the woods after the wolves. I wanted to see what was happening to him.

I didn't have to run far to find them. Two wolves, one brown the other gray, circled the shivering Jake to prevent him from running off. His head was heard against the dirt, was if he was trying to wipe the mask of fur from his face. Sam was off to the right, his eyes concentrated on the struggling Jake.

I might have not been a werewolf, but I could see Sam, Jared, and Embry trying to calm him down. It wasn't till morning that Jacob was able to turn human. He was curled against the floor naked, quivering from shock instead of coldness. I watched as Sam phased to human form as well as Embry. Jared on the other hand jogged off, probably on patrol with Paul. I stared at the three boys in front of me from behind a tree's trunk.

**"Jake, man—" started Embry. But Jake interrupted him.**

** "No. I don't care what you say. I'm not going to be some monster." He tried to stand, but being on two legs wasn't balanced enough for him.**

** "Jacob, this is who you are. Your great-grandfather was one and now you are. That's how it is." Informed Sam. He spoke as if he said theses words in the past before.**

** "Will I ever…control it?" asked Jacob with worry. He still didn't stand up.**

** "Defiantly. It's in your blood." Said Sam. Embry sighed and laid a hand on his friend's shoulder.**

** "I felt the same way, Jake. But now you know why I couldn't hang with you and Quil. I wasn't ready to keep my cool."**

** "Quil!" Jake's eyes flew open. He turned at the boys, but was staring at Sam. "what about Quil? Can't he still be my friend?" **

** Sam shook his head. "Quil could be like us too. But let's hope he is not."**

** "Yeah, let's hope." Sighed Jake. Again he struggled to stand, now having grown another three to four inches since his transformation. He glanced down at his body, which was also more toned with muscles. "What now?" he asked more calming. **

** "You need to learn to control your temper. So I want you to spend the next few days at home. I will help you with anything you need."**

** "Do I always loose my clothes like that? It feels…weird."**

** "Yeah, but that's actually why we where shorts most of the time. It helps to change back and forth quicker without changing in and out of so many clothes." Informed Embry.**

** "It's a good thing we have a higher body temperature too." Spoke Sam as he turned and walked towards the house. "Come on, your father's worried about you."**

** Jake nodded and followed, flipping his long hair out of his face. Embry walked beside him.**

** "Sorry to say this, but you will have to cut that hair. When you are a wolf, it's annoying to have such long fur."**

** "Whatever," muttered Jake.**

I pitted him. He had gone through so much and yet all I did was call and call to bug him. I saw his eyes clouded in grief as he chopped his long strains from his head with a rusty knife. I saw his resentment to obey Sam, who was teaching him to phase back and forth more easily and controlled. His shoulders slumped when he and Embry had to run away from Quil who was trying to follow. At that point, I stopped stalking Jacob. Because his pain was hurting me too.

When human-Bella drove up to the Black's house. I felt my heart flip. I saw the tension in the other boys' faces when they saw my truck parked there.

**"What is she doing here," growled Paul. He went to step to the truck, but Sam held him back. **

** "This isn't your fight to battle," spoke Jake with an angered face; he was enraged by Paul's feelings towards me. "She is here for me. I'll handle it."**

** "Remember, Jake. She can't be here. You would hurt her." Informed Sam as he followed the pack of boys to the truck. **

** "I know," whispered Jake, trying to hide his wounded expression. He walked up the truck, gripping the car door. "What are you doing here, Bella?" he growled.**

** Human-Bella stared in blank astonishment. "Jacob?" I whispered. Jake's eyes remained tense.**

** "What do you want?" Jake demanded with his face growing more resentful.**

** "I want to talk to you," I said with a weak voice.**

** "Go ahead," he hissed.**

** "Alone!" I hissed back a little stronger. Jake turned to Sam, giving away a pleading expression without human-Bella seeing it. Sam understood, probably because he had to do the same with Leah, and nodded his approval. He spoke a quick word to Jake in Quileute. "Remember control. We'll be here for any help," I translated (I easily learned their language when Jake was teaching Nessie). He turned to the house with the others following. **

I didn't want to see that painful memory of Jake's words to me, so I followed the boys into the house.

**"He's being stupid. We should watch to make sure." Said Jared as he sat onto the couch. Embry sat beside him.**

** "Nay, Jake can handle it. He is more controlled then even Paul."**

** "Watch it, Man, or I'll whip your ass," said Paul as he raided the fridge.**

** "Both of you, shut it." Ordered Sam as he watched out the window.**

** They all fell silent, until Jared flipped the TV onto a game. After a minute, Sam sighed and turned back to the group. "This isn't easy for him."**

** "Why? Because his **_**girlfriend**_** is the love of his life? Get lost is all I'd have to say." Spat Paul. **

** "You would never know of love till you imprint, Paul," spoke Sam. His hands formed twin tense fists.**

** "I don't think so. No girl can ever make me all mushy. Being all goo-goo eye is pathetic."**

** "Don't push him," instructed Sam as he turned to face the window again. **

** "Why? Because he is in **_**love? **_**Damn, she is just a girl. Tell her off. Why should she care?"**

** It happened in a flash.**

** Sam had flown from the one side of the room to the other. His hand wrapped around Paul's throat. Jared and Embry remained in place, not moving to help. Just frozen in time and shock. Because Sam was never the one to loose his temper.**

** "Maybe she loves him, thought off that? You know how broken she will be when he tells her to never see him? That he is too dangerous for her?"**

** Paul coughed from his decrease of air, but his eyes and ears were all for Sam, the alpha.**

** "I was in his place. I just ended it too late." He released Paul and walked out the door. Paul shook his head and stared after him. **

_He will understand of love soon_, I thought. _When he sees Rebecca, his heart will be all for her._

I didn't want to be here. I didn't like this mood that rose in La Push. I was going home. And I didn't mean Charlie's.

I ran all the way to the glass house that was once filled with my Cullen family. I didn't care when the door was locked, I just rammed through it.

It was empty. Everything was still in place, but it was empty of my family. I glanced at the corner where Jacob had sat with Nessie. How he held with one oversized arm and the smile he wore with her there. That was how it should be. But in this time, none of it happened. Nessie wasn't thought of. Jake was still in love with me. And Edward… Edward was gone. Left to protect me. Why wasn't he here? Doesn't he know the pain I feel?

I took a seat on the recliner, and closed my eyes. I was remembering our wedding night. Esme's Island. The beautiful face of Nessie when I first saw her.

I hadn't realized how long I sat there. Because when I opened my eyes, it was no longer near dark outside. It was rather windy actually. Was I sitting here for days? I didn't remember it being windy when I confronted Jacob for being a werewolf.

Then, realization hit me like a lightning bolt. It was windy. I know this day.

I sprinted from my way out the open door, not looking back. I had to stop what was to come.

I was at the cliff, but I was too late. Jacob, as a wolf, was tearing from the tree line, running at full speed into the water. I held my breath, but there was no worry. I know he saved me. But why do I feel so panicked?

Jake breaks the surface, dragging a wet and unconscious me with my shirt in his mouth. Once they hit the shore, Jake drops me lightly. He phases back to human, quickly pulling his shorts on. He isn't alone, because Sam is there too.

Minutes past. Now we are back at Charlie's house. Me, standing on the front lawn covered by the dark. Human-Bella and Jacob sitting in the truck talking. It was then I realized something.

This was the moment. I saw Jake's face. The way he looked at human-Bella.

The choice.

The choice I had to make wasn't becoming a vampire. It was choosing Jacob.

My head was spinning. I stared in horror as I saw my best friend and future son-in-law lean in to human-Bella's face. I was no longer watching. I was now human-Bella.

I was going to live the new life.

**I didn't understand. I was thinking of something important. But I was at a lost of words. Because Jake was leaning in. I had to choose now.**

**What did you guys think? In case you don't understand, I am going to tell the POV in human-Bella's. I want to make the story feel more personal through her eyes. Don't worry, Bella Cullen is still watching. You just won't hear from her for a while.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Switch

The Other Bella Swan

_I didn't understand. I was thinking of something important. But I was at a lost of words. Because Jake was leaning in. I had to choose now._

But my heart seemed to switch my decision at the last minute. Instead of letting my face stay tilled up, I bent down, so that my face rested in Jake's neck. I heard him sigh sadly and face forward. I could feel the depression grow on his face.

_Why can't I do this? Edward _I shivered _isn't here. He will never be here. Why can't I let go?_

"We should get you inside," informed Jacob sadly. I nodded though I didn't want to break from the warmth he gave.

We were inside within seconds, mostly because I was so weak from exhaustion that Jake carried me. Charlie wasn't home yet, and I was thankful for that.

"You want me to take you to your room?" asked Jake as he stepped into the living room. Personally, I was dying to go to bed, but I was held back by a vibe of some sort. Besides, I didn't want Jacob to leave me alone.

"No, put me on the couch," I ordered with a soft voice. Once I was settled on the sofa, Jake turned and walked away. "Are you leaving?" I asked unhappily.

He turned to face me, smiling slightly with hardly any happiness in his eyes. "Nay, I have to watch you till Charlie comes back. Who knows what else you would do?" he waited till I laughed before walking into the kitchen. "I'm going to order some pizza, so if you're hungry, hold tight."

I sighed deeply, mostly because I still had time to make things right with Jake.

Why was I so confused? Was there something wrong with me?

_Of course not! This _is _what you want._

I want Edward.

_He isn't coming back, if that's what you are thinking._

But I love him.

_So leaving you in the woods and breaking your heart are love?_

He'll come back. He is my forever.

_He is forever. But you know what? Jake is forever too. For you!_

You know, for being me, you're a little pushy.

_And you're a hopeless romantic that can't see what she needs in front of her._

"Having a struggle are we?" I jumped when Jake took a seat on the couch opposite of me. I hadn't noticed till now, the way the lamplight hit his face, how he glowed with his russet skin. Why that smile of gorgeous lips… wait! Wait a minute! Why was I thinking this?

_Because you want him._

No, he is my best friend we don't think of each other like that!

_Don't fool yourself. He is here. He promised to protect you. Give it a rest!_

NO!

"Bella, do you have a headache?" asked Jake. He looked at me with great concern.

"No, I'm just…you know." I didn't know what I was. My emotions were lost in a fog.

"Well, there is something I want to say. Hear me out before you say anything, ok?" I looked into his pleading black eyes. Midnight eyes.

Once I nodded, Jacob sighed with a growl of anxiety. He shifted on the sofa to face me full way, his one arm rested on the couch's headrest and the other gripping his jeans in tension. He looked like he was battling with his inside thoughts before he decided to speak.

"Don't get mad," he finally started, "but, our friendship…it can't be the same."

Oh no.

_Oh yes!_

"The thing is, I'm here for you, but that isn't enough. I _want _you. I don't now when, but I feel in love with you. And I want you to be with me. There I said it, go ahead and say it. I know what you really feel." His eyes strayed to the floor and blush grew on his cheeks.

No. Just say no. I love Edward.

_Do NOT go there again!_

"Jacob, I do love you. But as a brother," I put in quickly. Why was saying I love you so easy?

_Because that is what you feel._

Ok, you have got to stop!

"A brother?" asked Jake. That didn't please him. And truthfully, it didn't please me either.

"Jacob, I'm confused. I can't think straight!" I threw my arms up at him to show how stressed out I really was. But he caught them both.

"Bella, this has to stop. You can't go on living in a hole! Come on," he dragged me up the stairs in a rush, and soon I was panicking from his grip. And for some reason, I liked it.

In an instant, we were in the bathroom. Jake grabbed either side of my shoulders, forcing me to face forward into the large mirror.

"Look, Bella, just look! You aren't the Bella everyone loves! This is what he did to you! So just tell me what is it you see because I'm curious."

I didn't glance up at my reflection till he finished. But one glance told me everything.

My eyes were clouded in grief, my hair ragged and frizzy from the ocean. I was a mess. But Jacob, he added something else to the picture. His tanned muscular skin lit the room in a golden tone, as if the sun had risen.

_He is your sun. He is good._

He is.

_Good for _you.

"Jake," I whispered as I stared on. But not at me. Him. "I don't want to be this way." I tried my hardest to hold back those stupid tears, but my brain didn't rewire that. I burst into sobs, turning to face Jake and hug around his middle. Slowly, his arms enclosed me.

After a minute, Jake's large hand cupped my chin and raised my face to be but an inch from his. "Then be with me."

"Jacob…" that was all that came out. Because his hot lips jolted into mine. The warmth was cozy, comfortable. The way his lips moved, opening around mine, then sucking them back, repeating the cycle. I was shivering from my foot to my head, but I wasn't cold. Jacob protected me. His mouth released mine, but I didn't want him to stop.

"Bella," he spoke softly, "Que Quowle."

I didn't speak Quileute, but I knew the language of his eyes. They said, _I love you._

Don't get upset, because the story is far from over! Update soon!


	8. Promise

The Other Bella Swan

"_Bella," he spoke softly, "Que Quowle."_

_I didn't speak Quileute, but I knew the language of his eyes. They said, I love you._

There were three things I was certain about at this moment. One, Jacob is beyond a friend. Second, he was an oversized boy that phased into a russet wolf. And third, he was so hot!

I hadn't remembered when I fell in love with Jacob Black. Sure, we became a couple that night after I jumped the cliff, but I had felt something before then. I guess I was blinded by the loss of Edward.

It was a week after we first kissed. We had yet to do it again, and for what reason, I didn't know why. But when Jake surprised me with his bike after school, I saw the dreaded look in his eyes. Then I remembered. Harry had died.

The funeral was Saturday. I was in the living room fitting my black dress when Charlie stepped in behind me. I looked behind me, seeing his eyes shallowed in grief. His tie was loose, so I stepped up to him and retied it.

"Dad, you want me drive?" I knew he was kind of…off today.

"Sure, Bells," he sighed. Once his tie was finished, he slumped to the door, his shoulders hung. The drive there was silent. And that was all right, if it were a normal drive.

We were parked at the ocean shore with few other trucks. There were a small group of the natives on a hillside, all dressed in black clothing. I hadn't even closed my door shut when Jake rolled up with Billy in his wheelchair. They both wore black, with Billy in a suit and Jacob in a button shirt with tie. They both wore identical sadden expressions, but Jake's eyes lit a shade of darkness when he spotted me.

"How are you?" he asked when Billy and Charlie went to speak to Sue Clearwater. He didn't make any physical contact with me, and even though I knew it would be wrong, I wished he would at least hold my hand.

"Fine. But I'm worry about Charlie."

"Same with Billy. They both practically were brothers."

We walked off to the edge of the cliff, both facing back at the group around the burial ground. Sue and her children stood together in a lump, all practically ignoring the people around them. Sue had her hands wrapped around her middle, the way I probably looked when someone mentioned Edward. Seth was leaning on her, his head titled down, hiding my view of his face. But Leah, she was separate from them. She was staring off into another world…the world before Harry had died. But her face wasn't the only thing that was different. In a stage of depression, her face had aged and her long hair was chopped to her chin. Her eyes were a terror to look at; they were dark and shadowed something more like hate then sadness.

"Bella," spoke Jacob. I turned to face him. "There is something you should know about Harry." He wrapped a hand around mine, engulfing it in heat of his skin. "The reason he had a heart attack…was because of Leah."

My eyes opened in shock, I glanced back at her across the grass, but she had vanished in the crowd.

"It wasn't really her fault—"

"Jacob, how can you say that? What happened? Did they get into a fight?"

He shook his roughly. "No. It was more like the night I…phased."

I released his hand. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Bella, when we change…it gets dangerous. The first time is the most painful, and we just… get out of control. We are in so much pain…" he stepped closer to me, but a stepped back to keep the space between us.

"You mean…Leah is—"

"—A werewolf? Yeah. We actually were expecting Seth because he is of the male gender, but Leah is an odd case. She is the first female in all of our generations."

"Why? Why didn't you say anything? The night it happened? Why?"

"Because I wasn't allowed. The pack rules, follow the alpha? I asked Sam if I could explain to you earlier, and I'm glad he finally allowed me. I hate keeping things from you."

I sighed, but I wasn't that mad at him anymore. I loved him to much for that. I closed our space, hugging him tightly. It didn't take long for him to hug me right back.

"Bella, I want you to promise me something."

"What is it?"

He took his hand under my chin to tilt it up to his gaze.

"If I ever have to phase with you around, promise me you'll clear away from me? And don't freak, so if you can't handle it, just look away."

"I…"

"Please. Just promise me. I don't want you hurt."

I was reluctant to agree, but is eyes reflected what would happen. A faded memory of Emily's fresh-scarred face…

"Promise."

We hugged once more, before Sam motioned us it was time for the burial.

**Sorry if the chapters short, but I felt to happy to continue with a sad scene. Next chapter…**

**DATE!**


	9. Date

The Other Bella Swan

_We hugged once more, before Sam motioned us it was time for the burial._

It wasn't till the following Friday that Jake took me on a date. I had told him what we always did was fine but just with more romantic atmosphere, but he denied that our first date would be something normal. Since we actually became a couple, I shrugged it off and let him do what he wanted.

The dismissal bell rang, with hundreds of Fork's High School students crowding the hall. I didn't bother to spend much time at my locker, because I was to determine to reach La Push to see Jacob.

But I was taken by surprised, because when I walked into the parking lot, Jake on his bike stood against the sidewalk, waiting for me. He wore a brown t-shirt with denim jeans and work boots that were actually for the first time not mud covered. He smiled when he spotted me, and walked over to meet me halfway.

"Who is he?" asked Jessica from beside me. It was the first time she spoke to me since my bad habit at that movie during my time of depression. "Is he one of the guys from La Push?"

"What is he doing here? Shouldn't he be at his own school?" I hadn't heard Mike when he marched over to us. He was talking to Jess and me, but his eyes remained on Jake. He wasn't to pleased to see Jacob friendly with me, and I forgotten I hadn't said to anyone I was dating again.

"Jake's here to pick me up, I guess. I was suppose to meet him at his house."

Mike faced me when I mentioned Jake's house. "Are you guys, like, really close buddies?" he asked. He was probably hoping.

But Jacob answered his questioned expression when he came over and pulled me into a hug. After a minute, Jake released me and faced Mike, his one arm still around my waist.

"Actually, Mike, we are dating,"

"Oh," was all Mike could say when his face turned white. At first the silence was awkward, even with Jake beside me, but thankfully Jess broke the ice.

"We went over to First Beach last year for a party. Are you one of the guys who sat near the fire? Oh, wait! I remember! You are that boy who sat on the rock, the freshman! Jacob!"

"Yeah, that little guy was me," spoke Jake with a smile and shrug of his shoulders. I loved how nice he and Jess got along with a good start.

"But now you are so…"

"Different?" I said.

"…Buff. Did you workout during last year?"

"It is just a growth spur," said Jake, still smiling, "most guys don't get that way till college age, but us Quileute boys grow quicker."

"Probably from eating plants and animals they skinned alive," muttered an unhappy Mike. I just barely heard him, but I knew Jake heard him as clear as water. But instead of shaking in rage, Jake gave him a hard look.

"Maybe. Or maybe we are naturally tougher then puny football players."

"Ok," I cut in, grabbing Jake's right arm. "Jacob, why don't we head out? I don't what to waste any daylight."

Jacob was still giving a frightened Mike the death glare, but negligently he followed my pull. As we settled on his bike, Jake in front with me wrapping my arms around his middle for safety, I faced Jess and Mike who still stood on the sidewalk.

Jess was waving with a glow on her face, probably going to question me tomorrow on Jake. But Mike still looked frightened, but with a little of his annoyance back and his hands in his pockets.

As we drove onto the road, I clutched Jake's body. Even on a rarely sunny day like this, Jake was still forty degrees warmer then the sunrays. This was what I had grown to love; Riding with Jake at full speed, his body the protection of danger, myself clinging to his back…it reminded me of Edward when he ran with me on his back the meadow. But that was over a year ago, and things change. Sure, my heart skips a beat when I think of him, but it is Jake that keeps my heart throbbing.

"Where are we going?" I asked loudly over the rushing wind. I was eating with curiosity at what Jake would consider, the Perfect Date.

Even with the running motor and speeding trees passing, Jake's voice was as clear as a whisper in my ear. "You should know, Bella, that I'm not going to tell you. Silly."

"What about my truck? It is still at school!"

He shook his head. "No, I brought it to your house and ran back before you came out."

I was going to ask about why he was out of school so early, but I didn't bother. Most the werewolves would be cooped up for seven hours when there are patrols to be done.

We drove into La Push, but instead of stopping, we kept going till we were out of the rez. I was now officially curious about where we were going. We were driving away from the shore, up onto a mountain.

After about another ten minutes, we came to a stop on a grassy hillside. I was at awe at the scenery it displayed: the view of the forest below with the tips of the pines reaching up to the sky, the whole ocean in sight with the warm sun, and a blanket with a basket laid before us. On the far side, Jake's rabbit sat under a tree.

I looked at Jacob, who stepped of the bike and glanced at me. He shrugged, "the picnic thing was Sam's idea. He said it would be the nicest thing. But I thought of the location. So what do you think?"

I was gaping till I found my words. "I love it! It is so beautiful and peaceful." I walked over to the red and black Indian blanket and took a seat. "How did you find it?"

Jake plopped down beside me. "When I first changed, Embry and Jared wanted to cheer me up, so we came here to rockslide."

_Rockslide?_ I thought, but Jake answered as if I said it out loud.

"It is another extreme sport us werewolves do. This is how it goes," he motioned to the edge of the steep rock side of the hill, "we stand at the edge, and run straight down. You go so fast it is really hard to stop, so to the point is to dodge as many trees and boulders as possible. The first guy at the bottom without getting nailed wins. Oh, yeah, I forgot the rules. You are allowed to phase and smack into the other guys. It makes it more fun."

"Yeah, sounds like a laugh," I said sarcastically with a frown while peering down the cliff side. About twenty yards down the rock bumps and ledges turned to thick trees that continued a good hundred yards to the bottom. Then again, it could be longer since I couldn't see the bottom.

"Would you like to take a try?" asked Jake. I shot a frightened glance at him to expect him to grab me and jump right off. But, instead, he just smiled with a laugh on his lips. "Got you scared didn't I?"

"No!" I shouted, but my high-pitched tone was to shrilling.

He laughed, with us continuing to talk. He told me about his mom, god bless her soul, his sister's wedding, and how he befriended Quil and Embry. He pretty much talked the whole time, but when he asked if he was blabbering on I shook my head and told him to continue with his story of saving an injured real wolf.

The sun was setting when he stopped to take a breath. I hadn't noticed that I ate three times as much food as I would usually eat and that we had been up here for nearly six hours.

"You know, you didn't say much. Are you sure my talking isn't annoying?" asked Jake. I was packing the blanket and basket in his rabbit as he walked over to his bike.

"Nay, I love hearing your voice. It is so comforting."

"Well, next time, it's your turn to tell me your life story."

"what, can't handle talking to a girl for hours?" I teased with a baby voice. I never did that before.

He responded by lifting the bike up on his right arm with ease and flexing his muscles with his left. "Think I'm tough now?" he challenged as he settled it onto the rabbit with cords.

I placed my hands on my hips. "To lift a bike? Oh, please."

"Yeah?" he laughed with a growl and grabbed me in his arms. I was being swung around, engulfed by Jake's welcoming hug. I laughed along with him, and once he placed me down, I stared up into his intelligent eyes.

"I love you," I sigh.

"Love you more," he whispered romantically. With that, he pressed his mouth to mine.

This kiss was even more thrilling then the first. His hot breath tasted of sunshine and he smelled of pines and the beach. With little difficulty, he opened my mouth to slip his tongue in. it tickled mine in lust, so I moved my lips more roughly to show him how much he was to me. His hands were gripping my waist, but now the left slid down my leg and grabbed hold behind the knee, pulling it up as he pulled us to the back of the rabbit, him leaning with me pressed against him. His other hand reached up to the back of my neck, warm fingers tingling my skin. I placed my own hands against his chest for support.

I don't know how long we kissed for, but eventually we had to stop to catch some air. He pressed his forehead against mine, a expression of passion and commitment.

"Don't ever leave me," I whispered hoarsely.

He smiled, "not going to happen."

**How did it go? I always loved writing this chapter!**

**Also, I will be gone on vacation till July 3, so you'll have to hold your manly werewolf till I update! But I will give you some sneak peek info.**

**Next chapter—VISTOR:**

_Bella feels her life is just prefect. But a new danger bump comes along. When stranger corners her to demand answered questions, Bella has no choice but to follow…or something terrible will go wrong._


	10. Visitor

The Other Bella Swan

_I don't know how long we kissed for, but eventually we had to stop to catch some air. He pressed his forehead against mine, an expression of passion and commitment._

"_Don't ever leave me," I whispered hoarsely._

_He smiled, "not going to happen."_

The past few days were the most peaceful of my life. I spent nearly half my days at La Push with Emily. The wolves had no enemies to worry lately, so there weren't as many patrols. Less patrols, more Jacob.

We would spend most our days together at my house (since Jake's was so tiny and Charlie loved Jacob enough to let us be alone). I loved how he held me when we cuddled on the couch, loved how his wild spirit made it impossible to be bored, loved how I would cook for him and how his eyes lit up when I said it was dinner time.

But, because it is me, trouble came crawling back.

It was only Monday, so I decided to study for a test with Angela at her house. It was fine with Jake, because he had patrol right after school till late anyway. It was nearly nine when I left for home. The sky was dark and little stars loomed in the constant cloudy sky. My truck's headlights were the only thing that lit the street.

I pulled up to my driveway, noticing that Charlie's car was missing. He was probably at work. I took the advantage of calling Jake's phone as I sat in the truck. After some time of ringing, his voicemail came on. _"Hey, it's Jake. I'm either busy or sleeping, so leave a message."_

I chuckled as the beep went off. "Jake you should really change your voicemail to 'I'm bust being a werewolf'. Come over if it isn't to late. Bye" I flipped the phone shut, and turned to open my door.

But suddenly, my truck shook. I jumped in shock, and before I screamed in fright, a cold hand wrapped around my mouth gently yet firmly. An ice-cold hand.

I don't know why I bothered to struggle. I knew that this hand belonged to a vampire.

"Stop your fidgeting or I'll actually hurt you," warned a female voice. I did as I was told, not because I trusted the stranger's voice, but because I would die either way. "Good. Now, if I let go of you, will you not say a word? I have some questions for you and if you don't answer, you _will_ wish I killed you."

I tried to nod my head, but the grip of the hand was too tight. Instead, I mumbled a yes. I figured she heard me, because the vampire released her hold. I turned slowly to face the stranger, now knowing that it sat in the passenger seat on my right.

She wasn't one I recognized. I was grateful it wasn't Victoria, who I feared most. She was older, around her mid thirties. Her hair was wavy and slid down to her forearm over a tan business suite and skirt. I couldn't tell in the light if her eyes were black or red in case I should be worried or if her skin was that dark she must be of Spanish Nationality.

"I know you know what I am," she informed me with a strong voice. I didn't budge.

"I have heard of you. A pet of the Cullens, the soul mate of a vampire. You might seem interesting or unusual to others of our kind. But I don't care about that." She hissed the last sentence, which caused me to shiver in terror. I couldn't stop my probably loud heart from beating faster. She laughed at my racing blood pressure.

_Where is Jacob? _I never wanted his russet wolf form more now then ever. The last time I saw that side of him was battling Paul to protect me. If only he was protecting me now.

"You are afraid of me. That's good. It means you aren't such a weirdo." She seemed to be enjoying this. "You didn't even try to escape. You know, one time, I went up to this juicy smelling man and was holding him down when he said, 'hey, sweetie, if you are going to eat my heart out at least tell me so I'm ready for _the kill, _sweet fang," she burst into wind chime laughter, very lightly slapping the dashboard. Figuring I'd try to get on her good side I started to laugh along. And there we were, cracking up, a hunter and her prey over a not so funny joke. After hours it seemed, she finally started to become less loud. I mimicked her right away because my throat hurt from laughing so long.

"Ahh," she sighed with a smile. She turned to face me, "good times are always the old times. That was about eight years ago when I came back from Europe visiting—wait, what am I doing? Ok, forget what just happened!" She was back in her snarling mood. It was so quick I forgot to get back to being scared. "What are smiling at? You think I'm idiotic? ¿Piensa a un chorlito malicioso usted poco maldice a humano?"

I didn't remember that much Spanish, but I knew enough to understand that this vampire had bad language.

She shook her head for control. "The point is I want you to give me answers, got it?" I nodded slightly with more horror then before. "So, the Cullens are a large family I hear and I want to know if there is one by the name of Alice."

My eyes widen when she spoke that name. I haven't heard it in so long.

"You do know her. Great, so where is she?"

Now I was in trouble. Trying my hardest I croaked out what I could. " I don't know." The vampire showed her teeth in anger.

"I said where. Is. She?"

I shook my head, because I was too afraid to speak. Now she was ticked off.

"I know you know! Tell me because you are wasting my time and if you are going to keep playing with me, I will be vicious!"

I finally found my voice. "I don't! Really, they moved away six months ago! I broke up with Edward! I'm not apart of their family anymore!" my sudden burst surprised the woman. I took deep breaths and closed my eyes tight when I finished, waiting for her to snap my neck to get it over with. Minutes ticked by and I wondered if she was taking her time to decide how to kill me. But there was only stillness.

When I opened my eyes again, the passenger seat was filled by another figure, larger figure. I shrieked and jumped back only to recognize the face. "Jacob! You scared me! Where did she go?"

Jake's face was mixed with disgust, hate, and relief. "Thank god, Bella, that leech didn't kill you! I just drove up when I smelled her and saw her in the truck with you! Are you ok?"

I sighed in relief, knowing know that Jake must have scared her off. "Why didn't you go after her?"

Jake looked practically ashamed but worry ness took over right away. " I wanted to see if you are alright. I would die if you were limbed over drained of blood and warmth. I know, I should have taken her down. I didn't do my job." He titled his head down with the saddest face I ever saw. I lifted his chin to my gaze.

"You did do your job. By protecting me. And I love you for that." He half-smiled, but then turned hard again.

I have to call Sam. We have a bloodsucker running around to kill." He leaned over to start up my car.

"Jake. What are you doing?" I asked in confusion.

"As of now, you are late for a sleepover at Emily's. Start driving, I'm calling the pack."

**Sorry it's short but the next chapter will be juicy! Review please!**


	11. Fright

The Other Bella Swan

"_Jake. What are you doing?" I asked in confusion._

"_As of now, you are late for a sleepover at Emily's. Start driving, I'm calling the pack."_

Three days after the vampire incident, the pack has gone back up on alert. At least one keeps watch at my house at night and another when Charlie is there. Jake spends as much time as he can with me, but now there are constant patrols.

It is Friday night again, and I decided to pay a visit to Emily's. I walked out of the house, grateful Charlie was having a poker night with some of the fishermen in town.

As I step down the stairs, I turned to the woods. I waited patiently until a large deep gray wolf appeared from the shadows. His intense black eyes read mine and stalked over to the side of the road. I nodded, understanding that Paul wanted to stay in wolf form to keep his eyes more open.

I knew when I passed the line into La Push when Paul's fur disappeared into the brush. I wasn't even down Emily's driveway when a familiar boy stood off the side. I grinned and Jake smiled back. I pulled to a stop, but Jake motioned me to just keep driving down. I did as I was told, seeing as I past him he jumped right onto the back with ease.

The sunset was beautiful when I parked in front of the naturally earthy house. Sam was sitting on the porch swing, his arms around Emily with Sue and Seth in wooden chairs. They turned to me as I stepped out onto the soft dirt.

Jake jumped down from my truck's hood, grabbing me around the middle. I squealed in surprised and giggled as he swung me around.

"Jeez, Bells, I never see you!" he laughed as he set me down.

"I talked to you this morning on the phone," I said as I pulled loose strains of my hair out of my eyes.

"Yeah, but that's talking not seeing," he smirked. I laughed letting him hug me around the waist with one arm. We weren't even on the porch yet when Seth hurried to us.

"Hey, guys! Jake, did you come back from patrol just now?" he talked in a rush of excitement and Jake just laughed at him.

"Seth, I'm not phasing for you again. I showed you two hours ago!"

"Yeah, but it is still cool! Please!"

"Maybe later, kid," said Jake as he released me to walk over to Sam. "Embry and Paul are out and Leah and Jared will do the eight to two shift."

Sam nodded. "I doubt that leech will come around again. From what Bella told us she got what she wanted."

They were whispering something else, but Seth grabbed me.

"Bella, can you stay for dinner? Emily made nachos!"

"Ok ok ok!" I yelled as he shook me. When he released I took a better look at him. "Seth, you are taller!"

He grinned proudly. "I'm almost six feet, growing every minute. I'm getting taller then Leah!"

I glanced at the others. Sam and Jake stared at him with sadden eyes, Emily turned her head down, and Sue just closed her eyes as if she would shatter apart.

"Why don't we go inside and eat? I'm sure none of you had anything to eat?" asked Emily to change the atmosphere. Sue nodded in agreement and followed Emily into the house. I went to follow, but a crash of forest branches rang in my ears.

I turned in panic for the vampire woman, but instead Embry broke through the trees. He wore, like the other wolves, a pair of black shorts without footwear.

"Sam! The red head is back! Paul is already trying to catch her with Jared!" called out Embry without bothering to come closer. His posture faced him halfway back the way he came.

I felt my body shake.

Victoria.

"She won't stop," I whispered as I slide down to the floor. Jake charged past Sam to me.

"Bella, are you ok?" his voice was full of worry.

"She won't stop," I repeated. My eyes were lost in a vision of Victoria racing to me, me, who is covered by a line of wolves. But when she comes, she breaks their necks one by one. Jared, Embry, Paul, Sam, Jacob…

"Bella!"

I twitched, not realizing I lost myself.

"We are going to get her." Assured Jake with anger. He started to shake. "I'll rip her body to pieces, so many pieces, that you wouldn't even know if her marble bits were under you." He was shaking so much. I quickly turned to Sam for help, but Seth was already there with his hands on Jake's shoulders.

"Man, get out of here! You are hurting her!" he tugged hard, but Jake didn't move. His eyes were all for me.

"I'll take her face, and smash it in…" he wasn't staring at me. He was staring into a mental image.

"Jake! Let go!" Seth called out. Jake snapped his arm up and shoved Seth. Hard.

"Stay away, Seth!" Sam growled as he went to restrain Jake.

"Sam, the leech!" yelled Embry as he turned to phase.

"Jake, go!" I ordered shakily.

"Why'd you do that!" yelled Seth as he stood. Emily and Sue came running out.

Jake struggled to let me go, but suddenly his gaze turned to Seth. "Stay back, Kid!" he rumbled. He was shaking harder.

But he now wasn't alone. Because Seth was quivering too.

"Stop calling me that!" he hollered back. I never saw the boy so enraged. Sue went to lay her hand on his shoulder, but Emily pulled him back. "I'm not a kid! I'm freakin' younger then you by one year!" he was vibrating on the spot.

"Seth…" ordered Sam. He released his hold on Jake who had stopped his shaking at once.

"DON'T YOU-" his words were cut off when he fell forward. His scream curled my toes and burned my ears.

"SETH!" cried out Sam as he lunged to him.

Everything happened in a flash like a lightening bolt. But I saw and heard it as if someone pressed the slow mode button.

Seth was twisting his body in pain as he stood, but the higher he went the more different he became. Fur was breaking through his skin and clothes, his body mass growing larger. Emily pulled Sue with great force into the house and down to the floor. Sam stepped back from Seth's dangerous paws, trying to holler over the noise. Jake grabbed my arms and jumped the side of the porch into a bush.

"SETH! CALM DOWN! HE DIDN'T MEAN IT—"

Seth's sandy head was shaking back and forth with great speed. He was so…wild. His control was gone, much more then I expected from him.

"EMBRY! SETH, GET AWAY FROM HERE, NOW!" Sam was shaking now too, but control was covering his face. Within moments, the large black wolf had burst onto the porch. The wood creaked under the two werewolves' feet.

Embry had phased, but instead of helping Sam, he turn tailed towards the woods. I was completely shocked. Why would he run off like that? I turned to Jacob for questions, but he was already shrugging his shorts off; he was only wearing a pair of gray boxers.

"Keep your head down," Jake whispered to me, but I wasn't sure if he meant for me to stay away from Seth or to hide my eyes from his private areas. Either way, I turned my gaze to the earth, not wanting to hear the yelps of pain, the thud of a wolf tumbling down stairs, nor the sobs that escaped Sue's crouched form.


	12. Bonfire

The Other Bella Swan

_"Keep your head down," Jake whispered to me, but I wasn't sure if he meant for me to stay away from Seth or to hide my eyes from his private areas. Either way, I turned my gaze to the earth, not wanting to hear the yelps of pain, the thud of a wolf tumbling down stairs, nor the sobs that escaped Sue's crouched form._

"I can't wait till Saturday!" squealed Jess in delight. I sighed from her enthusiasm and settled in my chair at the lunch table.

"Jess, you said that all morning. When will you stop?" I asked as I picked through my food.

"Till it comes, duh!" I knew Jess was going crazy for the party, but I felt a little different about it.

A year ago, I went to a party at La Push to discover the truth of the Cullens. But I also first met Jacob too. It wasn't that I was unhappy about being with friends (also the fact that they would be protected in the wolves' territory from the visitor and Victoria) at the beach, but it felt different having two totally different groups of people together for one night.

"There will be food, right?" asked Eric eagerly.

"And waves. Chala bunga!" hollered Ben.

"You don't surf," said Ang.

"I didn't say that, but a surf competion won't be so bad," he suggested.

"So, how are we getting there?" asked Ang. Everyone faced Mike who had paid any attention to the conversation.

"Sorry, guys, the suburban is busted. I can only drive my Dad's car, but there is only room for Lauren."

"Lauren? You are taking _Lauren?" _asked a shocked Jessica.

"When did this happen?" asked Eric with interest.

Mike smiled and sat up a bit straighter. "We were doing a project and … we just got together."

"Good for you man," said Ben giving him a high five. Mike quickly turned to me.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I'm glad you found someone," I said truthfully. I felt bad about him breaking up with Jess, but now I was sure he'd be happy. Even if it was with Lauren.

I don't know surely why, but he seemed disappointed by my comment and went back to eating without talking for the rest of the time.

"I'll take Ang, Jess, and Eric." Replied Ben with pride. "Tyler is coming too, but I don't have much room for you, Bella," he admitted.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's ok. I'll just take my truck. I might stay late anyway."

"Alright," sighed Ang happily. " Party time, here we come."

"Ok, but man, I am defiantly hitting those waves," shouted Eric.

"Eric, you only stood up once…" stared Jess, but I wasn't listening anymore.

Victoria's return only made me more scared of my friends, Charlie, and Jacob. I wished the day would come where she will vanish without a trace, being gone and lifting the worry from the wolves' shoulders. But she won't stop till she had what she wants…me

I wanted Jacob to take me to the bonfire, but he had patrol. Otherwise, he would have to do patrol during the party, and that would have sucked for me.

I didn't mind driving the amount of time it took to get to First Beach, but being alone in my truck again scared me. I didn't want to be cornered again like the other night with the visitor who had demanded information about Alice. Why was she looking for her? Then again, I wish the same thing. Alice I missed the most out of the Cullen family besides Edward, and I wanted nothing more then to speak to her one more time. A real goodbye.

It was dusk when I reached the beach. Cars and trucks already lined up in the small parking lot and not far off groups of people were huddled together. It was unusually warm, so I didn't bother to wear the jacket I brought. Instead, I wore a pair of jeans with a green three-quarter sleeved shirt.

As I walked to the crowd, the noise of music and smell of cooking food fill the air around me. I could see half my class here with some other juniors, including a dozen of the teens from the reserve.

"Bella! You're here!" cried Jess excitedly as I stepped into the crowd. Her hug was quick but pleasant.

"Hey, did you, just get here?" I asked still in shock of her greeting.

"Only like five minutes ago. Where is your boyfriend?" she asked eagerly. Now I knew her reason of being happy to see me. She wanted a better look at my new-anti-Edward-boyfriend.

"I'm meeting him here actually. So I guess you haven't seen him?" I was searching the crowd desperately for Jake. I seemed to want to be near more these days, missing the moments we had on the motorcycles, walking on the beach, and our spot on the mountainside.

"Sorry," stated Jess, though she remained hyper. She too was looking across the crowd, probably for a cute guy to catch like a fish while fishing.

"Who is that?" asked Jess. I turned to where her eyes were staring, but I wasn't that interested in what guy she was eyeing. I was looking for my Jacob.

"I don't know who, there are a bunch of guys over there," I commented as I walked away to the food. Jake could be there downing ten tons of burgers,

"Well, I'm going to see what his name is," she spoke aloud and headed to a group of boys. I didn't know why, but I watched her go and for the first time saw who the guys were. It was Embry and Paul eating hotdogs, but a stranger from my school, a boy with blonde spiked hair, was speaking to them. The expression on Paul's face scared me, stopping my heart beating. He was shaking his hands with Embry trying to hold him down from starting a fight, but Paul was physically stronger. And Jess was getting close…

"Jess, wait! Don't go over there!" I yelled in warning, but the music was blasting so loud that no one three feet from me could hear. I took a step to her, but a hand grabbed my wrist.

An ice-cold very strong hand.

I went to scream, I had too. But nothing was escaping my throat. I didn't want to look behind so I continued to watch Jess walk to the fusing boys.

"I want a word with you," hissed a woman's voice. I recognized it instantly. But that was good and bad. Good, because I knew it wasn't Victoria to kill me. But bad because it was none other then the stranger vampire.

I unwillingly faced her, to see she was wearing an average pair of denim shorts and red top. But her face was just as pale and beautiful as a vampire's should be.

"If I let go, will you not run off to your guard dogs?" she asked a little less hostilely. I nodded in agreement, and she lightly released her hold.

"I just have something to tell you before I go," she whispered while crossing her arms. While she spoke she kept her eyes across the crowd, probably watching for the pack.

` "How did you get here?" I stampered.

"I ran," she said as if it was obvious.

"No, I mean, the pack is all over this part of the area. How did they not notice you?" I didn't know why I was having this conversation, but for future reasons I had to know for the werewolves to be aware.

"The Newton boy was kind enough to let me come along." She smiled, "hiding in that truck was a perfect cover up of my scent, including the amount of smoke from the bonfire and food. But that isn't why I wasted my time coming here."

She stepped closer to me with her voice growing lower. "I want you to tell those dogs to leave me be. I only came for a friend of a friend and I don't like hiding out in Seattle for this. I believed what you said about Alice. So I'm leaving. That's all I was here for."

"Why do you want Alice?" I asked still shaking from fright. I knew I was save being surrounded by people, but the woman still haunted me.

"Why must you know?" she challenged. I blinked rapidly from her anger. I didn't understand this vampire. Her eyes were dark from thirst and yet she stands surrounded by dozens of blood pumping humans. And she could have hunt while she was here.

"You aren't like the others," I whispered in thought.

"I'm so glad you noticed," she piped with fake joy, her eyes opening wide. That's when I saw it. The glimmer of gold in the black.

"You don't hunt people." I stated in shock. She rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Yeah, that took long for you to notice." She sneered.

"Bella!" yelled a deep voice. I didn't even blink when Jake jumped from nowhere, himself between the stranger and me with his arms out in protection. "Get out of here!" he growled at the vampire woman. She only smiled, but I could see her body growing tense in the dim light.

"What can you do? Want to attack a girl with all these humans around? Go on," she spoke while taking a step back.

"You are lucky that witnesses are around," he growled again. Within a moment two other large boys appeared at his side. On the left a very angry Paul and the right a protective Embry.

"Wait, Jake, she is leaving," I begged. Jake still ignored my words with his eyes locked with the woman.

"The girl speaks the truth," she whispers through clenched teeth.

"Is that a gift you can do? Persuade people? Well it won't work on us," he murmured. Paul stepped closer, but Jacob held him back with a firm hand. "Paul, don't do anything stupid."

"Please, guys, believe me. She won't bother us again," I said desperately with my hands grabbing Jake's shoulder.

" Why should we trust her?" asked Jake without looking at me.

"Because she knows the Cullens. She doesn't hunt people," I whispered very low, though I knew all four of them heard me. Jake turned his head slightly to me.

He didn't speak, but his change from crouching forward to standing calmly straight up proved my words changed his mind.

"So what? She is still a leech. She doesn't have a right here," snarled Paul who stepped even closer to her. The Woman didn't move back, because her gaze turned to me with trust. Something I didn't believe she would do.

"Paul," ordered Jake with leadership. Against his will, Paul stepped back into place with an unhappy rumble in his throat. This confused me, because wasn't Jake a wolf much shorter then Paul?

"I told you I will go." She pointed out with a finger. "But I won't promise I'll not return. Some things are better left till it needs to be faced again."

Jake stared her down, but he relaxed his tense shoulders under my hands and stepped back to be beside me. "We'll tell the others of your departure. But I wish for you to give us a sign if you were to return."

"Then in case it would be important in the future, I recommend you know that my name is Brissa and I'm not a human sucker." She released her hold on Jake's eyes and turned to me with less darkness. "Thank you for what I needed to hear. You are an unusual human." She turned away, walking rather fast for a normal person into the crowd. Jake turned to Embry.

"Tell the others of her passing. And watch her till she leaves the state." Embry nodded in agreement before following Brissa through the dancing teens. Paul huffed a cloud of air from his lungs before storming off the other way.

"Jake," I said still in a whisper. He faced me, grabbing my hands on his shoulders to hold in his.

"I'm sorry, Bella. This isn't how I wanted us to be. Having to watch for danger, being apart…this isn't what I imagined." He sighed deeply as if he was releasing stress from inside him.

"We never expected anything but trouble, Jacob." I said seriously. "But that's how it will be for us. I'll always be the damsel in distress and you the knight that rides to my rescue."

Jake huffed a laughed. "That is so cliché," he laughed.

"Well, it's better then saying I'm always going to be chased by crazy vampires and you're going to charge in as a oversize monstrous wolf, right?"

"You got it," he smiled before pulling me in a hug.

"Awe, how cute!" squealed a voice behind me. I sighed in annoyance and turned to Jess.

"Hey," greeted Jake with the smile I loved.

"Jacob! It is nice to see you again! I was actually wondering if you knew the two guys that are shirtless here. I think one was named Paul, but I'm not sure if that's right."

Jake chuckled at her. "Yeah, they're my buds. If you like, I could introduce you to Paul but Embry isn't here anymore."

"Oh, Embry? That's a unusual name," she remarked.

"Less unusual then Quil," added Jake as he placed a arm around my waist.

"That's so cool! You know, I would really like to meet them. They look like a lot of fun to be around." Suggested Jess with a hint.

"Fun wouldn't be the word I'd use," I murmured under my breath.

"Actually, we are cliff diving tomorrow, so why don't you and Bella come?" asked Jake to my horror. Was he crazy? Jess with the _pack_? There is no way that would mix.

"I don't think that would be—"

"Come on, Bella, it should be fun! Didn't you want to go cliff diving with me a while ago?" questioned Jake with mischief eyes. That jerk is having fun with this.

"I can't wait!" shrilled an overjoyed Jess.

"Why don't Bella pick you up at noon?" asked Jake with a too pleasant tone. I tried nudging him in the ribs, but with his strength he probably didn't notice.

"Ok! I'll see you tomorrow!" said jess before turning to walk to Lauren with Mike by the fire. Lauren's seemed bored while Mike talked on without her eye contact. I was now feeling bad for him.

"She is so…happy," commented Jake with a smile. I gave him a glare. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Please. Jessica? With the guys? Are you mental!"

"First, no, and second, there is a reason I invited her." He stated.

I was now officially confused. "What the hell is that exactly?"

"You'll see," he smirked before pulling me closer for a kiss. I should have argued further, maybe take aim at his gut, but his warm touch and full lips smothered my rage down.

**What did you think? Any theories on what will happen next? Please review! Next chapter should be up in a few days!**


	13. Imprint

The Other Bella Swan

"_You'll see," he smirked before pulling me closer for a kiss. I should have argued further, maybe take aim at his gut, but his warm touch and full lips smothered my rage down._

"This is going to be the best! Swimming with a bunch of guys, no—hot guys! I can't wait!" Jess hollered excitedly from her seat. It was nearly one in the afternoon and we were nearly to La Push that she started to pipe up about how awesome it would be.

"I can wait," I muttered under my breath.

"What?" she asked, having heard me mumble.

"Nothing!" I answered opening my eyes wide in fake happiness and looking at her. "I can't either!"

Prefect. I was going to spend my free time to be with Jake with the pack. _And _Jess. Thank god, I had my period. Was afraid of the comments the boys would throw at me in a bathing suit.

But Jess wasn't as shy about her body. Under her skirt and jacket was a purple bikini that I found more open then others.

"So who will be there? Besides, Jake I mean?" she asked when we passed the Welcome to La Push sign.

I wanted to groan in annoyance. I miss driving in silence.

"Paul, Embry, and Jared I think. There might be others but I know those three will be there."

"Which ones were at the party?" she pushed. This wasn't going to end. Why can't I own a faster car now?

"Paul and Embry." I said sternly without moving my eyes from the road. But Jessica didn't get the hint.

"Was Paul the lean but cute one?" she asked eagerly.

"No, that was Embry," I said with as much control.

"So, Paul is the built hot guy." she said, more then to herself then a question to me.

I honestly didn't want to know what was going through the head of hers.

We arrived at the cliffs as the clouds set in. though the sun was hidden, Jake's welcoming arms warmed me.

"Hey, Bells," he sighed into my hair. I sighed in return and covered his body in a hug. I didn't want to let go, to stay wrapped together with him, but the rushing feet of two wild boys threw us apart.

"Bella, thank god! We thought you were going to chicken out!" called Jared loudly. Standing beside him was a lanky Seth, his once nearly grown out hair cut short like the others. They both wore only swim trunks, Jared green and Seth brown. Jake, on the other hand, wore some impressive faded red cargo shorts.

"Who is the friend?" asked Seth as he eyeballed Jess, who remained a little behind me.

"This is Jessica. Jess, Jared and Seth," I introduced them each. Jess eyed the boys like they were priceless artifacts.

"You aren't afraid to dive?" asked Jared curiously. Jess shook her head. This made Seth laugh at her sudden shyness. They each grabbed her arm, lifting her without trouble.

"Maybe, I shouldn't," she stuttered when she spotted the cliff that Embry and Paul was on. The boys just laughed and walked to the cliff side.

"Bella!" she called out in fear, but I just smiled and waved at her. Jake laughed at this and wrapped me in a one-arm hug. We headed down the path, but instead of following up the ridge, he took me halfway down the slope where a patch of grass covered some earth. A wooden table sat in the center, filled with a small group of people.

"Hey!" called out Emily. She left her work over some plates to give me a hug. "I haven't seen you since Seth's…you know. How are you?"

"Fine, but just to let you know, I brought a friend who isn't caught up on the wolf thing."

"That's ok, Jake told us." Sam called out from his spot on the bench. It wasn't till then that I noticed the girl with raven hair. I have never seen her before, at a party or with the pack.

"Hello," she greeted me. Her smile was rather bright, and I couldn't help but wonder if she was sixteen or seventeen.

"Hi," I managed to speak out, but I was still confused. Thanks to Jake, he knew me well enough.

"This is Kim, Jared's girlfriend. And yes, she knows about us." I turned to face him, shock burning my face. How did she know? It was like Jacob read my mind, because he answered that question too.

"She is Jared's imprint," answered Emily softly. I continued to stare in puzzlement. Her eyes darted to Jake's face. "She doesn't know," she whispered. I rounded on him.

"What does she mean? What is imprinting?" I never thought Jake would keep secrets from me. But now I felt betrayed.

He didn't make any eye contact with me. "I didn't want you to know, because I didn't want you to leave me."

"What? Why would I leave you?" I crossed my arms to hold my anger down. I was never that open with my emotions when I was with Edward.

"Because…imprinting is like when you see her, there is nothing else. Gravity can't keep you to this earth, only she can. A brother, friend, or lover is what you would be. Just for her."

I stared at him when he finished. The way he spoke was so deep, as if imprinting was more then finding love.

"So, how does it work?" I asked quietly. Emily had returned to her work with Kim and Sam in conversation.

"When you are a werewolf, it is a way to find your soul mate. Your other half. Jared for example, was with Kim in the same class for over three years. She had this crush on him, but her never took a second look. But after he turned, only glanced at her once. Boom. A loving couple to raise a loving strong family."

"Is that a reason for it? To breed strong soon-to-be werewolves?"

He shook his head as if what I said was stupid. " It's a way to find the person you were meant to be with. The same happened to Emily and Sam."

"So, why would this make me want to break up with you?" I questioned.

"Bella…I haven't imprinted." I felt sick for a second. My mind was whirling with a vision of an older Jake, kissing a stranger in front of. Never leaving her face to see mine.

"So, you think that if you were to, that you wouldn't love me?"

"I didn't want you to know, so you wouldn't worry." He walked closer to me to place his hand on my cheek. "But please, Bella. Remember I love you. Only you. No girl will stand in my way." I sighed before he pulled me in a hug. But once again, the boys interrupted us, this time all soaked carrying Jess.

"That was some nasty tides!" called out Seth. He glanced to the table to eye the food.

"Bella! It was amazing! I can't believe you didn't come in!" screamed Jess with joy as the guys placed her down. I couldn't believe it. Jess was getting along with the _werewolves? _

"Lunch is served," ordered Emily. In a flash, the boys jumped the table to gather any piece of hotdog or burger. Kim laughed at Jared who tried to stuff three in his mouth at once. I laughed as well, but my gaze left them when I noticed Embry still standing beside Jess.

"Want a burger?" Jess asked as she went for a plate. But Embry didn't answer. His eyes remained on Jess as if she was the savior of his life, the reason he breaths…

"I can't believe it!" I yelled out in realization. Embry imprinted Jessica? Was that why Jacob wanted her here? To meet her soul mate? Future husband? How will Jess take this news?

"Bella, don't say anything," whispered Jake in my ear. I shivered by his teeth grazing my earlobe. "He needs to tell her." I nodded in understanding, but my mind still buzzed. Was anything normal going to happen in my life?


	14. Arguement

The Other Bella Swan

"_Bella, don't say anything," whispered Jake in my ear. I shivered by his teeth grazing my earlobe. "He needs to tell her." I nodded in understanding, but my mind still buzzed. Was anything normal going to happen in my life?_

Night fell pretty quickly. I hadn't expected to stay past six but at a glance at my watch, it read nine thirty. I wanted to head home to cook for Charlie, but I had an urge to remain at Jake's side.

Only a few hours ago Jacob told me of imprinting, and because of what he said, I never wanted to leave him. I had just got on a role with him a month ago. Would he abandon me like Edward? Leave me in the dust with a hole in my chest, only for another monster to steal my heart and break it again? But he said the imprinter would be anything for the imprintee. Is it possible that the girl would ask for only a brotherly relationship? But why would she do that? All the women under this wolf spell seem to love the man adorably.

I felt my eyelids droop as Jared was telling a joke. Sam and Emily, along with Jared and Kim, were snuggled close while Seth, Paul, Embry, and Jess sprawled across the grass with no room on the table. Jake to the liberty to wrap me close from the chilly air on the boulder and I sighed in relief with his warm skin.

"Hey, sleepy, want me to take you home?" asked Jake when I dozed for a minute. I wanted to shake my head no, to stay under the stars with him, his forest scent filling my nostrils.

"We actually should all head home. I have a paper due that I didn't even get a topic for on Monday." Said Paul. I sighed tiredly. I was sleepy, but also I wouldn't have the guts to leave by myself.

Emily and Sam climbed into their car while Paul and Seth walked into the woods. I looked on in sadness, knowing that Seth would have to live this life of danger and control. He was only fifteen, for god's sake! Yet as he walked off, he stood nearly three inches taller then me with the build and face of a man, his years of being free and a wild teenager taken from him…just like my Jacob.

Embry went to follow them, but cautiously approached Jess who was eyeing him from the corner of her eye.

"I had fun. You should come down here more often," he spoke with a sly grin. I smiled with my face covered from the darkness as Jess grinned back and swayed on the spot.

"Yeah, I would love that," replied Jess with a blush. But when he nodded in return and headed to the trees where Seth and Paul vanished she frowned in confusion. "Wait! Where are you going? Don't you want a ride?" she hollered after him.

Embry turned to wave from the brush before running off in the dark. Jess titled her head puzzled and faced Jake.

"He doesn't live far from here. It's ok," answered Jake simply, but I knew it wasn't home he was running to.

Jake volunteered to drive Jess and me home and I was glad for his company. I was too drossy to talk with Jess about Embry, so I sat in the back as Jake answered all Jess's questions.

"What is his favorite food? Does he have a car? How'd you guys meet? Is he dating? What is his—"

"Jess!" I called out from my snuggled corner. I didn't even bother to open my eyes. "Be calm. Breathe in, breathe out…"

Jess rolled her eyes, but continued to look at Jake for answers.

" He loves mushroom pizza, eat a whole pie himself, and he is waiting for enough money to buy this pickup, we meet at six, and no he isn't dating. Plus, I'm sure he would love to see you again."

Jess smiled at this and stared out the window in silence. I should have been happy for her, but a storm was rumbling in my stomach. Was it Jealousy? Why would I be jealousy? Was it because I was aware of the life these boys had and she was hidden in the dark? Was it She met a boy for her that didn't ignore her for weeks and crack the reformed heart?

No, it was none of those things. It was because her soul mate was hers; she no longer had to wait for him. Because she would soon find out that he won't go anywhere without her, and not to worry of some other woman taking him away. But I was. Jake could be here, protecting, loving, helping me, but then tomorrow he could be swift away from some stranger. Would that ever happen? I prayed no, but my mind thought a different solution.

_You think this imprint problem will go away? You are wrong to consider that!_

No, Jake loves me. Nothing will break what we have!

_Keep saying it while you still have him. But once he is gone, you will be alone. Just like before._

Edward's face shown in my memory. The face he had when we went to the meadow. But then it switched to the face he wore the day he left me. Hard and cold. I wished for Jake to never carry that.

Jess was dropped of at her house within fifteen minutes, and Jake drove rather fast to my house. This made me uncomfortable. He didn't even speak a word.

Charlie's cruiser sat in the driveway, which was probably the reason why the living room lights were on.

Jake turned off the truck, which was a sign that he wasn't leaving soon. I jumped out to stand beside him has we walked to the house. We didn't even reach the steps when he stopped abruptly. I turned to meet his sober face.

"Bella, I saw the way you looked at Kim and Jared and Jess and Embry. Does the imprinting bother you?"

My brain was answering for me in my head. _Course it bothers me! How can I trust you won't abandon me?_

"Jake. I'm just worried about loosing you," I admitted under my breath. But I knew his ears could hear me.

"I told you, I love you."

"For now," I said softly. He wasn't happy about that.

"Why can't you believe me?"

"I believe the normal-Jacob. Just not the wolf-Jacob."

"I'm still the same Jake, Bells," he pleaded with a step closer. "I'm still here, still the boy you befriended, the man you fell in love with."

"But what if you went to school and saw some girl? Wouldn't you love her?"

"That will not happen! I have seen ever girl there, in fact, every girl on the reserve! There are no risks."

"But what about Embry? He didn't imprint on a Native American Quileute. How do I know you will not meet someone from my school?"

He stepped so close to me that I had to bend my head far back to look up at him. His face was raw with anger.

"I will never know, Bella! No one can! Can't you see? I am following a path of no choices! No secrets! I need you to help me through this! So please, just forget it!"

"I can't, Jacob!" I yelled back frustrated. I stepped away from him. "There is no way for me to erase this! I have to go!" I went to stomp onto the steps, but Jake's arm grabbed me.

"Bella! This is stupid!" he said with deep eyes.

"No, Jake, _this," _I motioned to us together, "is stupid! What is the point if you could be taken away! I'm sorry, Jacob, but I can't shatter my heart again." I turned away, his hand releasing me. I didn't want to see his face.

"It's too late for my heart," he whispered. I swiftly faced him again, but he was already disappearing in the shadows across the lawn.

I shook my head violently and groaned out in anger. Whipping around I went into the house, passing a shocked Charlie, and slammed the bathroom door.

Why? Why did I do that!

_Because it was right. He would have broken you when you got too close._

Maybe he was right! Maybe I shouldn't have worried.

_What? Are you crazy?_

Crazy in love with a man I lost.

For the first time in weeks, I actually saw myself in the mirror. At the eyes, nose, and lips. I was different. My hair was no longer smooth and deep brown. Instead it was more wild, but in a pretty way, with golden highlights. My once very pale skin was just a shade tanner, and my body… it was as thin as before. I must have gained at least ten pounds, but in all the right places. My glassy eyes shone more bright as if the misty reflection vanished.

Vanished like the love of my life.


	15. Hunt

The Other Bella Swan

_I must have gained at least ten pounds, but in all the right places. My glassy eyes shone more bright as if the misty reflection vanished. Vanished like the love of my life._

"Why don't you call him again," suggested Charlie. I glared at him from my seat across the table. "Or not," he muttered when he saw my face.

I sighed, disappointed in myself. I ate a mouthful of spaghetti as Charlie placed his dish in the sink.

"I tried, Dad. I tried earlier today and three times yesterday. He won't pick up."

Charlie exhaled deeply before taking his place again on the chair. " You guys have been apart for only two weeks. I spoke with Billy the other day and the kid is really down. I don't know how you teenagers do it now a days, but I believe if you don't fix it soon you will regret it."

I didn't say anything, because I knew he was right. I was as upset as ever without Jacob. It wasn't as bad as Edward, because I knew Jake would not leave forever. I knew we weren't together because he didn't want me; he was just mad at me for my stupidity.

_Why did I freak out? If only I didn't know about the stupid imprinting!_

"I really miss him," I admitted. Charlie didn't know what to say to me, so he stood and headed to the living room. But I wasn't finished.

"Dad, did you ever feel like you were going to loose somebody before they even thought of leaving?"

"You mean, expect them to do what might not happen?" he asked.

"Hey, I'm asking the questions," I put in.

"Well, Bells, I felt that way with your mom. Even though she did leave, it doesn't mean I was wrong."

"Wrong?" I questioned with a cocked eyebrow. I was confused with what he was saying.

"See, when your mom and I graduated I thought I was going to loose her during college, so I purposed."

"And I came, and everything went downhill," I commented with an irritated tone.

"No, Bella. It went down because I thought far ahead and chickened out." He sighed before joining me near the table. Placing a hand on my shoulder he looked me straight in the eye. "And I don't want you to make that mistake with Jake."

I nodded in agreement, though I wasn't totally sure. Is what I did was a mistake? Will the choice I made ruin what would have been a perfect life? I now saw what Charlie meant. I couldn't loose Jacob over a stupid prediction. I had to take a risk.

"You know what Dad? I'm going to go down there." I rose from my chair, carelessly placing my half empty dish in the fridge. Charlie's eyes widened and I guessed it was either because of my sudden change of mind or the fact that I decided to leave late on a school night.

"Bella…" started Charlie as I grabbed my keys.

"Dad, I will be ok. If I don't do this now, I will never get the gut to do it again." I was out the door before a faint "_call me when you get there!" _

I had thought that it was stupid to go, with him likely out or Billy to lie of him home. But the faster I drove, the more hope filled me, like I was chugging soda.

_He will be there, he will take me back. I know him. _

Houses disappeared from sight on either side of the road, the window lights fading in the review mirror behind me. For a good five minutes, it was calm but the roar of my engine, trying to beat its limit. Moonlight glowed very bright above, as if it were day with a blue tone. Few clouds roamed the sky, so the endless road remained open and bright.

Suddenly, my truck jerked. I screamed slightly in surprised. What just happened? I looked into my review mirrors, but nothing caught my eye. Only the red taillights following the end of my truck. This brought back a memory; of the day I first met real vampires, not like the Cullens. How their red eyes glowed in hunger at my presence. How I feared them to follow behind us in the jeep while escaping the baseball field. Worrying of the chase…

I glanced back in my mirror to check again, and suddenly something flashed behind. It was hard to make out, but it was almost a blur—

Victoria!

Why was I stupid enough to go alone? Why did this happen now? At least Charlie wasn't with me, to share this fate. At least Jake already thought worst of me… wait! The line into La Push! It was only a minute away!

My truck jerked again, but this time with more force. I fiddled quickly with my phone trying to dial the numbers as another hit came to my truck.

_Pick up pick up pick up!_

"Hello?" asked a high-toned voice.

"Emily! Emily, get the guys! Victoria is after me! Get Sam and Paul and Jake, but not just one cause I don't want them to get to hurt!"

"Bella? Was that you? What did you say?" her voiced was cracked and words were chipped away.

"Damn cell service!" I yelled in frustration. Only a few seconds away from the line…

"Damn what?"

"JUST GET THE GUYS HERE NOW!" I didn't understand the rage or fear that crept through me. I would risk a friend's life, but I trusted the pack. I trusted wise Sam, tempered but loyal Paul, and dear protective Jacob…

_**CRASH!**_

__My truck slammed into a dark figure that stood in the way of my path. Flipping forward, I screamed out in shock, waiting as if in slow motion to land to my death. Quicker then I thought, the truck banged upside down onto the cement, my upper body dancing like a lifeless puppet. It slid a good five yards, screeching as glass and metal met stone. With a final lurch, the passenger side slammed into a tree trunk, the window smashed into fragments, the side doors dented in from the pressure. It shook from the collision, my side lifting into the air for a few feet before crashing back down on the dirt.

I didn't move for one of three reasons: in fear I was dead, to damage whatever was already broken, or to show I was alive for Victoria to come at me.

_If she wanted to kill me, why did she make me crash? She is a vampire; she could have snapped my neck at anytime._

Then I remembered what Laurent had said in the meadow, the last minutes of his forever life.

_"She wanted to kill you for the death of James, killing Edward's mate for him killing hers. An eye for an eye._"

But that wasn't what feared me the most in that memory.

_"She wanted to do it slowly, painfully. To torture you…"_

Before I could think, a pair of boots appeared at my window side. They were dark and silk, ones only a woman would wear.

I screamed the loudest I have, Victoria's face bent to my level. Her cruel smile of satisfaction made me shift away from her, but that was hard considering I was still buckled and was upside down.

"Ready to die?" she asked in an angel's voice. How could something so sweet truly be so evil? "Well, you will have to wait." Her white marble hand clambered on my door handle, yanking it off with no struggle.

This was it. What Edward fought for last year was a waste. I was already destined to die.

_He told you to not do anything reckless…_

I only wanted to see Jacob. Dear Jacob…

_Keep yourself alive, live your life…_

That isn't possible, I'm meeting death.

_Try harder…_

I didn't know what voice spoke in my head. It was Edward, I was sure, but my own voice overplayed his. Like we both read from the same pages of a speech.

"Victoria, please!" her arm reached in to rip me from my seat. "I didn't mean for James to be killed! I just wanted to live!"

"You destroyed what he was," she growled as she pulled me. I felt a painful tug at my chest as the seatbelt pulled against it.

_Tell her she is watched. It is a trap._

"You think you got me this easily?" I tried to laugh at the pain. "The wolves are hidden, you have been set up!"

"No, I smell no dogs."

_Hidden by scent. Fooled._

"It was hidden, they knew you better then you think!"

Her black eyes burned under the shadow of the night. "I am not that blin—"

A sudden outburst of broken branches and thudding of feet took her eyes from me. Without releasing her hold on me, she stood slightly up in caution and panic. A large mass slammed into her, the sound of hard flesh meeting rock. Victoria screamed in surprise, being shifted away from me, so close to her goal…

There was movement of shadows as Victoria and the intruder snapped and grabbed at each other. I hassled to unclip my buckle, causing me to land with a bang on the truck ceiling. I moaned from the bump of my shoulder, which landed first. Struggling through the open space, I was halfway out when I glanced up to see what was happening. Now on the road, Victoria crouched in defense, her eyes switching from me to her opponent.

Feeling safe enough, I tore my gaze from her to see to my rescuer. It was no doubt one of the pack, for the wolf form and growls could only be theirs. But a stray cloud was dawdling on the moon above, and the pelt color was hard to recognize. It was too large to be Seth, and I remembered Jacob mentioning that Leah was small, probably because she was female. Sam? Paul? Jacob? I was clueless.

Victoria took a step forward but the wolf lunged at her, its paws outstretched. They squirmed in a blur, to fast for my eyes to catch the fight. But luckily my fear of loosing a friend was answered.

Pouncing on the top of my truck, two more wolves landed swiftly yet viciously before me, their tails only a foot away. The moon finally was released from its hold behind the cloud, and so better blue light covered the road. I now saw who had came: the wolf fighting Victoria had very dark fur, as I thought it was Sam, but now I could clearly make out that one of the wolves guarding was bigger then the others with darker fur then the first. Beside Sam was none other then a russet-colored wolf, his back arched as if he was ready to spring. He didn't get his chance, though, because Victoria and the mystery wolf vanished in a chase, Sam-wolf following in pursuit. I waited for the Jake-wolf to run with them, but instead he relaxed his stand turning on the spot and racing into the nearby trees. It was quiet for a short time, but it was broke from Jake's sudden calls.

"Bella! Bella! Tell me you are alive, tell me she is ok…" I heard him mumble the last sentence as he struggled, probably putting on clothes. In half a second, he burst through the dark, sprinting to my side in a pair of baggy gym shorts.

"Bella! Oh god, thank you! What were you doing?" he asked anxiously as he helped me from the truck. I tried to stand, but the crash still left me shaking.

"Jake! Jake, I wanted to see you, I had to! I'm sorry!" I pulled myself up, using the remains of my strength to hug him, to know that he was really here and not a dream.

"Bella, I'm sorry too! I didn't want to leave you, but I—"

"I don't care! I don't care who you become or who you meet because I love you! And I want to stay with you!"

"Bella," he said huskily before grabbing either side of my face and pressing his lips to mine. It wasn't sweet like when we would kiss each other hello and goodbye, wasn't passionate like on that first date on the Cliffside. It was lustful, strong flames that were dying for the past few weeks, now rising from our sudden touch.

I wanted him more then ever, to get closer and closer, but my energy had left me. I slid slowly down, my focus clouding.

"Bella?" asked a worried Jacob. His hands left my face to grab at my waist, helping me to settle on the dirt. I was so fragile, so loose in the limbs. My chest and shoulder hurt, and I suddenly realized that blood was leaking from a wound in my right thigh.

"I'm tired…" I admitted. But there was one thing I had to know. "Jake, who was the wolf that attacked Victoria? Was it Paul or Jared?"

Jake's eyes, though my vision started to blur, were pained with sadness. "Bella, since you have been gone…Quil phased. It is his first time back as human from his change and when he was walking home he heard you scream…he shouldn't have gone off, because he wasn't taught the right skills, but I'm glad. I'm glad he saved you."

That was all I heard, besides the approaching sound of a car that halted to the side of the road, the headlights blinding my sight, only for Jake to move in the way so that his face was the last thing I saw before I went out.

**Sorry I didn't update lately, but this week was rather busy! Now the real fun will come, with Victoria returning with familiar friends…**

**UPDATE IS FRIDAY OR SATURDAY! **


	16. Unexpected

The Other Bella Swan

_That was all I heard, besides the approaching sound of a car that halted to the side of the road, the headlights blinding my sight, only for Jake to move in the way so that his face was the last thing I saw before I went out._

June came closer then I thought. It was probably the recent news of Victoria, the pack growing, and Jake's return in my life or maybe it was everything.

Charlie had reminded me of Dartmouth in Alaska and I suddenly realized I would be leaving Jacob in a few months. So I rejected the offer and instead told Charlie I was going to wait a year before college so that I could make more money for college. Charlie wasn't happy of the news, but the thought of having to pay off lower debts for the years we couldn't afford yet made him agree. Jake also wasn't as joyful about me putting education aside for him, but he also was happy we had another year together.

Everything was finally going perfect, though I was still bruised from my 'car accident'. However, a week before graduation was when it all tumbled down hill.

"I am sure you all have great plans for the future," Mrs. Hocks was saying during last period. "And the choices you will make will give you the full taste of growing up." I heard snickers behind me from two guys, but didn't pay any attention. My eyes burned into the clock above the chalkboard, my patience running out. Jake was to come and pick me up right after, because we were to go on a date in Seattle. Finally, the bell rang, and I hurried from the room to my locker.

There was really no reason to rush. True, Jake's school finished ten minutes before mine, but it still took him time to drive here instead of running as, well…a wolf.

Fumbling with my books at my open locker, I heard someone approach from behind. I twisted around my shoulder to see Mike a foot away. "Hey, Mike," I said cheerfully. I don't know why but I was smiling. In fact, I was doing that all day. I guess the moments away with Jacob warmed me.

"Hi," spoke Mike, and even though I was still facing my locker, I could hear the anticipation in his voice. "Bella, I am actually having girl troubles."

"Really?" I asked puzzled. "Why don't you ask Ang or Jessica?" I advised. I wasn't that sure if I would be that much help. After all, I have only dated a vampire and werewolf in my love life.

"Jess and I are still not talking much and Ang is already gone. Please?" he begged, but as if he were a child asking for a candy bar and fearing the answer 'no'.

"Yeah, sure," I sighed as I glanced at my watch. I still had to walk to the parking lot and wait another three minutes.

I slammed my locker shut, turning around to walk down the hall, Mike following close behind. There were only a dozen students left around the all the corners and most were freshmen. I couldn't find even a teacher still organizing in the classrooms.

"So, I have been going out with Lauren for a while, and she seems to be distant with me," started off Mike as he stepped up to be side to side with me.

"Well, I don't know if I'll be much help," I said as we round another corner. The doors were just ten yards down…

"See, when I want to get her attention, she seems to stray away from me," he continued.

"Then I guess you need to get her to glance. Do something that might impress her."

"Like ask her to the movies?" asked Mike.

"Yeah, like that," I said.

"Or say something funny? Make a grand entrance?"

"Exactly! See? Why do you need me? You are full of ideas," we came to the door and when I opened it I found only a quarter of the lot filled with cars. Mostly teacher's cars too. "Why is it everyone leaves before I even make it out the door? Am I that slow?"

"Well, kind of," said Mike, "but, Bella, I did those things already! And I get nothing! Is something wrong with me? Am I not that attractive?"

I let my eyes stray from the road, only because I didn't want Mike to think I wasn't paying attention to him. Even though I was only listening in a way.

"Mike, you are extremely cute and loving and funny, so I see no reason why Lauren would want to ignore you."

"Really? You mean it?" he asked.

"Of, course! Mike if you really want to keep her just smack one on her," I muttered the last few words as I turned back to the road.

"What if she hates me after? Doesn't that happen in the movies?" I turned yet again on him.

"True, but it also happens the good way too. Just take a chance," I advised. Before I could turn to the road again, Mike suddenly grabbed my shoulders, his face inches from mine. "Mike! What are you doing?"

"Taking a chance," he said rather silently, as if to himself, and before I could protest, his mouth collided into mine.

It wasn't cool and grazing like Edward nor warm and firm like Jacob's. A normal guy never kissed me, so it was either I had no idea or Mike was seriously a horrible at it. He was wet and smushy, his lips opening and closing around my closed ones like he was gasping for air. I couldn't take this crap from him. Doing as Charlie instructed me two years ago, I kneed him with harder force then a thought possible. I guess it was because I had always struggled to my limit when Jake were embrace me in a hug that even a grizzly bear could escape.

His mouth left mine his face screwed up in pain. He howled in a very high tone, bending over till he was on his knees, gripping his cock to ease the pain.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" I demanded as I wiped my lips. His saliva was so thick and covered my face so much I had to wipe another three or four times. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

"But…I always…liked…you," he gasped; his eyes still stretched wide like a deer in the headlights.

"But you don't go kissing me like that! What about Lauren?"

"I…lied. We…broke…up…last…Sunday. Besides…you just…said…to take…a chance." He was still gasping, but he was starting to get his speaking back.

"I lied too! You think I would know best? I didn't start dating till I was seventeen! And a half!"

"But I just…thought we could…you know, try…it?" he struggled to stand, but only made it on his hands.

"I told you! I have a boyfri—" car breaks broke across my words. I swiftly moved to face the road, which was now occupied with Jacob's Rabbit. He stepped out before it even came to a sudden halt, his eyes puzzled and dangerous, his chest heaving under his t-shirt.

"What happen Bella? Is Victoria here? I heard you screaming when I pulled in," he came up to me, his hands grabbing my shoulders to look me over, making sure I wasn't missing any body parts.

"I'm fine, Jake, she wasn't here," I said hastily, wanting him to calm down. I didn't need him bursting into an overlarge animal with Mike front and center.

"Good." He stated, giving a sigh of relief. I could smell his breath as it escaped his mouth. The only thought that came to my head was sitting in the middle of the pine forest, wildflowers filling my nose and the sweet soft fur of an animal.

Jake left my eyes for a second, which brought me back. He was staring down at Mike, who made it to a standing position, still bent over with his hands rested on his knees. "What happen to him?" he asked, though with little concern. I hadn't forgot how they never bonded well.

"Nothing, nothing," I insisted. As bad as I wanted to hurt Mike again, I felt it was best to save him from a death sentence. "He just fell over a twig. Come on, he's fine." I pulled on Jacob's left arm with as much force as I could muster, but like always, my strength was useless against him.

"No! I am not fine!" spoke Mike breathlessly. He managed to nearly stand to his full height. Jake's face was staring at Mike's and since I was pulling him from behind, his expression was hidden from me.

"Jacob," said Mike, "I just kissed Bella." I felt Jake's arm tense under my hands. Quick as I could, I spun to stand in front of Jacob, though I nearly fell myself.

"He is joking! Ha ha! Nice one, Mike," I said loudly with fear. Was he crazy? Does he not see the over six-foot hunk of muscle glaring at him, ready to break his body like a cracker?

"I kissed her because I wanted to do it since I met her." He was making it worse. Trying my best, I shoved my arms into Jake's chest, digging my feet into the ground at an angle for more force. Nothing.

"I thought it was a crush, but I have felt this way since last March. I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." My face was still pressed into Jake's, so I could hardly make out what their faces read.

"You probably want to kill me right now—"

_Big surprise._

"—But I'm willing to say I won't bother her anymore. I just wanted…to see what it was like. To kiss her."

There was a rather long silence. I stopped my shoving to learn of what Jake was going to do. Steadily, his body relaxed and I struggled to look up to read his face. It was tight yet smooth. His eyes seemed to understand.

"Mike, I know how you feel," spoke Jake quietly. He glanced down to my face to nod that he was ok. I wasn't sure of it, so even when I stepped to the side, I kept my hand on his arm.

"I have had a crush on Bella since I met her too. But unlike you I was lucky enough to get her."

Mike stared at him in surprise. "Yeah," his eyes glanced at me, "You were."

"But she is with me," Jake said, "and I don't want to loose her. So you will have to forget her. Sorry, but it's true. She loves me."

"I can see that." Muttered Mike as he looked back at me. "But I need to know. So what is it, Bella?"

"I am in love with Jacob," I announced without hesitation. It wasn't a lie; in fact it was far from it. Mike had no chance against Jake, the man I would fight for.

"I get the picture," sighed Mike, as he stood straight at last. His eyes wandered back to Jacob. "Sorry, again. I won't bother to kiss her again. I just wanted to—"

"Dude," Jake cut across, "I understand. Don't worry; I'm sure you will find a girl at college. Maybe a blonde?" a smile broke across his face and I felt it was safe enough to release my hold on him.

Mike laughed. " I think I'll get who ever wants me. See you guys," he walked pass us, giving me one last hopeless look before proceeding to his truck.

"Wow, Jake, you did pretty well," I said as we started to walk to his Rabbit. He took my bag from my shoulder and threw it in the back seat. "I was sure you were going to kill him."

"Bella," he said as he went to the front of the car. "I promise you, I would never kill him." Suddenly, he turned on the spot, running full speed at Mike who turned to late to see what was coming. In a flash, Jake's arm pulled back and it landed with a crunch against Mike's face. He cried out in pain, falling to the gravel with his hands covering his face. I could spy bits of blood pour out between his fingers.

I had shrieked in shock as Jake did this, and was still rooted to the spot with my hands at my mouth when he marched over.

He went to open the door for me, but then frowned in puzzlement at my expression. "What?"

"You just attacked him! What happen to your promise?"

"No, I promised to not _kill _him. I only hit him once, and not even that hard."

I hopped into the passenger seat, still staring with wide shocked eyes at Mike who struggle to rise.

"He's man, he'll be fine," said Jake as he started the car. With a quick graceful swerve, he spinned the car to the road, taking off in the direction of Seattle.

"So, how was school?" he asked after ten minutes. I only glared at him. "Come on, he saw it coming. Besides, we are going on a date, so it would be nice if you would talk a little."

"Ok," I said as I huffed out an air of anger, "I'll talk. Hey, Jake, thanks for punching a friend of mine, even though he might be in the hospital!" I snapped the last sentence at him, but he only laughed.

"I almost forgot," said Jake as if to change the subject, "Sam and Emily wanted me to tell you they have a wedding date. August fourth." He turned to look into my eyes. "Will you be a bride's maid? Emily really wants you to."

"Me?" I said, completely forgetting my anger. "Who else?"

"Just Sue and Sam's cousin." He paused. "And Leah."

"What? I thought she hated him for leaving her! Why would she do that?"

"Emily is still her closest cousin. Leah feels what Sam feels, so she understands how torn he is. Kind of."

"Well," I sighed as a pressed the radio on, "let's not talk about drama. Let's just enjoy the day."

"Amen, to that." Said Jake with a laugh. I laughed along, though the vision of Mike's bloody face stuck to me. For some reason the two voices in my head thought differently of the act Jake did.

The Edward-Bella one said, he was immature to do that!

But my own voice said, _what took him so long to break his nose?_

**Sorry I haven't updated lately, but I had to finish another story so I could focus on this one. Please review!**

**Next chapter will be: GRADUATION **


	17. Graduation

The Other Bella Swan

_But my own voice said, what took him so long to break his nose?_

I didn't want Graduation to come so quickly. First, there was going to be a big party at Tyler's house which Charlie and Jess are forcing me to go. Second, it would give me less time to keep my mind off of Victoria. Jared and Leah last week have discovered her scent, and I now could hardly think of anything else then, _when will she stop? When will it end?_

The morning of Graduation was unusually jumpy. Except Charlie, who seemed a little off. But besides him, my friends saw leaving Forks in a whole unique way. Angela and Ben were excited about going to Seattle together, while Eric saw going to New York a big change in life. Jess chose to go to a college nearby, and I couldn't help but notice how she seemed to have something on her mind.

"Jess?" I asked while we sat in Spanish without any reason to do work, "Are you ok?"

She turned to me, but kept her eyes to the paper she was doodling on. "No, I'm just fine." I was going to give up, but then my eyes caught what her pen was scribbling.

EMBRY _Embry_ Embry Embry

I snatched the paper in my hands, reading the multiple fonts of Embry's name. There was even a drawing of his eyes.

"Hey!" yelled out Jess, but I pulled the paper from out of her reach.

"This is about Embry?" I asked rather surprised. I thought the two were going out practically since that first night they met. "What's wrong? He didn't dump you did he?" I prayed to god that that wasn't it. First of all, Jess would be heart broken after her bad relationship with Mike, and second, I thought Jake said the guy couldn't stop loving the imprint.

"No, he didn't dump me. We weren't even going out…officially."

"What's the problem then?" I asked with curiosity.

"Well, you have known him since the beginning of the year." She leaned in to talk more privately. "Is there something going on? He keeps calling me and wanting to go out with me, but once we were talking on the phone, and suddenly, he wasn't there. Its like he ran off in the middle of our conversation."

I gulped nervously. Had Embry gone after Victoria? I hadn't spoke to the pack for a long time. Were any of them hurt?

"Maybe…his mom yelled at him for something?" I suggested, but I knew I was lying badly. Jess saw it right away.

"Bella, is there something I should know?"

"_What_? No—are you—_pss_! What gave you that idea?" I said rather fast. I tried to look away from her to end our discussion, but when I turned back, she was glaring at me.

"Face it, Bella," she said coldly, " you know the boys at the reserve for a long time, and you are dating one. There is something going on. So why can't you tell me?"

I struggled to speak, but no words would come out.

"That's what I thought," she muttered as the bell rang. As she rose from her chair, I quickly grabbed her sleeve.

"Jess!"

"What?" she replied nastily.

"It isn't my place to say. Not my secret to tell. I was sucked into it like you are now, Jessica. Embry will tell you when he is ready. Just give him a chance."

She gazed into my eyes, thoughts swimming by yet I couldn't read them. A second later and the classroom cleared. We both remained there for a while, Jess considering and I waiting for her answer. But instead, she turned away and walked to the door, not a word said. I didn't want her to think I was lying, so I burst from my chair to blurt out the first thing she was sure to believe.

"Jess! He loves you!"

She paused in the doorway, but once again walked away from sight, leaving wondering what will become of a werewolf when he looses his soul mate.

After school, when I drove into my driveway, Jake sat waiting for me on the front stairs. When I slid from my seat out, he still remained on the stairs. This was unusual to me.

"Hey," I said with a smile. he was wearing denim shorts and a white sleeveless shirt with hiking boots, a outfit he would wear when he drove here. But his car wasn't to be seen.

I settled next to him, knowing he wanted to talk by his expression. I was patient, because I knew this had something to do with the pack. Or Victoria. Or Jess and Embry—damn it, I thought high school graduation was supposed to be drama free!

"How was your day?" he asked without looking at me.

"Fine," I sighed though I wanted to tell him everything about Jess. And how Mike is getting his bandage off his nose today. "You?"

He smirked. "Being on all fours all day makes you forget your human sometimes."

"That can be arranged," I said sweetly as I kissed his neck. Even though he leaned into me, he didn't move to kiss me back. Now I was scared.

"What?" I asked seriously.

"I…" he started off, but didn't finish his sentence. I through my hands up in frustration.

"Damn, Jake! This is my graduation day and you can't tell me what is going on?"

He didn't move for a fraction of a second until his eyes opened wide. He turned to me with both hands on either side of my face, his lips opening mine with fierce passion. I wanted to reject, know the reason for his mood change, but like what I once had with Edward, I couldn't back out. He was so warm, so sweet…

Somehow we ended up lying on the top step leading to the front door, our bodies twisted on our sides, yet we continued to stay close. His arms hugged my waist while my hands worked their way to his back. I wanted him closer and closer…

"KIDS!"

We both jumped in shock. Charlie had pulled up in his cruiser, yet even when he walked up to us we didn't hear him. What happen to Jacob's wolf ears?

"Sorry, Charlie," said Jacob quickly as he stood up. He turned to me, lending a hand to help me up.

"Sorry? You kids can't be doing that out in public!" I strayed around the block, but no person was seen.

I never thought Charlie could get angry with Jacob, the boy who would be like the son he never had, but then I remembered that Jake and I never kissed like that with anybody around. At least, we never got crazy.

"Don't you have graduation to get ready for, Kid?" he asked me with his eyes still on an embarrassed Jacob. I didn't miss how he kept saying _kid_.

"Yeah, sure," I said. I faced Jake to give him a goodbye kiss, but with Charlie still glaring I changed my mind. I walked into the house up to my room, aware that Charlie didn't follow behind me. Probably talking with Jacob about me and him getting 'close'.

Entering my room, quickly pulled my shirt off to head for a shower, I automatically reached for my phone in my back pocket. But to my surprise, it was not there. Did I leave it in my truck? I doubted it. Maybe left it in my room? No, I checked it for the time in third period. I groaned in anger, pulling my shirt back on. But before I could retrace my steps downstairs, Charlie appeared in the hallway.

"Bella, I want you to know that I like Jacob a lot, but I would like it if you two could have a bit of control."

"Dad, we hardly do that," I assured him. "Besides, Jake and I aren't clingy like most couples."

He nodded his head, but I again doubt he would understand. He turned to leave, but before he stepped out the door, he placed his hand out to me.

"What is this?" I asked as I came closer. When he placed it in my open hand, I was shocked: it was my cell phone.

"Jacob said you dropped it when you got out of your truck," he commented before leaving. I stared after him, trying to remember if what he said was what happened. Instinctively, I flipped it open for unread messages and to my surprise, the screen read:

MESSAGE DELETED

The ceremony lasted a good hour. I wasn't that thrilled about it, with my name being called and having to be on stage with a hundred pair of eyes glued to me. As I shook the principal's hand, a voice carried out above the clapping hands.

"GO, BELLA!" I scanned the crowd of seated people to see Jacob leaning forward in his chair, a beaming look across his face. I blushed in embarrassment, knowing it was him who called out, and he was quick to laugh at that. Charlie and Billy sat on either side of him, both proud and smiling, though Charlie looked more pleased.

When the speech was over, our caps were thrown in the air, yet mine was a little late. But I didn't care. I was no longer a high school girl. The last step was college and I already choose to wait. Working full time at the Newton's store was bond to give me more dough.

My former classmates around me roared with cheers, pushing at each other to get to friends. It didn't take long for mine to reach me.

"Bella!" cried out Ang. She pulled me to her in a hug that I couldn't help but to return. "We did it! We are out!"

"I know!" I yelled back, shocked by my sudden girly side. I was even bouncing up and down with Ang in happiness.

From the crowd, I felt a much warmer hand grab me around the waist. Jacob had broken through the mob, pulling me out to the edge where Charlie waited with Billy.

"We are proud of you, Bella," said Billy from his wheelchair. I smiled back as Charlie looked me up and down.

"What are you doing, Dad?" I asked confused. He stepped over to me with a half a smile.

"Just seeing if my little girl is still here," he said and for that I gave him a long hug.

But it didn't last long. My phone under my robes buzzed and I suddenly saw Jake's grin fall.

"Who would be calling me now?" I wondered aloud as I pulled it out.

"Could be your mom. She really wanted to be here for this." Said Charlie as he looked around the lot away from my sight. I could sense the tears coming.

"No, Bella! You could call back later. Don't you want to party?" asked Jacob rather quickly. I eyed him before flipping the phone on and pressing it to my ear.

"Bella?"

My mouth dropped in shock. Jacob, on the other hand, grabbed either side of his head, anger growing. Billy saw this and quickly but effectively took my dad back to the truck.

"Bella?" asked the voice again. I was so speechless, but I had to answer, to know that I wasn't wrong. Because I haven't seen this person in over six months…

"Alice?" I answered back with a high voice.

"Yup, it is me. Jasper and I are coming."

"What?" I hollered. "Why? I mean, why now?"

"Because, I saw something and I know I shouldn't have been looking in on you, but Bella, it's bad."

"How bad?" I asked while looking at Jacob. His wolf ears could clearly hear what Alice was saying too, because his eyes were dark in worry and fright.

"Bella, I think Victoria is going to kill you."

**Bum bum bah! Cliffhanger! Please review!**


	18. Helpers

The Other Bella Swan

"_How bad?" I asked while looking at Jacob. His wolf ears could clearly hear what Alice was saying too, because his eyes were dark in worry and fright. _

"_Bella, I think Victoria is going to kill you."_

"Bella, I know you are in shock, so I'll meet you at your house. Don't tell Charlie." The line went dead.

When I clipped my phone shut, I was frozen in shock. Did Alice really see that? That I would die, just like that?

"Bella, don't believe what she is saying!" demanded Jacob with a tight jaw. Eyes intelligent eyes were even darker with rage.

I turned slowly to face him with my hand still clenching the phone. "You knew," I accused, " Knew it was her trying to call, her that wanted to speak to me!" I shoved my hands against his chest and tried to keep my voice down from others to hear. "How could you? Take my phone and erase that message! I miss her, Jake, so why? Were you jealous?"

"No," he hissed back. He glared around us before taking my arm and pulling me to the edge of the gym. "I didn't know it was her, Bella. I thought it was that leech that broke your heart."

I shook my head to clear it. "Is that why you were down we I came home? You thought he was coming back didn't you?" he didn't say anything, just stared above my head at nothing. "How did you know it was them?" I demanded. He finally looked me in the eye.

"We were searching for the redhead's scent when we smelled one of them up near Seattle. Sam was furious, because if they came back we couldn't protect you, Bella! The only place you would be save would be La Push! So now, we are going to have to head over there."

"No!" I shouted, "Jacob, I want to see Alice! I haven't seen her for ten months, and I don't want you to stop me!"

"Bella," he whispered, "I just…"

"What? Afraid Edward was coming too? Well, you don't have to worry because it is only Alice and Jasper!" I whipped past him out the door, forgetting I didn't have my truck. I spotted Billy and Charlie over with the other parents, and quickly marched over.

"Dad, I need to get home. I want to change for…the party." I knew that going was out of the question now. Alice was more important.

"What? Well, I only have the cruiser…"

"Maybe you could drop me off and I'll take my truck there?" I felt bad lying to Charlie, especially since I was bad at it. Thankfully, Charlie took the bait anyway.

"Fine," he sighed. He glanced back at Billy. "I'll come over later." Billy nodded, but his eyes were glued to me. He must know something is up.

"Bella?" he called to me as Charlie and I headed to the cruiser, "Where is Jake?"

"I don't know," I admitted.

The drive home was rather slow. Charlie asked only once why I was moody, and I remained quiet. Thank god he didn't question me any further.

Before he even came to a stop at the curb, I jumped out of my seat. I could hear him yell something after me, but my head was buzzing so much I couldn't make out the words. I was so eager that I was fumbling too long with my keys. Once I heard the click, I stumbled into the house.

Once I stepped in, the lights flicked on. I jumped back in surprise, not because of the lights and the door slamming shut behind me, but because of the person standing six inches away.

"Well, don't you look fashionable," whispered the woman with her arms crossed.

"Brissa?" I asked in surprise. This made me wonder if I should worry. The visitor from weeks ago wasn't alone either. Just in sight in the living room, I spotted a man with long dark hair and a gray suit sitting in the armchair. Springing from nowhere, Alice appeared.

"ALICE!" I cried out happily. I hurried over to hug her, glad that she was smiling back. "I miss you!"

"I can see that," she laughed. She stepped a little to the right, revealing Jasper who was right behind her.

"Hello, Bella," he greeted me. His ace was tense, and when I looked closer at him, I remembered the last time I saw him was when he tried to suck my blood at my birthday party.

"Not that this isn't wonderful," started Brissa, "but shouldn't we talk about why we are here? After all, Alice, you hurried me when I was enjoying that cow."

"You drank from a cow? Isn't that stealing?" I asked, thinking of her hunched over a black and white cow in a barn in the middle of the night.

"No, a female moose, girly," she sighed as if I was stupid. I arched my brow by her sour mood and glanced at Alice.

"So, why is she here? And who is he?" I nodded towards the man in the living room.

"Yeah, who are they," growled a voice behind me. I jumped and shrieked before I saw it was Jacob entering through the door.

"Jake! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok," he stated by looking deep in my eyes. There was a moment when no one spoke, when only Jake and I looked at each other, both feeling something I was sure. But Brissa broke the spell.

"Hey, doggy, how is your kennel?" she asked rather carelessly. Jake left my eyes and squinted at her in hate.

"If you weren't here with them, I would tear your head off," he threatened.

"Ok," replied Alice in a high voice. She clearly didn't want a fight. "Let us just sit down and talk." She swiftly and gracefully seated herself on the couch with Jasper on her right. I followed more clumsily, sitting on her left and Jake leaning against the window with his face staring out the glass. Brissa, with her arms still crossed, walked over to the doorway and remained standing.

"It is so nice to meet you, Isabella," said the man in the armchair. Now that I was closer, I got a better view of him.

His skin was marble like all vampires, yet he looked as if he were ill with waxy like skin. His long thick dark hair waved out nearly past his shoulders that matched his goatee and small mustache. If I had to guess what he was before he was turned into a vampire would probably be either a pirate or a rock star from the 70s.

"I'm Willard Hall, a friend of Alice." He spoke rather differently then the other vampires, though he still spoke as if from a century ago. Almost like a villain on a cartoon.

"Nice to meet you too, but just call me Bella." I said, though I switched my eyes back at Alice. She smiled a little before motioning to Brissa and Willard.

"When I was first turned, I met Willard and Brissa before my vision of meeting Jasper. In 1920, I had a vision of meeting Willard out west. What I saw while being with him was our family and how they survive on animal blood. So I helped teach Willard through the vision."

"It was rather interesting," spoke Willard from his chair. He pressed his fingers together as if in pleasure. "I loved the challenge, since I have drank from humans since I was created."

"When was that? After Woodstock?" put in Jacob from the window. I glared at him annoyed.

"No," stated Willard even though he looked also annoyed. " 1786. I was a performer in one of the first circuses ever found, by Philip Astley in London. And by the way, Woodstock was a rather vile act. I loved it," he commented as he stared at the floor with a grin and drumming his fingers greedily.

"Anyway, He taught Brissa who was his mate," Brissa growled, "or a compainion, so we know each other pretty well." Said Alice. I looked from the two new vampires to Alice and Jasper. A sudden thought popped into my head.

"Why are you here then?" I questioned. Alice went to speak, but Brissa beat her to the punch.

"Isn't it obvious? She wants to protect you so we are the guards. Besides, who couldn't pass up this kind of fun? It isn't like I don't have the time. Oh wait, that's right. Because I have forever!"

"You shouldn't call it forever, Briss," said Willard who still gazed at the floor. "It is more like eternity. Forever is such a fairytale nickname."

Brissa whipped her head viciously at Willard, who countinued to look at the floor, before growling again and walking to the door. "I need to go for a run! Be back in eight seconds!" her voice carried louder then I remembered, and when I looked at Alice with worry, I knew by her face that having these two would be tricky. Even for two Cullens and a pack of werewolves.

**Sorry I took forever, but I had writer's block so the words weren't flowing. Please review! Again I'm sorry, but don't worry! Next chapter will explain a few things, like:**

**Brissa and Willard's past**

**Embry and Jess**

**And the battle that will come soon!**


	19. Wolf

The Other Bella Swan

_her voice carried louder then I remembered, and when I looked at Alice with worry, I knew by her face that having these two would be tricky. Even for two Cullens and a pack of werewolves._

The next day we all planned to met up near the mountains to learn more about Victoria's soon-to-be attack. Charlie wasn't that thrilled about me coming home early from the graduation party (I only went because Jake forced me really) but he was happy. He seemed a little off when Jacob drove up to pick me up, so when the house disappeared from view behind us I turned to Jacob.

"Is Charlie ok? I mean, he wasn't himself that much this morning." I said. Jake didn't look away from the road and instead shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe he feels sad his little girl is all grown up," he spoke sarcasticaly with a baby voice. I glared at him with a smile and he laughed.

"Come on, Jake, I'm staying here a whole nother year."

"Hey, it beats me," he said as he stepped on the gas. I grabbed the door handle and his shoulder tightly as we sped faster and faster around curves on the road.

"Jake!" I squealed in horror. He laughed again, but also slowed back to fifty miles. "You trying to kill me!" I screamed at him as I punched his shoulder.

"What? Come on, Bells, you have to enjoy this. Being young is what makes you more wild."

"If you haven't forgotten already, Jacob Black, _I'm_ eighteen _and_ I _am_ out of high school."

"So, you are an old bag?" he joked. Again I shoved his shoulder.

Before long we had reached a road along a mountain. Pulling the car over into a dirt patch, Jake stopped the engine.

"Ready?" he asked as he hopped out of his seat. I wasn't really and had no idea why we stopped here, but I have lived through vampire chases and a near-attack by a werewolf that I didn't bother to question.

We walked down a trail to a stream where we were hidden from view. For some reason the place looked familiar, but I couldn't remember. Jake shrugged his shirt off and started to untie his sneakers.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I thought we were meeting everyone else to plan about Victoria. But now, my boyfriend was undressing before my eyes.

"I have to wear something when I phase back, don't I?" he said as he went to undou his pant button. When I saw his hands reach for the zipper, I gasped and quikly turned away. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You are getting naked in front of me!" I shouted without facing him.

"Why, does it bother you?" he teased. Secretly, it did, but not because I wanted to see. It was because I didn't want our relationship to turn in the wrong direction.

"No, Jake, it doesn't bother me. But why are you doing this right now?" I changed the subject because I knew he could read past my lie. Thankfully, he let it go.

"Well, we have to run to the meeting place, which is a good twenty miles away, and I figured it was time you saw the…other me. Not snarling and ripping blood suckers apart, but what I really am. Inside here."

I was touched by what he said and knew it was true. I haven't seen him up close without having to prowl a vampire and I was rather curious. After a minute, I realized he was waiting for my permission. I sighed before saying, "Go ahead."

I held my breath, listening to only the faint breeze rustle the tree tops. Finally, Jake breathed deeply and a sounded that was a mix of slow tearing and humming broke the air. Jaocb's breathing had changed into a deeper and more canine grunting. I heard him sneeze and without thinking, turned to face him.

He stood a good yard away, standing at his full height of over eight feet. His fur was more detailed up close, so that I could trace every hair. His pelt was red brown, being more red on the upper part of his body. His paws were enormous and his head three times larger then mine. His build was gracful looking and yet his strong muscules screamed for any enemies _danger. _

But his experssion was what kept me from running the heck out of there. Though a wolf face, I imagened Jacob with a soft experssion. His eyes were deep and I could tell that Jake was in there.

I took a very tiny step forward, only because I couldn't believe that the animal was Jacob. Understanding my motion, Jake-wolf stepped closer, nearly closing the gap between us. Slowly, I reached my hand out to touch his furry shoulder, but instead he leaned far down so that my palm rested on his warm cheek. I gasped slightly, only because even as a wolf Jake's skin was hot.

"Jacob?" I asked, not really having a question. It just came out.

His eyes softened and he titled his head away from my hand in such a funny angle I started to giggle. He opened his mouth to release his long wet tongue and began to pant. I smiled and giggled more before reaching to his neck to stroke his thick woodsy fur.

He leaned into my hand, but suddenly his head snapped up and his ears pricked. I jumped back by this sudden movement and quickly turned around to see if Victoria was behind me. But the forest remained still. Facing back to Jacob. I realized he had walked off to the stream, his snout facing off into the trees. He then faced me, moving his head to the side many times. At first I was confused, but then I noticed that if he were human he would be waving me over. Quickly grabbing the pile of clothes on the grass (I dilberately tried to avoid his boxers) I stuffed them into my backpack that I had brought along.

I walked over to his side, and glanced in the direction his face was pointing. "What? Is it bad?" I asked quickly. Jake-wolf answered by puffing out a deep breath. "No, ok. So what do we do?" his head lowered to mine and his dark eye told me everything.

"NO! No way, Jake, I am not doing it! Are you crazy?" I yelled at him angrily. He dipped his head into his chest, whinning.

"_Please," _was probably what he was saying. But I didn't want to give into his begging.

"Sorry, but I never rode a horse and I will never ride a werewolf. Case close." I crossed my arms and turned my eyes away. As if I would be able to stay on.

But like many times before, Jake ignored my decission. Growling in annoyance he ducked his head behind me, slipping his furry face between my two legs.

I shouted out in shock and fright, "JACOB! Stop! This is not appropriate!" paying as little attention to me, he pushed through till his shoulders sat between my legs. From his crouched position, he stood straight up, causing me to fall back and reach out to grab his fur. I slid down his spine to the middle of his back, my sweaty hands clinging to his thicker fur on his shoulders. "This is crazy! I thought dogs were supose to be obedient!"

Jake started to weeze, which was a laughter I guess. Without warning, he jumped clear over the stream in one swift leap. I cried out in surprise, closing my eyes and pressing myself against his warm back. Once I felt him land with a thud, his body began to bounce. I felt his fur tickle my face and wind fighting past me. Forcing my eyes open, I saw blurs of green, gray, and brown wiz by.

With as much courage as I could give, I lifted my head three inches to see Jake and I racing through thick forest. Here and there, branches brushed me, but never hard enough to hurt. Jake-wolf's breathed out softly, as if he weren't even trying to move.

At that moment, I felt what Jacob had told me earlier, of him being wild. This was a side of him I have never met, but it is also the side that I love as much. This monsterous wolf that could easliy snap my neck was Jaocb and even though it is hard to connect the two images together, I felt that this is his whole.

After only two minutes, Jake-wolf's speed slowed. I peered around us to see where we were, but Jacob was still running fast so I closed my eyes from vomiting. Finally, his sprint turned to a graceful gallop and I trusted my dizzy self enough to look back up.

There was only my trees around like any other place in the wild, but the air was cooler and less clouds covered the sky. Jake kneeled down, letting me slip to the floor and almost fall. Once I left contact with his body, I was suddenly wrong about the temperature; waves of freezing breezes hit me like tiny thousand needles.

I felt Jacob's nose push into my back pack. Understanding the gesture, I let the strap fall from my shoulders and walked some feet away to give him space. I heard the shivering hum and soon I heard Jacob dressing.

"Jeez, Bella, can you hold on any tighter?" he teased. I wanted to punch him in the shoulder, but I didn't want to set my eyes on his naked figure.

"Well, Jacob, how fast were we going? Over a hundred miles per hour! It wasn't like I had a seat belt!"

"Fine, use an excuse. I know what you were really thinking." I snorted in annoyance. Boys and their crazy harmones.

**This chapter was suppose to be longer but I decided to cut it in half. So don't worry. All the real drama will happen when Jacob and Bella reach the meeting place.**

**Pleasr review!**


	20. Bella Cullen's Thoughts

The Other Bella Swan

**Most of you have been asking what Bella **_**Cullen **_**is thinking during these past chapters. Well, I decided to dedicate this chapter to her, showing her thoughts on the happenings that have happened to the other Bella.**

**BELLA'S THOUGHTS**

_Chapter 7, Switch_

I didn't get it. I just didn't understand. Jacob didn't love me or want me. It was MY daughter. He was suppose to be MY son-in-law. But I was wrong. As I watched Jacob kiss me in the bathroom I fekt woozy. What was this? This wasn't me! True, it wasn't. it was the normal me. Probably the me if Edward was never a vampire and died before I was even born…

_Chapter 8, Promise_

Seeing Harry Clearwater's funeral deeply upset me. I didn't want to revisit that memory and hurt even more when I discovered I was attending his funeral. Human Bella and Jacob didn't react to each other as I expected. I thought a hug and hand holding was common when someone a couple knew past away. But when I edged closer to hear or conversation, fimiliar words flew to my ears.

_"__If I ever have to phase with you around, promise me you'll clear away from me? And don't freak, so if you can't handle it, just look away."_

Was this Jacob as protective over me as he would have been to Nessie? I knew this was suppose to be a different path, but it seemed unlikely that this Jacob was going to change.

_Chapter 9, Date_

Having a talk with Jessica, Mike, and Jacob all together was something I wouldn't have imagined. The jealousy burned in Mike's eyes like twin flames. I remember him having a large crush on me even when I had Edward, but was young tough Jacob seem that much more threatening?

Jess, on the other hand, seemed thrilled to meet Jake up close. I didn't understand that, but I could tell she was somehow going to be a good friend to him. When jake and I rode off, she was still waving when Lauren came up to her and Mike.

_"Bella is dating him?" _she questioned, obviously listening in on the conversation.

_"She is so lucky," _commented Jess. "_First a good looking rich guy and now a toned hottie. Maybe he has frineds I could met." _Lauren glared at her before turning to Mike.

_"Hey, I need a ride home. Take me?" _ I couldn't believe that she was doing this. I saw this enough on TV to understand.

_"Sure," _he answered as they walked to his car. But the jealousy still hung over him.

Not bothering to listen to more of Lauren's plans to use Mike, I sprinted at vampire speed in the direction Jake and human Bella went. It wasn't hard to catch up, with Jake's scent leaving such a thick trail. I followed them up to a mountain cliff and watched nearby as they settled on a blanket to talk.

Human Bella looked so happy, so enjoying of her time with Jacob. A feeling I will never understand. Because I loved Edward, my husband, my soulmate, Jake making out with me was completely disgusting. I felt like a cougar kissing my own son-in-law.

_Chapter 10, Visitor_

I waited impatiently as the days went by. I wanted to see my real family; Alice, Nessie, Edward… I should go and look for Edward, I was sure I could find him. But if I did, was it worth seeing him, but also see him depressed? I couldn't handle that. Not after Jane had tortured him in Italy. Besides, it would bother me to miss anything happening with human Bella. At first, I was actually bored watching me with nothing new happening. But then again, that was better. At least I wasn't in trouble or suffering. Till the upcoming night.

Human Bella had just arrived homw from studying and was calling Jake when I smelled a fimiliar scent: Vampire. I did a quick run around the house in panic. No no no! Not Victoria! She can't do this!

But when I made another turn around the house next door, I nearly ran into a figure that was recoginzeable but yet a stranger. She was a vampire, I was right, but not Victoria. She was older looking with darker skin and black hair. I stepped beside her to see her face, but she already wizzed into human Bella's truck. Was this it? Was I still going to die, even by another vampire? Was it true that I would still live longer if I stayed loving Edward? 

I snuck up to the truck side, even though I couldn't be seen or heard anyway. I glared in, wanting to see if I would say anything of my last words. But instead, this vampire was having a conversation with me.

_"So, the Cullens are a large family I hear and I want to know if there is one by the name of Alice."_

A friend of hers? She wasn't one who came to witness for Nessie against the Volturi. What did she want?

_"I don't! Really, they moved away six months ago! I broke up with Edward! I'm not apart of their family anymore!" _Human Bella's outburst surprised the stranger. I watched as human Bella shut her eyes in fear, waiting for a deathblow. But before the vampire could do anything, I breeze swept by with the scent of wolf. The stranger tensed and sprung from the truck into the night. I didn't wait to see Jake speak to human Bella. I followed the woman into the dark.

But no matter what, as long as I stayed with her, she never spoke. All she did was wander the forest, sometimes running when she bumps into the pack. Even though I didn't like this woman, at least I knew she ate animal blood after seeing her suck on a bear. But still, no trust.

_Chapter 11, Fright_

I finally gave up on the woman. She never did anything important. So I left, finding my way back to La Push. I walked aimlessly around the village. Normal people talking, hanging out, playing, russet skin children running around the trees. Was that the future for me? Married to Jacob with kids? I had to stop asking myself questions. There wasn't going to be any answers.

The wolf pack as been taking turns on patrol a lot lately. I had heard Sam telling everyone that life was to be rough with a vampire in the area. I decided to run along with some of the patrols to understand more about how the pack worked. After all, I had time.

One day at sunset, I was following the wolf forms of Paul and Embry when a flash of pale white zoomed half a mile away. Their heads lifted up at the same time, both growling deeply as they ran after the vampire. I sighed, hoping that this time they would get rid of her for good whether it was killing her or chasing her away from here.

Paul's howl ripped through the air, yet in an every high-pitched tone. I ran along side them, like how I use to run with Jacob and Nessie. From the corner of my eye, Embry's gray pelt vanished. Was he trying to cut her off? Paul sped faster and soon the vampire's blurred form was in sight. But it wasn't the stranger. It was Victoria.

Her waving red hair made chills run through me. My dim human memories found the last time I had saw her, vicious eyes all for me, her victim, her prey. How Edward, dear Edward tore her apart with me in relief. But she was alive. She was here. And Edward's protecting arms were not.

From where I saw her, she quickly turned right. I monsterous brown wolf crossed her way. It was either Jared or Quil. But wait. Quil wasn't a wolf yet. Or was he? Where was everyone else? Was Quil changing?

The questions were lost, just like Victoria was lost from the wolves grasp as she disappeared across a wide river.

_Chapter 12, Bonfire_

I searched for Victoria as much as possible. But even as a vision, her powers of hiding worked as strongly as real life.

The pack would show up now and then, sometimes two or three. I even noticed a sandy furred wolf with Sam and Jared once. They walked with ears pricked forward, hoping to catch a movement of vampire. I kneeled beside the Snady wolf, my blood rushing.

Seth's young face was still noticeable. But his happiness was replaced with determination.

"What happen to you?" I whispered. But there was no point. His future of being a young happy kid was cut off.

I a night came when I was wanering near the beach and caught a scent. It was the woman stranger. I followed it curiously, since I haven't smelled her in days. It lead right up to a crowd of people and the booming sound of music. A party for the tribe. But apparently, it was one for the high schoolers of Forks too.

I smelled her. She was close. Maybe lost in the crowd. How was that possible? Wouldn't the wolves catch her? However, it seemed she already has.

Jacob, the woman, and human Bella stood together in the crowd, all showing different masks of reactions: Jacob with his arm outstretched to protect human Bella, human Bella with eyes open in shock, and the woman who was smiling but clearly on the defense. Suddenly, I spotted Paul and Embry appear. On either side of Jaocb.

_"Wait, Jake, she is leaving,"_ human Bella begged. Jake still ignored my words with his eyes locked with the woman.

_"The girl speaks the truth,_" she whispers through clenched teeth.

_"Is that a gift you can do? Persuade people? Well it won't work on us," _he murmured. Paul stepped closer, but Jacob held him back with a firm hand. _"Paul, don't do anything stupid."_

_"Please, guys believe me. She won't bother us again,"_ human Bella said desperately with my hands grabbing Jake's shoulder.

_" Why should we trust her?"_ asked Jake without looking at human Bella.

_"Because she knows the Cullens. She doesn't hunt people,"_ she whispered very low. Jake turned his head slightly to her.

He trusts me. I knew he would. Because, even though it was another dim memory, Jake always wanted to make me happy, to make sure I wasn't disappointed.

_Chapter 13, Imprint—Chapter 15, Hunt_

I trailed this Brissa for a long way. I should be staying with the human me, but I was too curious. What was she up too? After three days, she finally stumbled into a city up in Alaska. It was twilight when she dared to walk out in public. When I followed her she lead me right up to a small house at the end of a development. Her eyes darted here and there with caution and I wondered why.

Stepping up to the door, she knocked four quick times. I stood right behind her, scaling the windows for movement. Finally the door creaked open and standing in a long sleeve navy shirt was Jasper. His eyes darken in suspicion.

_"Brissa?" _he said, more like a welcome then a question. He knew her too?

_ "She saw me coming?" _stated Brissa. She walked into the house without Jasper's permission.

_ "She was waiting for you." _Jasper answered as they walked to the sitting room. It was completely wooden with a green couch, armchair, and fireplace. A big screen TV occupied the corner.

_ "Nice place," _said Brissa with her mars crossed. _"Easy for you to own one. I have to sleep under bridges. Or get a guy to let me stay the night."_

_ "Brissa, hi," _came a sweet voice. I turned with Brissa to see Alice appear through the back window, her dress swaying in the breeze. For a human, it would feel twenty degrees below. But to a vampire, it was completely cozy.

_ "Alice." _Replied Brissa. She unfolded her arms and sat on the armchair. _"Does the name Willard ring a bell?"_

_ "Yes. I met him shortly after I was turned. You want to know where he is."_

_ "Your powers are really as interesting as I have heard. And yes, I wish to know where that creep is because he is in deep trouble."_

_ "Why?" _asked Jasper as he took is spot next to Alice.

_ "He was a mate of mine, but there is something that he has that belongs to me. So, I want it back."_

_ "Of course we will help," _answered Alice. She went to turn to the phone, but she paused. Her eyes were trailing off.

_ "Alice?" _asked Jasper. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

_ "What's wrong?" _asked Brissa who went ridged.

_ "She is having a vision," _stated Jasper as he led her to the couch. Her eyes remained open and out of focus.

_ "Bella." _I shot forward. What did she see?

_ "The human that was involved with your coven?" _asked Brissa. She slouched back and sighed. _"This girl is such a problem. Vampires, werewolves…is her best friend a witch?"_

_ "She is in danger." _Stated Alice. She rose from her chair to the phone, dialing fast. Was she calling Edward? Please, I miss him so much.

"Tell him to tack me back!" I yelled at her as she put the phone to her ear, "Tell him that I miss him! We are made to be together!" why was I yelling? She can't hear me!

But it didn't matter, because a stranger's voice answered the other end. _"Hello?"_

_ "Willard, we need you hear, now."_

_ "HIM!" _yelled Brissa in rage. "_YOU ARE ASKING HIM FOR HELP? THAT SON OF A BITCH?"_

I ignored her. I had to get back to human Bella. Now.

**Hope you fans liked this. Don't worry, I'll update on Bella Cullen's thoughts as soon as I write another five chapters. Review!**


	21. Preperation

The Other Bella Swan

"_Fine, use an excuse. I know what you were really thinking." I snorted in annoyance. Boys and their crazy harmones._

Once Jacob was finished putting on his shirt, pants, and sneakers we walked down a woddy path till an opening cleared ahead.

"We are meeting them there?" I asked as I flicked a looseleaf from my hair.

"Yeah, except they are already here," he commented as he pulled a low branch away from our pathway. Opening up, we both stepped out into a clearing that was unusuallu large. The grass was short and gray by the dark clouds above and I eyed it with caution.

"No worry," said Jacob as he joined me, "Your bloodsucker said it shouldn't rain till tonight." I frowned when he called Alice bloodsucker. Using that same term with Victoria and Alice made it really pathatic.

Of course, the scenery wasn't what first caught my attention. Up ahead in the center of the clearing, a group of unlikey people stood.

Alice and Jasper were standing together in each other's arms with Brissa leaning on one leg with her arms crossed. Willard stood a little to the back, playing with (grossly) a dead rabbit. They all stood close on my left and then on the right was the werewolves. Sam and Seth were inches apart, stuck in conversation. Unlike Jacob they both only wore shorts. Circled around them was three large wolves. The first was closest I recognized was Embry with his gray pelt and darker spots. His eyes flicked to us approaching and quickly back to the vampires. Further away was a dark chocolate wolf that was pawing the grass impatiently. I figured this was Quil by his wolfy expression. Behind Sam and Seth was another gray wolf, but smaller and paler with a different build. It's eyes were focused on Seth, who was speaking at Sam.

"Who is the small wolf? Leah?" I asked in a whisper. Jake nodded his head.

"We figure that as a female she would be smaller because she is smaller then us in person too." I didn't want him to say it out freely to be embarrased, but I knew there was no point in whispering. They all probably could have heard us back at the stream anyway.

"Hey, Bella," chirped up Alice. She swiftly sprinted to us, which cause Jacob to lean back in disgust. Alice ignored his reaction. "We waited for you, since this is really all about you."

"Great," I sighed, "my biggest fear. Having every vampire and werewolf's attention on me." She laughed lightly at that, and again I was overwhelmed that she was here. I missed her so much. As much as I missed Edward. As in, when I did miss Edward.

"Can we start now?" whinned Brissa. "that deer I had didn't please my stomache so I want this to be over with." I couldn't help but notice how Leah growled.

"Ok," said Alice as she stepped back over to Jasper. Jake and I followed, except Jake switched from my left to my right so that he was on the side of his pack. I roled my eyes by his childish behavior. "Listen, I had a vision of a vampire with a large group of others." As she spoke, I noticed the wolves lean slightly forward, hungry for information. "it wasn't one I recognized nor one that has been around long. But the group of others were defiantly newborns."

"Newborns?" asked Seth, "As in, freshly made?"

"Exactly," said Jasper, " and they are much more powerful then us. Their suuden change makes them wild and unpredictable."

"But they aren't controlling," said Sam as he turned his gaze to the wolves. Seth smiled at this.

However, Alice didn't seem happy. "I know being out of focus should be a good thing, but it isn't. this just makes it harder for me to see when they will come."

"Come? You mean here?" asked Jacob. " What the hell, I thought you said the redhead was coming."

"She is, I think." Said Alice rather confused. "I only saw the vision once."

"Explain," I demanded. Alice gave me a look, but described it.

"I saw glimpse of water. And then Victoria pouncing at Bella. She had her hand around her waist…it was sudden death."

I shivered. I could see the vision as she told it. The end of my life, the victory for Victoria. "Water?" I asked without thinking. I didn't understand that part.

"I am guessing a river. There was splashing against rocks. And it wasn't large waves like the ocean."

"But that wouldn't happen," spoke Jacob. His eyes were darkening. "We will protect her. That's our job."

"But also to protect others," said Sam as he placed a hand on Jake's shoulder. He turned his attention to the vampires. "What about the others? The newborns?"

"My guess," answered Jasper, "is that it is a army. This vampire wants to attack. I have seen it. I have lived through it." I stared at Jasper in confusion. I have never learned of his past or how he became a vampire. Is there a story I haven't heard of the Cullens? 

"What do mean?" questioned Jacob.

Jasper sighed before stepping closer and lifting his sleeve up. If I wasn't so close to him and the lighting was not bright, I wouldn't have made out the identical crest scars up his arm.

"Jasper, what happened?" I asked. I slid my own sleeve up to show my own scar from Jame's teeth.

"I was a general during the Civil War. I had met these three women and was soon turned into a vampire. They wanted me to help them make an army. To destroy other covens for territory for blood." I spotted the wolves from the corner of my eye tense. "That is what this new threat is doing. But it still bothers me. He is so young."

"He wouldn't know of the armies," added Alice.

"So it is obvious, isn't it?" asked Willard. I had forgotten of him and Brissa, both having stayed frozen in position.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam. His face was harden by speaking to this tricky looking vampire.

"Victoria is recruitting this 'new threat' to distract us. So she can get to Isabella."

I turned to everyone else. Sam, Jacob, and the wolves glanced at each other, Seth looking surprised, and Alice along with Jasper eyes open in shock.

"So there is only one option," said Jacob. We all turned to him. "We fight."

"But at what cost?" asked Brissa rather darkly. "What cost will you dogs go to protect one girl? A chance where some would be killed?" she turned to Jasper. "Will your past experience be such an advantage? Will you be willing to risk your enteral mate?" with her head still facing Alice, her deep golden eyes pressed into mine. "And you," she stepped closer with ease, but still caused Jacob to press himself closer to me. "What will you say? Will you risk your friends and lover for your own average life?" I didn't answer, only returned her gaze. "What _do _you say? Fight…or surrender?"

all eyes turned to me. The golden vampires and the dark wolves. What do I choose? Am I that selfish? Would I risk loosing Seth, Alice, Jacob? I wanted to say forget it, let me go alone, let me end this battle. But a voice inside me spoke. Not Edward's, not me and Edward's and surprisenly, not me. A voice that was soft and heavenly but strong and determined.

_All is fair in love and war. But love is what wins the battle._

"We fight." I say aloud. The wolves grin, Jacob smiling slightly. Willard grinned evily with Jasper and Alice nodding. And surprisenly, Brissa's cheeks rose high.

"That a girl," she whispered. I smiled back, and for an odd need to, I stretched my arm out, palm facing down.

"Will you all do it?" I asked, "If you don't want to, then don't. secretly, I rather you all wouldn't."

"Bella, I am always here," spoke Jacob as his hot hand covered mine.

"Silly, Bella, I thought you knew me?" asked Alice as her fingers lightly laid above Jake's. jasper sighed placing his hand as well.

"Hell, yeah!" cried Seth as he slapped his hand down. Sam walked over with the three other wolves close by.

"It is what we are created for," he spoke deeply.

"This should be exciting," commented Willard as he placed a hand in delicately. I turned to Brissa with a raised brow.

"Fine, what the hell. Not like I am on a schedule."

And that was that. The human, the werewolves, and the vampires. Fighting not against each other but with each other.

Man, life is twisted.

"Dad, hurry up! You're going to be late for work!" I yelled up the stairs impatiently. This was rather annoying, waiting for him to leave. Usually, I wouldn't care, but today was important.

Only yesterday did all my friends argee to fight against a army of vampires and the need to speak to Alice was demanding. I wanted to know what was happening, how we were going to defend against them. Even more so, I needed to speak to Alice without Charlie knowing. So, ergo, he had to leave.

"Calm down, Bells," he said as he walked down the steps. He was fumbling to put his belt on. "Why so eager to get rid of me? Is Jake coming over? Now, Bella—"

"No no no no," I ranted hastily as I pushed him to the front door. But his hand gripped the door frame halfway out.

"Bella, I know you two really love each other, but I don't want you kids to…well—"

"Nope, we aren't, full virgin here, no sex, total unbloom flower—"

"Ok, that's more then I need to hear for the rest of my life," he said loudly as he hurried from the house. I sighed, happy to know that Charlie has a weakness I could use against him for later.

"Did you have to be so rude?" asked a voice very close behind me. I jumped and nearly screamed till I turned on the spot to see Alice standing by the stairs. "Sorry," she admitted before walking over to the living room. She took a sit on the couch with her legs tucked under her.

"No, it's ok," I assured her, though I was still shaky. I wasn't use to being around vampires much anymore.

I strolled over to the couch and sat beside her, pulling my sweatshirt tighter around me. Rain began to fall outside.

"So, what's happening? What are we going to do?" I was eager to get some information. Alice sighed.

"_We _are going to fight them up in the mountains a good twenty miles from town and the reserve. You, on the other hand, we aren't sure to do with."

"Why? Can't I hide here? Or your place?"

she shook her head. "That would be crazy. You would only lead them here and even at the reserve. They could get past us. We do even out."

"How many?" I asked. She knew what I meant.

"Probably seventeen. It keeps changing because they fight or create new ones."

"Wait, there is only twelve of us. How does that even out?" I questioned.

Alice sighed again but smiled. "You are so simple minded with vampires, Bella. See, newborns are so…untrained. Plus, we are growing in numbers ourselves."

This confused me, but also made me shiver at a sudden thought. "Do you mean…the others are helping us?"

Her lips formed a thin line and her golden eyes were sadden. She looked as if she was about to take a knife at me. And regret it.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter will be titled: REVEALED**

PLEASE REVIEW!


	22. Revealed

The Other Bella Swan

**A lot of you have been asking this question, so here is the answer:**

_**Is Edward watching?-**_** Of course he is! Bella is letting her shield down fully because, otherwise, she couldn't see franz's vision.**

_Her lips formed a thin line and her golden eyes were sadden. She looked as if she was about to take a knife at me. And regret it._

"Well, Bella, Edward doesn't know I am here."

My eyes open wide in shock. I haven't completely forgotten him, but know all thoughts and memories came rushing back to the surface. I could picture the first time we spoke, how his freshly topaz eyes glowed in the classroom. I remembered his expression we we first kissed, how he smiled with pure white teeth. How he saved my life more then once.

But these memories weren't all happy. I soon thought of the day he left me, saying he didn't want me. How hurt I was, how empty. For months I wasted myself away, disappearing as if I wasn't even visiable.

Then Jacob came. He was what saved me from moving to Florida, filled the hole in my chest, and promised to never hurt me. No matter what, he never thought it was too dangerous for us to be together. Unlike Edward, he kept his promise.

"Oh. So, what do you mean? Does everyone else know?" I asked as casual as possible. She didn't buy it, but let it go.

"We all, kind of, broke apart for the time. Esme and Carlisle were up in Canada only a few hours away, but Rose and Emmett went to Europe as 'traveling college students'," she put airquotes around the words.

"And Edward?" I asked embarassliy. Why was I so curious to know? After all, he dumped me! Do all girls get freaky about their Ex-boyfriends?

Alice folded her hands together in her lap. "He is in Brazil right now. I haven't spoken to him in weeks, which is unusual. He still is…upset."

"Upset?" I asked loudly. Anger was growing in my brain and body. I jumped up from the couch with my fists clenching to my sides. "Upset! He DUMPED me! He didn't WANT me! Why, is he guilty to lead me to believe we had forever? Answer me, Alice! WHY?"

I finished with air coming hard through my lungs. I was breathing heavily from so much yelling. Alice didn't budge, but her eyes were wide in shock by my reaction. We remained silent as raindrops drizzled harder outside. Finally, I settled down back on my seat, trying to get my rage down. But it was rather hard. How does the wolf pack keep themselves from bursting? I had to give them credit.

"Bella," whispered Alice. Her eyes went back to normal size but her lips turned to a frown. "He didn't actually want to break up with you."

Now it was my turn to stare in surprise. What does that mean? I was confused.

"Explain," I said with a flat tone. I crossed my arms together from the coldness in the house.

"Well…you see, he wanted to protect you."

"That didn't turn out well," I answered hastily.

"But he was so against you becoming one of us—for a good reason. Well, for him that is."

"Of course," I sighed as I rolled my eyes. Edward was one to be a thinker and care about others. Maybe that's one reason why he was a mind reader.

"Bella, if you were to be a vampire, do you know what will happen?" when I shook my head she went on. "once first changed you will only think of blood, blood, blood! To top it off, you would have to fake your death because if you were to visit Charlie every five years, don't you think he will notice your not aging a day?"

"And in a few decades…" I said in realization.

"…Jessica, Renee, Charlie, Jacob. All dead."

"I see your point."

Before we could continue, a knock came at the door. I went to stand up, only to notice that Alice's face was screwed up in frustration.

"What? Are you having a vision?" I asked midway to the back door.

Alice shook her head at vampire speed, making her head disappear in a blur. "Urgh! Those dogs of yours are messing up my head!"

"What? Is it them at the door?" I asked as I walked closer to it. Another knock came.

"Probably. I can't see them and I don't know why." She started to mutter to herself, which gave me time to hurry to the door as a loud thump rang in my ears.

I opened the door to see a unusual scene before me. Standing in the pouring rain in only shorts were Jacob and Embry with Seth lying on the ground. Jake's eyes turned to met mine, and if we were alone I would have kissed him right there. But Seth scrambling to stand up woke me from my temptation.

"What in hell are you guys doing?" I yelled as they all stared at me with shocked expressions.

Seth stepped forward, pushing his hand through his rather thick hair. "Well, I was going to—"

"Get in here!" I shouted, grabbing them each by the arm and shoulder into the house. Once the door was shut I whipped around to face them and was suddenly met with burning warmth from their bodies. "Are you guys crazy? It is so cold and wet out and you couldn't bother to dress more?" Embry gulped and stared at the floor. I followed his eyes to their bare feet. "And Shoeless? That's it! There are towels in the closet in the hall! Put them on!"

"Bella, we aren't cold, it's a wolf thi—" started Jacob.

"—NOW!" I yelled louder. In a rush, Embry and Seth shot to the hallway with flaring limps. I sighed facing Jacob. "Jake, what are you guys doing here?"

"I wanted to talk with you," he replied while shaking his head from the wetness. Drops splashed everywhere, including me. "And Embry."

"Seth?" I asked.

"He was bored," he simply replied as he went to hug me. I pulled away quickly. "What?" he asked confused.

"Jake, you are soaking wet! I am as cold as it is."

"Yeah, but I'm over a hundred degrees in temperature over here."

"True," I muttered as he raised his arms hopefully. I groaned in annoyance but stepped forward to let him hold me. I was suddenly met with toasty heat, even though it was wet. I sighed with relief, pushing my face deeper into the warmth. "Nice," I sighed as I struggled to warm my freezing body.

"Bella," came Alice's voice from the living room. I didn't want to let Jake go, so I kept my one arm around him as we walked to the other room.

Sitting on the couch with her was Seth in a navy blue towel with a happy expression on his face. Alice, who was usually tense around the wolves, sat claming next to the 15-year-old, who also looked comfortable. Embry, on the other hand, was still standing with a white towel and his back against the hallway door's frame.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked as Jake and I walked into the room. Clouds darken the sky outside the window.

"I had another vision. Their coming in a week."

"A week?" questioned Jake. "then we have to hurry on those lessons from that mate of yours."

I tore my gaze from Alice to Jake. "Lessons?"

"Jasper is teaching everyone how to fight newborns!" piped up Seth. I felt Jake's body tense when Seth actually used Jasper's name. "He taught Sam and me alittle while everyone left. He's teaching Quil, Jared, and Leah now."

"But what about your patrols? Is Sam and Paul doing them right now alone?" I asked. Seth and Jake laughed while Embry remained silent.

"Bella, don't you remember what a told you when you first new I was a werewolf?" I tried to remember, but it wasn't coming. I shook my head no. he rolled his eyes. "The more bloodsuckers come here, the larger our number grows."

"What? Wait, are you saying there are more wolves running around?" I released my hold on him so I could stand right in front of him. "Jacob, are more boys lives changed? Isn't it bad enough to be different and not live a normal life anymore?"

his eyes never strayed from mine, but his steady expression stayed the same. "You don't really have to worry, Bella. Collin and Brady are a little young, but we are putting them on the reserve to keep them out of trouble. Plus, our pack is big enough, so after this is all over, we'll tell them to stop phasing. Then, they will go back to normal."

"Easier said then done," whispered Embry. Jake glared at him. "Jake, I really want to speak to Bella alone." I haven't noticed how he was shaking before now, so I wondered if he was eager to talk to me.

"Alright, Embry. Seth?" the two walked from the room and up the stairs, along with Alice nodding me goodbye before leaving through the back door.

Embry stepped out of his comfort zone, his arms still holding his towel tightly around him. With Jake gone, coldness crept back to me. I crossed my arms around me as I took a Seth's seat. It was so toasty.

"So what's wrong?" I asked. I think I already knew.

"Its Jess," he sighed before seating on the rugged floor. His eyes were dark underneath and he smelled of sweat and dirt. More worse then usual that is. "I tried be a good boyfriend, but she is getting annoyed about my secret disapperances. I haven't slept, I hardly eat—"

"Have you showered?" I couldn't help but ask. He put his head in his hands and groaned.

"Not in three days."

"So, just tell her. The truth."

"I can't! what if she freaks? Bella, my mom doesn't even know! I never had to tell someone who wasn't already a freshly turned werewolf!"

"Then don't tell her. Show her."

"And when she screams and runs away?"

"Talk at First Beach. It would be more private and maybe talk a little before you tell her." He sighed, putting his chin in his palms.

"She is going to hate me," he muttered hopelessly. I groaned. He was more complicated to talk to since he became a werewolf.

"Embry, look at me." He lifted his face to gaze up at me with sadden puppy eyes. "You imprinted on her. And you two are meant to be together, right? So there is nothing to worry. She loves you." He held my gaze before sighing to himself and standing up.

"I'll do it, but I'm still not sure." He said as he handed me his towel. He walked off to the front door, ready to run for cover into the woods across the street.

"Wait, where are you going? What about Jake and Seth?" I asked as I went after him.

He didn't look back as he ran into the downpour, but his voice was clear for me to hear. "Going to Jess's. I want to tell her to meet me tomorrow." He disappeared into the lowered branches of the trees as a pounding footsteps came down the stairs. I turned to see Seth and Jake pause before me.

"Hey, Bella, you want to come to Sam's? its naccho Monday!" called out Seth with eager eyes. He glanced around the room. "Where's Alice? You think she'll come?"

I glanced at Jacob, who squinted his dark eyes at Seth in anger. Was Seth becoming friends with Alice such a bad thing? "Um, you know what, Seth, I have to go to Newton's sports store to try to get full time there during the school year and I think Alice is busy. Maybe some other time."

He nodded his head in understanding, heading over to the back door. I wanted to forget my job and make Seth happy, but it was important I get extra money for college. I faced Jake as he stepped up to me.

"Can I come over tomorrow night? Charlie is working a late shift right?" he held my hands in his large warm ones. I sighed by his wonderful touch.

"Sure, I guess. Like a date or serious talking?"

"A date of course. Make some dinner, watch a movie. Will that be ok?" he leaned forward so that his face was the only thing I could see.

"Yeah, that would be great," I sighed as his forehead was pressed to mine. He kissed my lips with a smile.

"See you soon."

In a flash, he was out the door, and the freezing air crept back onto me.

**Do ya love it? Any questions?**

**Besides that, the next chapter will involve three things: MUSIC, PAJAMAS, AND A A SEXY MOMENT!**

**CHILDREN BEWARE OF LEMONS! Ha ha!**


	23. Heat

The Other Bella Swan

"_See you soon."_

_In a flash, he was out the door, and the freezing air crept back onto me._

The next night I waited patiently for Jacob to come over. He was going be here at seven and it was now six. I figured I would take a shower while I waited, even though I already showered in the morning before I went to work at Newton's. but taking a shower always relaxed me.

It was still raining since yeserday, which I shouldn't be surprised about. After all, this is Forks. It was also darker outside from the thick cover of clouds and I was almost alarmed that it was eight already. Thank god I glanced at the clock.

Once my shower was over, I stepped out of the stall, drying myself then putting on my bathrobe. I went to cross the hall to my room, when I heard a door slam downstairs. I froze.

"Jake?" I whispered. It couldn't be. He wasn't suppose to be here for another hour. I edged closer to the stair case, leaning into the wall for support. I sneaked a peek down the stairs, but no movement caught my eye. Only the light in the kitchen I left was on. The shadows remained still and the eerie silence scared me worse.

I wanted to call out if Charlie was home or Jake, but what if it was Victoria or her army? I didn't want to give myself away.

But then again, wouldn't a vampire have heard me walking around? And if they did, wouldn't they have killed me by now? And surely Alice would have seen this? I told myself I was being ridiculous. It was probably just a trash can falling over from outside. It was getting a little stormy.

I shrugged my shoulders to shake off the chilling feeling that had hung over me. Wanting to put up the heat eagerly, I continued down the stairs and rewrapped my robe tighter around me.

I reached the landing, stepping quickly to the heater when loud crack hit the air. I jumped back and shrieked.

_Calm down, Bella, it was just thunder, don't work yourself up!_

Yeah, it was a storm. Nothing to worry about. No need to go crying like a baby! I was sure I had calmed down, that everything was ok, nothing bad was going to happen, when suddenly I turned around into a large figure.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed to the top of my lungs, but another stupid crack of thunder drowned me out. I tried to run past, but the intruder grabbed me around the waist. I kicked and tried to punch anything. I was still screaming for help.

"BELLA! STOP IT!"

I froze and held my breath, with was hard because I was panting so hard. "Jake?" I asked. I twisted myneck to look up into his deep intelligent eyes. "JAKE? What the hell!" I screamed at him, trying to pry myself from his strong hold.

"What? The back door was locked! By the way you should really lock it, it isn't safe."

"Isn't _safe? _Jacob, I doubt a locked door is going to stop a vampire from ripping my throat out!" I jumped away from him with fury, though my body ached to be close to him. I was still cold.

"Vampires aren't the only predators out there, you know. Anyway, I love the outfit. Is it a present for me?" he grinned.

I looked at him confused till I realized I was still wearing my bathrobe. I worried to refasten my belt, which had loosen when Jacob caught me.

"Jacob!" I shouted at him, because it was the only think that came to my mind.

"Call me? Ok, if you want," said Jake simply as he walked over to me in two strides. All I could see was his toned body and dark shorts before he grabbed me, one hand on my waist, the other on my cheek. His warm lips hit my cold ones with such a vibe of energy, that I was having a hard time fighting back. He pushed me into the wall gently, his hot breathe traveling down my mouth. I was gasping by his…hot sexy body. My body was aching between my thighs, something that has never happened to me with Edward. All I knew was that I wanted him.

His mouth escaped mine, but he was no where close to finish. He kissed down my throat, his hand on my cheek switching to the back of my shoulders. Everywhere was Jacob. Heat, warmth, sexiness…

I suddenly felt something press into my left hip. Something hard. I didn't have to think twice to know what it was. Only two things flashed into my brain. One, Jacob truly wanted me, as in _wanted me. _Second, I found myself wanting him to journey further then the other times we madeout. I decided to play with him. Make him see how he feels being the lower hand.

I slowly pulled my right leg up so that it was wrapped around his waist. I heard a moan. I didn't know if it was me or him, but I didn't give a damn. I leaned into the wall behind me so I could wrap my other leg around his waist.

"Bella…" he sighed, half passionate half alarmed.

"Shhh," I told him as I put my arms around his steamy neck. "Didn't you want to play? This is a good game, isn't it?" I asked. For effect (and my own need) I pressed into his little hardness with a swift easy motion. He groaned, his hands switching again, this time to my back to hold me up.

"Bella…I always imagined…"

"No need to say anything. Just play. I know you'll love it." I let my fingers slide through his wet dark hair. "Me first," I giggled, something that was rare of me. I slid my lower body up and down slowly, wanted to just have it as much as he wanted it. He was groaning trying to not give in to my seduction. I was being so cruel. But I loved it.

My bathrobe was loosening between us, and yet I wasn't alarmed. After all, he walks around half naked for me. time I give him some share.

I was no longer sliding. I was pressing into him, wanting to get closer, yet never getting any success. Time to play harder. But Jake wanted in.

"My turn," he struggled to say. He whipped me away from the wall, walking fast somewhere I couldn't see. Once my head hit a pillow, I knew he took us to my room. He was beginning to kiss into my collarbone, his hands feeling up and down my body with lust. I moaned a little cry. It was so good. He decided to sneal farther, his hands slipping into my robe to feel my bare skin around my waist. It was agony.

"Jake…" I sighed, pulling him to my lips. He was playing dirtier to soon. My turn again.

I forced his face down my neck, to my chest. I used my one hand to push some fabric away, the other making Jacob's lips reach a breast. He growled like a animal. I loved that.

I didn't want him to stop, I wanted us to just do it, but suddenly his head snapped up. His eyes darted to the open door.

"Call you later," he whispered sadly yet urgently. In a flash, his weight was gone from on top of me.

"Huh?" I asked aloud. I sat up, trying to find him in the darkness of my room, but I felt that his presence was gone. Footsteps came from the hall.

"Bella?" asked Charlie's voice. I gasped before rewrapping my robe tighter arounf me, pushing my hair from my face.

"Yeah, Dad, I 'm in my room!" I called out. I was feeling dizzy.

Sure enough, Charlie appeared in the doorway. "Hey, kiddo," he said as he smiled to me, he headed back to the stairs. "I know I should still be at work, but the storm just made me want to check on you."

"…ok," I stuttered. I didn't get it. Only a minute ago Jacob Black and I were about to have sex when Charlie comes in and ended it. I was angry at him, but then I found myself angry at myself. Why did I let loose like that? That never happened to me before! I was about to loose my virginity, and I wasn't even thinking twice about what will happen after!

My phone suddenly rang. I hurried off my bed to my desk and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bella, am I interuppting anything?"

It was Billy, Jacob's father.

"—what? No, why?" I asked rather quickly. How did he get my number?

"Did Jake come by by any chance?"

"Well, yeah, but only for a minute."

"Be honest, did anything BIG happen yet?"

"Uh…well Charlie came home?" I asked, not understanding what was going on.

"Did Jake do anything? Physical wise?"

I gulped before I answered. "He should be coming home. Maybe you could just ask him?"

The phone went dead.

What was that about? Only one thing I was pretty certain about. And that was Billy telling Charlie to come home a l_ittle_ early.


	24. Vampires full

The Other Bella Swan

_What was that about? Only one thing I was pretty certain about. And that was Billy telling Charlie to come home a little early._

I couldn't get a hold on Jacob for days. I tried calling his phone, but there was always a message box. I tried calling his house, again, a message box. After the fourth day I even drove over there to be welcomed by a serious Billy who said Jake wasn't home.

I didn't get. How could we share—well, almost share—a very important step in our relationship and never call me back? I wanted to know what happen, why Billy called me that night with those weird questions, and ask, are we ready for sex?

"Listen, girly, his a guy. And when guys get scared, they go hide under a rock for a while," advised Brissa when she and I were waiting in the Cullens' living room. Alice was zooming around to touch up the covered furniture and Willard and Jasper were out in the garage.

"But it isn't like him," I argued as I settled in the armchair. Brissa groaned in annoyance.

"_But it isn't like him_," she mimicked with a baby voice, "ha! Every woman says that to hide the truth!" give him another a week and he'll come out from his cave."

"Cave? Don't you mean shell?"

"Shell? His he a turtle? No, he is a goddamn werewolf! Wolves live in ca—you know what, never mind."

"You act like you have been through this before," I said after a pause. She twisted her head to me with a glare.

"Of course I have! I'm a freakin vampire! I'm over a hundred years old you know!" she reached swiftly for the TV remote and turned the volume up.

"How old are you?" I asked. I was rather curious about Brissa and Willard, but mostly Brissa. She was such a moody person; I wondered what life she lived as a human.

"None of your care," she answered coldly still staring at the TV. I sighed, knowing I was getting nowhere.

"Come on, Bris, tell Bella about your history," said Alice as she suddenly appeared in the room with a vase of flowers. "Will still have a while before the rest of the family will becoming."

"Except Edward?" I questioned without helping it.

She looked at me with a disappointed face before vanishing into another room.

"Still stuck on that mind reader boyfriend of yours?" sneered Brissa.

"I'm not dating him anymore and no, I'm not stuck on him. I just can't believe he broke up with me to protect me and never bother to help us against Victoria."

"Like I said, scared guy hiding under a rock. Ok, before anyone else comes in," she said before I could argue, "let me get this 'story tale' over with for Alice. After all, I owe her."

"You owe Alice? For what?" I asked interested.

"You want to hear the story or not?" she asked loudly with another glare. I nodded with a serious face. She sighed and switched the TV to lean forward to rest her arms on her knees.

"Alright, here you go. I was a little girl when I first saw a vampire. It was the year 1876. My family lived as dancers for entertainment in California before it became a state of America. My Papa was visiting in the old town Hidalgo to hire more entertainers for our show when he had to bring me along since my Mama was to busy caring for my sick brothers.

It was right after sunset, and he lead me to the bar he was to meet the entertainers at. He bent over, whispering in my ear to stay out front in the busy street and to talk to no one. I listen and obeyed, sitting on the dirt ground in my little dress. It was darker after awhile, and Papa didn't come out. I was getting hungry and wasn't allowed into the bar, so I stood up and just started to walk down the street. You see, I was not even ten, and I wasn't taught to well because my parents always were practicing for their shows.

After a while, the street started to fall farther and farther away from the crowds and lights. I was soon alone in the night with few buildings' windows lit. I was growing scared, and went to go back when a man came from the shadows. His face was pale and was unbelievably handsome. I was almost under a trance. He stepped closer to me and crouched slightly to be at my level.

'Hello, child. Are you lost?' his voice was music to me, but the fear of strange men made me back away. His face fell into a sad expression.

'What is wrong? Do you not like me?' I only shook my head, stepping a little away towards the way I came. He didn't follow only remain where he was.

'Are you happy child?' he asked sweetly. I wanted to say yes, because in my family a girl was a curse. I was born with a twin brother, but he had died at birth. My family blamed me for stealing his energy inside my Mama. I was treated like dirt, like when my Papa ordered me to stay outside in the cold alone for hours. But I still said nothing. I wanted to be away, to be back home.

'Come with me, I will take care of you' he spoke with ease. He stepped to me, but only for his face to show in the light of the moon. His eyes were red and so I cried. He hurried to my side.

'No, child, do not cry. I won't hurt you' he went to reach for me and I stepped hastily back.

Suddenly, three men appeared from the other side of the road. Their face was twisted in greed and excitement.

I cannot remember much after that. The stranger talked with the men, but the men laughed at him. They went to grab me, to jump him, but the stranger grabbed the one man's shoulders and pulled his neck to his mouth. He bit him, and the man was screaming. He died within a second. Blood covered the stranger's lips.

I was horrified and so were the other two men. I ran, hearing the others scream as the stranger attacked them to. I ran back to the bar, my Papa just coming out, and he was so drunk he would laugh at what I told him. I wished he would do that for once, just listen. But he didn't, so I told no one of what I saw."

Brissa paused, lifting her golden eyes to mine. I never saw her so emotional before.

"You told no one?" I asked weakly. I was terrified too when I first saw Victoria and her evil gaze. But to see a vampire feed and so young seemed much worse.

"No. No one would ever listen to me. I was a nothing, only there to beg for money on the streets and pretend to be blind. I would make half the meals for the performers. I just wanted them to be a real family. I wanted everyone to love me and protect me. I wanted Papa to kill any man to try anything. But it never happened.

So when I was fourteen, I ran away. A ranch hired me to care for the vegetables and so I worked there for three years before I married a ranch hand that was ten years older then me. I didn't love him, but I didn't hate him either. We lived in a cabin just behind the barn. I gave birth to two daughters and three sons. But my husband stopped loving the children, they were an annoyance, a interruption. And so I wanted them to be loved by a good father and I wanted more then what I had. He even refused to give them proper education.

When I was in my early thirties, I traveled to town twenty-five miles away on foot with a cart to sell vegetables with the girls and my youngest son. The older two were old enough to work on the ranch.

We stayed longer then I played and was on the open empty road at dark with no moon to shine our way. The girls were singing a song they made up themselves and the little boy was struggling to run ahead, then wiat a few feet away."

If vampires could cry, then Brissa would be sobbing. She looked into nothing with fear and depression in her face.

"It was after a while that my boy ran ahead. But he wasn't showing up. My boy was gone. And I was becoming scared. Was it a coyote? Robbers? No it was worse.

Two men came from nowhere. They grabbed my daughters, and they screamed, 'Mama! Mama!' but it was too late, before I could even blink they were lifeless in the men's arms. The taller of the two licked his lips and faced the other.

'You have her. I'm still not done.' He whispered rather lowly then normal. The other man's face was covered in blood. I saw his red eyes. I saw his ageless smile. I remembered. And screamed.

He wanted to take his time. He didn't rush at me. But to save myself all I could say was, 'you! Stranger from my youth! The man with a pale face!' he paused and looked at me closely. His eyes widen and so did his smile.

'Child from the town. The only child to escape me. You are strong. And beautiful.'

'What are thinking?' asked the taller man with my dead daughter at his mouth. I was afraid of his answer. But it wasn't what I thought.

I rather not explain what happened next. Only that I was turned the night my children were killed. I returned in 1920 to the ranch after I separated from my creators. I had grown strong enough to be on my own. But the ranch was gone. And so life went on, and I moved around. Nothing much after that."

We were silent for hours, or that's what it felt like. I was crying from the images in my head.

"You never saw your sons?"

She shook her head. "I would have done them no good." She whispered. Quickly she reached for the remote and flicked the TV on again. Her soft expression disappeared and was replaced with a stern look, as if the story was never told.

Alice appeared in the room at vampire speed. "They're coming in six minutes. Get ready, Bella."

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I made a quick movement to wipe my eyes. I looked at the screen to see a familiar number. "I have to take this," I said hastily and ran out the front door to stand on the porch.

"Jacob! Why didn't you call me? What happened to you!" I yelled angrily.

"Sorry, Bells, I was caught up." He spoke with a cracked voice. I was confused at how he spoke. It was as if he didn't talk for days.

"What's wrong with your voice?" I questioned. There was a pause, but I could hear other voices at the other end. I think Jake was talking with someone.

"Bella, the pack and I came across some wandering vampires. We think they're part of the redhead's army. So we hunt them down."

"What happen? Are you ok?" I asked urgently, the anger in me completely gone.

"We are fine, everything's fine. Good news, we were able to kill two of them. That's something right?"

"WHAT? YOU MADE A MOVE WITHOUT TALKING TO US! ARE YOU MENTAL?"

"Hey, sorry, but this is what the tribe has been doing for years! When do we need permission of bloodsuckers?"

"We're a team now, Jake! We all work together!"

"Well, sorry I didn't call," he apologized weakly. I sighed to let my steam off. Now wasn't the time to be arguing. There were still answers I needed.

"Hey, Jacob?" I asked silently. I didn't know if Brissa and Alice could hear, but I wanted to try my best for them to not.

"What's up?" he answered a little less moody.

"The last time we were together…are you regretting it?"

"No, I don't," he whispered back.

"Yeah, me too," I admitted quietly. There was a long pause and I wondered if he hung up.

"Billy called you," he flatly said.

"Yeah. Why exactly did he?" I wanted to know how Billy was getting involved in our love life.

"He gave me...something. And when I went to your house I was going…well, I—I forgot that something, and…he was, making…sure that—we…we didn't—you know—we—"

"Jacob Black, did you buy condoms?" I accused him. It was very weird to say Jacob and condoms in the same sentence.

"Well, I just wanted us to be safe if, we ever…" his voice trailed off

"Had sex?" I said loudly.

"Yeah, so, I'm sorry." We both didn't say anything, just us thinking about the same thing. The other night.

"So…are you home?" he asked.

"Uh, no no, I'm at Alice's to see the Cullens. But I'll be home later. Isn't Charlie fishing with your dad?"

"Yeah. So I was thinking…since it would be the two of us—"

"Jacob, are you saying you want to have sex?" I asked surprisingly.

"Well, this time I have them on me," he said rather hopefully.

"JACOB! URG…YOU KNOW WHAT? LETS SEE WHAT MOOD I'LL BE IN HOW ABOUT THAT FOR A ANSWER!" I heard him rush to defend himself, but I already flipped the phone shut.

"Everything all right?" asked Brissa as I entered back into the house. I just glared at her before crossing my arms and walking back and forth in the middle of the room.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she lowered the volume on the TV. She was smiling slightly at me with amusement. I had forgotten she had just talked to me emotionally earlier and if she could, would probably have cried.

"So, you are upset?" she asked. I started to loosen my arms and take slow steps. I didn't want to talk about Jake. The least of all Brissa.

"You are happy," she said right out. I didn't want her to bother me. I didn't want to talk a bout my feelings, but she was like a cat playing with her mouse. I started to walk faster.

"You are overjoyed?" she asked making her eyes grow twice their size. I was squeezing my arms so tight blood could have been drawn. She leaned eagerly forward and smiled widely. "OMG, you are so thriller he wants to do it!" she tried her hardest to act like a teenage energetic gossip queen.

I couldn't help it. I was smiling and was so hyper. I couldn't hold it in much longer. "Ok, I love how he wants me! Ok! I want it as much as me too!" I flopped on the couch beside an excited Brissa. I was grinning so much. "I want Jacob to take my virginity," I spoke loudly. Brissa's smile fell slightly.

"That's it? No explaining how your body is acting, no how you are going to do it? Not even an idea of what you are going to do? Girl, you are quiet boring," replied a disappointed Brissa, she sighed with her eyes rolling and sat facing the TV again.

I stared at her with an open mouth. "What? You want details? Are you—no, I'm not going to tell—it didn't even happen and—wha, wha—what do you mean?" I was greatly surprised at Brissa. She wasn't the woman to go around and talk sex with. That was for best friends and older sisters. Why did she suddenly care?

"Well, there are different ways to have sex. My favorite is when—"

"I DON'T MEAN THAT! I MEAN WHY DO YOU CARE?" I didn't know why, but I felt like I was being pushed over my edge. Does she have to know everything?

"Bella," came Alice's voice, and she appeared from the corner of my eye near the doorframe. "Bella."

"WHAT THE HELL? DO YOU WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT US?"

"Bella,"

"OH, JACOB AND I LOVE PIZZA, AND WE LOVE TO GO TO THE MOVIES BECAUSE THE RIDE IS LONG BACK, WE PLAY KISSING GAMES! AND HERES ANOTHER ONE—JACOB'S A BOXER GUY, NOT A JOCKS!"

"Bella!"

"What?" I hollered back as I turned to her. At the exact same time, Jasper and Willard flashed into the room from somewhere and headlights shone through the window.

"They are here," spoke Willard with a smile. He clapped his hands together while grinning like a waxy demon before stepping at vampire speed to the window. "I can not wait to see your family, Mr. Jasper and Mrs. Alice. I am so interested as to how they are compared to you." He turned away and leaned into the wall next to the window, his freshly topaz eyes burning into the hall where the front door lead in. I couldn't help but feel Brissa's body tense beside me.

The door opened, and entering first was Carlisle. He looked the same as he did nearly a year ago, forever ageless. His blond hair was shaped the same and so was his compassionate expression. He wore jeans with a zippered jacket that matched Esme's plum dress that flowed like soft water. She smiled her usual grin when she hugged Alice and Jasper.

Emmett came quickly after the doorway was open. His large muscular body was hidden under a gray hoodie, but his laughing face glowed at the sight of me. He hurried to me and grabbed me in an oversized bear hug. I knew he was being gentle without using his vampire strength, but I still found it hard to breathe.

"Emmett, if I cough to death it defeats the purpose of protecting me," I managed to struggle. He bellowed loudly before placing me gracefully on my feet. I sucked in as much air as I could till I spotted Rosalie standing behind everyone else.

"Hello, Bella," she answered simply. I nodded in response, knowing that her hate for me still hung in the air. Esme broke the silence by stepping to me with her arms out.

"Bella, we missed you," she said softy as we embraced. Carlisle shut the door and came into the living room with Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie behind him. Once Esme released me, Willard stepped out from his hidden corner.

"Dr. Cullen, I am happy to meet you," he spoke with a toothy smile. I shivered involuntarily be his voice. For some reason, Willard was the one vampire I actually feared. And I haven't even seen him in a mood besides happy. "Alice has told me of your family. What gifts. It took myself years to discover such powers were in existence."

"Why thank you, Willard, I assume. You had been a friend of Alice's before she joined our family am I right? I'm glad you switched your way of life."

"I have lived for years, Dr. Cullen. Blood is just a need, not a craving. I love to challenge myself, you see." He smiled again before darting his eyes at me. I meet his with a steady glance, but was forced to turn away. The room had grown rather cold with so many vampires around.

Brissa stood from her spot and shook Carlisle's hand. "Brissa," Was all she said. Carlisle didn't speak, only shook her hand with a rather spectacle look. He looked her in the eyes for a long time and I was afraid they would not move for eternity. But Emmett broke the staring contest.

"So, what's happening here in boring Forks?" he boomed. I forgot how loud he always spoke. This actually frighten me a little. I had grown use to the Cullens after Edward and I came together and now it was strange to be with them. I didn't think ten months of no contact could separate me so much.

"Well, I'm not in high school anymore," I answered stupidly. He lifted his eyebrow in his usual playful way, but Rosalie stepped in.

"So? What is the plan? When are the others coming?" she asked hastily. Willard faced her with the same smile.

"Patients, Rosalie, you have only arrived. Do you not wish to greet your friend Isabella?" Rosalie gave him a cold stare before turning away and sitting on the open couch.

"Willard, I said you could stop calling me by my full name. Just Bella is fine," I advised him, but he didn't seem to hear me. Instead he stepped closer to Emmett with curious eyes.

"Guys, they are coming in a less then a week. So we are going to meet up with the wolves tomorrow and plan for the battle." Said Alice after we all got settled.

"In other words, we need to plan where we fight," answered Esme unhappily. I knew she wasn't one for violence, even if she was a vampire.

"So far, I have seen them coming in from the east, so we should meet them up in the mountains." Spoke Alice. "They keep changing their path, but it all falls in the same area."

"Do they know of the pack?" asked Carlisle.

"Thanks to the dogs and their pride, they went off and killed a few that were sneaking around here, so yeah, there goes that surprise," said Brissa. I glared at her, realizing she had listened into my conversation with Jacob on the phone.

"But they don't know we are here," said Emmett with a grin.

"True, they think no vampires are covering this territory anymore. So at least we have that," said Jasper as he walked across the room to lean against the fireplace.

"And what about Isabella? Clearly she is in no proper way able to help." All golden eyes turned on me, and I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"But I want to help," I answered as strongly as I could.

"But you can't," butted in Brissa with a matter-of-fact tone.

"So I'll sneak away. Lead them farther from Forks and hide," I said. I faced Alice. "You said it would be dangerous to stay here because they could slip past and La Push is also out of the question."

"True, hiding the target would be most clever. However, the question is…where to put you?" spoke Willard as he scanned my face. I felt myself leaning away from him and into Esme.

"There is no where," sighed Alice. "We need everyone at the battle to fight, and she can't be left unprotected. Even if she stayed with the new wolves at the reserve it is still dangerous. You don't know what they could do for being so young."

"Aren't you always a problem," muttered Brissa to me as she crossed her legs and leaned into the armchair.

"Wait!" answered Alice quickly. Everyone stiffen and stared at her, standing frozen with a fixed face. Her eyes were searching, but not for anything _present_. "I think I know what we can do." She stood straighter and made sure she was in everyone's view before speaking eagerly.

"What if we make a fake trail of Bella? Make them think that we tricked them into believing she was there."

"I'm sorry, make them _think _we tricked them? What are you saying?" Rosalie asked sternly.

"They think we fouled them. She wasn't in the mountains she was hiding. But what if she was hiding right under their noses?"

"_Wait wait wait," I said quickly and waved my hands, "are you saying I should be at the battle?"_

"Not _should_, will. There are tunnels from a river that has been drained for centuries. I found it when I was hunting back last May. I can see you under the ground. I can see Brissa there too, ready and facing the entrance. She will protect you."

"Brissa?" I shouted as Brissa also yelled, "Me?"

"Why her? She hardly likes me!" I shouted.

"Ditto," Brissa growled.

"I don't know why," answered Alice with a shrug. "But my visions always change from a decision. And yet I still see it clearly."

Everyone fell still, only his or her eyes switching to Brissa who sniffed with a scowl.

"You think I am already on board?" she accused angrily. When Alice didn't respond, Brissa sighed. "Fine. I'll do it! But keep one alive for me, will you? I don't want to miss the fun too."

"Wait, we are forgetting something." I said once everyone agreed to the plan.

"What is it?" asked Esme gently.

"What is Jacob going to think?"

**This is really an extended chapter because I felt that part 2 and part 1 should be together. Anyway, I have to go back to writing a chapter once a week because school started yesterday. Enjoy! Next chapter will be next Saturday and it is titled…**

**GOODBYE**

**Only one more chapter till the big fight! **


	25. Goodbye

The Other Bella Swan

"_Wait, we are forgetting something." I said once everyone agreed to the plan. _

"_What is it?" asked Esme gently._

"_What is Jacob going to think?" _

I didn't know what to say to him. I was lost at words for the first time, and now is when I needed them most. Surely Jacob would understand? It was the only way. I was sure of it.

The other night Jacob came over for dinner and to change my truck's tires. He was so happy to be with me after so long. I just missed him so much, that when I went to reveal Alice's plan and he smiled at me, my lips were shut together to return the smile. I just couldn't do it now; he was already through enough. So I planned to go over to his house tomorrow.

While he had worked on the truck (mostly Jacob, I really just watched) I joked about his change over just one month.

His hair was now shaggy, the back reaching to the nape of his neck and the rest just over his ears and hid his brilliant eyes. Facial hair grew a thin roughness around his jaw making him look older then even a guy my age. It rather scared me, because he didn't look the same as the Jacob I fell in love with. So I practically demanded him to shave and cut his hair to its shorter length. That was the Jake I knew.

He laughed before agreeing. He was so cheerful, with his bright teeth and spirited expression. He even tried to get me into finishing our last make out session, but no matter how tempted I was, I had felt it wasn't the right time. I was to worried about the upcoming battle. So I lied my best and said it wasn't going to happen unless he gets back to his original appearance.

The next morning was slow for me. I did my usual routine of taking a shower, making Charlie and me breakfast, and doing laundry. I had two weeks till I could take up work at Newton's, so my time was spent mostly thinking of the upcoming conflict between the army vampires and my family and friends. The more I thought about, the more I realized that in the end, it was between Victoria and me. Only one of us was going to walk away that day alive. The other would be killed on the spot. No matter how much faith I had for us, I still felt it was going to be me not walking away.

At three I had just dressed in jeans and a gray sweatshirt when my cell rang against my pocket. I flipped it open to read the caller ID and was surprised to see it read: JESSICA. My confusion now quickly switched to shock. Did she know about Embry? Hurriedly, I put the cell to my ear.

"Hello?" I answered calmly was possible.

"Bella! I need you! Please!" Jess's voice was cracked and high pitched on the other end. I felt my body grow cold.

"What is it? Jess, talk!"

"Embry! He—he—I don't know what he did exactly, but please come here, I really need you!" her words were rushed, but I could just make out the frantic message.

"I'm coming, I'll be at your house in five minutes!" I shouted back so she could hear me over her panting. I went for the door, but Jess's voice stopped me.

"No, Bella, I'm not home! I'm in La Push, at your boyfriend's!"

"What? Why are you there?" I asked as I grabbed my keys from the key rack.

"Just hurry here, please!" her voice broke into a sob of pain and fear so horrible that I ran from the house without locking the door. I jumped swiftly as possible for me into the truck and zoomed my way through the roads.

After the long ride, I came to Jacob's familiar red house, a pile of freshly chopped wood on the side. Parked in the driveway was Jess's Toyota that made me feel empty in my stomach. This was all still weird for me to have Jess involved with a member of the secret werewolf pack.

Hoping out of my truck and through the light rain, I ignored Billy's face in the window and marched to Jake's garage. When I appeared in the open doorway, my eyes widen at the sight before me. "Guys!" I groaned angrily, "What the hell did you do!"

Poor innocent Jess was curled in the back corner with her arms around herself. Her eyes switched from every guy in the room until they landed on mine. I stared at her for only a second before turning the three boys before me.

Jake was closest with a grim expression on his face. His arms were crossed over his body and he was leaning against a half built car that was probably a new project of his. Paul was kneeling near Jess, his one arm down to block her from escaping the corner, and his face tense. Embry, who was the only one not wearing a shirt, sat in a lawn chair a foot away from her, his eyes sadden and a frown embedded on his face.

"What?" asked Paul loudly and confused. "She was going to make a break from it!" I groaned and hurried to Jess, who welcomed me quickly. Her hands grabbed for me, trying to hide her face in my jacket. From just hugging her, she was shiver like a frighten puppy.

"Bella!" she cried and I felt tears on my neck and through my hair. Embry turned his head away, ashamed.

"Shhh, you're ok, it's ok," I assured her in a whisper. She only tugged on me harder to be protected by me from the guys. I gazed up at them, but mostly Jacob.

"What happened?" I demanded. Jacob sighed, as if he was trying to find the right words, however Paul beat him to the line.

"What happen? Your advice, that's what! Embry _phased_ right in front of her! What the hell now, huh?" he spat out the last word viciously and glared at Embry.

"I wanted her to know," was all he whispered. Under his hidden face.

"Oh, _she_ knows! And now she is going to run screaming bloody murder and ruin everything! What the hell, man? Why did you tell her?" Paul sprung up from his spot and his muscles flexed.

"She is his imprint, Paul, she can know!" yelled Jacob back at Paul. He stepped closer with his torso directed at him. "She would find out anyway!"

"Don't say that word…" sobbed Jessica. She was able to sneak her face out from under my hair.

"What, have a problem with it?" questioned Paul with fury in his eyes. "Im—print. There you go! And you know what? GET USE TO IT!"

"Don't, Paul," whispered Embry. I tensed when I saw his body shake slightly.

"Don't? What can she do, huh? She can't run away, cause I would catch her. She can't try to call because I would break the phone in half. She can't fight me, because I can and will if have to, force her to stay!"

"Leave her be! She is just scared!" hollered Embry as he whipped his head up at Paul.

"What about us, Em? Ever think of that? Don't you think we were all scared when we exploded into raging wolves? Hell, I probably peed my pants!"

"I said shut it!" yelled Embry louder as he hurried to his feet.

"Make me, lover boy!" boomed Paul. Both shook violently and lunged at each other. Their bodies were a blur as their skin dissolved to gray.

"NO!" ordered Jacob over their growls. His hands shot forward, shoving each blurred figure apart. His face was hard and demanding, teeth showing like a wild animal. Jess screamed under my shield body, trying to slide her feet and arms behind me and covering her face in the wall.

I didn't know what to do, because I was useless with the guys. So instead, I turned my back to them and spread my arms over Jess.

"Shhh…" I hissed over the noise. "Shhh…" I didn't understand why I was trying to comfort her. I didn't know if two wolves were going to burst in the garage or if they would slice me to pieces. I was just as horrified as Jess.

But the scuffing stopped to be replaced with panting. I sneaked a peek over my shoulder to spy Embry and Paul still in their on skins shakily lightly. Jake's hands were pressed against each one's chest, his own figure between them. From on the floor, they all looked just as dangerous and large as themselves as wolves.

"NOT HERE! GOT IT? PAUL, GET LOST! EMBRY, RELAX!" Jacob's commands rang in my ears and I wondered how he sounded so much like the leader of the pack.

Paul's fists were still clenched, but he ran from the small garage and into the harder pouring rain. Embry breathed deeply before walking quickly to the lawn chair and settling back down.

I released Jess and turned my eyes to dear Jacob. "Jake…she needs me to talk to her. Without the…distractions." He nodded and placed a hand on Embry.

Embry's eyes were clouded as he stood once again. Before following Jake outside, he gazed deeply down at Jessica. She glanced up at him with tears running down her face and her eyes terrified by his. Painfully, Embry left with Jake nodding at me.

"Good luck, Bells," he whispered before disappearing.

I sighed to relax myself and slid a little away from Jess to look at her. She was still shaking, but her body was less tense with only me there.

"What are they, Bella? I don't get it," she muttered with chattering teeth.

"They are…protectors." I said as simply as possible. I was sure being loose would help calm her down. But it really didn't.

"That's crap, Bella," she snapped but also said frightened.

"Jess, what did Embry exactly do? Please tell me," I said sympathetically. She only stared at the open door behind me, probably waiting for a wolf to appear.

"Jess, please. I can't help you unless you tell me," I urged her. Finally, she locked eye contact with me.

"Well, he called me. So I came over. We were hanging out…then he took me on a hike. It was dark and it was far. I asked him where we were going. He said, 'just a little further'. So we came not far from here. And he looked at me…but differently. Like he was fighting something back. I asked what was wrong and he said he wanted to tell me about his strange behavior.

'What is it? Do you not want your mom to know you are dating a older girl?' he shook his head and said that it was completely different. That not even his mom knew about it.

'So, tell me,' I said and then he started to…he took his shorts off, Bella! And I didn't know what to really do! So I turned away and told him to put them back on. But he said,

'I have to show you what I am, what I became some time ago. Don't scream, please,' and then there was a tearing. I didn't know what to do. I kind of…I kind of thought he wanted to have sex and show me his… but then there was this monster! This gray humungous wolf! And I screamed! I tried to run, but then Jake was there and that other guy!… they nearly dragged me here! I don't know…I don't know…"

I gazed at her sadly. She found out the hard way, and worst, was already involved in a fight between the pack members. At least I knew about vampires before. Would I have been like her? But then again, I wasn't Jake's imprint. So would I have never saw Jacob again? It tried not to think of that.

"Jessica, Embry loves you. More then any guy will. He wanted you to know, to understand—"

"Understand? He is a werewolf, Bella! I can't believe it, but it's true! I am just freaking out!"

"Listen to me," I said sternly, "I fell in love with Jacob and he loved me. But this wolf thing, it didn't get between us. I understand that, and it isn't his fault."

"How were you so ok with it? Was that why you were like a zombie the first half of senior year? You found out?"

"No, I was depressed over Edward. I found weeks after I became close friends with Jake. But I guess you should know…Edward wasn't normal either. But he wasn't like the guys on the rez."

"What, is he a vampire?" she joked lightly. But when my face remained stiff her eyes grew. "Holy crap, he is!"

"Yeah, and it didn't work out, but still. Because of vampires, the guys have a job. They are what they are to protect us not harm us. Can't you see? Embry is only here to protect us!"

Jess's head shook sadly. After what seemed like forever, she spoke again, but her voice was cracked. "I can't handle this. This isn't for me. I'm sorry," she stood slowly to her feet and sniffed, "but Embry will have to leave me alone. I can't love him."

I wanted to yell at her, shake her like crazy, and even slap her across the face. She was going to leave poor Embry alone and heartbroken. How could she hurt him like this?

"Ok," was all I could respond. She hurried past me out to the house. I walked quickly after her.

Embry and Jake were standing near my truck, and both snapped their heads up to see us coming. Jess glanced at Embry, but then away quickly. She clumsily jumped into her car and started the engine. Jake came up with me to her window.

"I won't tell. But I can't come here. This isn't for me," she muttered without looking at us. Hurriedly she backed out of the driveway and to the road. Embry sprinted after her, till she zoomed away and left him standing near the road.

"Embry, I tried…" I said to him. I felt horrible. His soul mate was gone and it was my entire fault.

Embry turned to me, but his face was dead. "It wasn't you. I just wasn't for her. It's ok don't worry. I'll be fine." He dashed away from us, his tan body shimmering into gray as he disappeared across the road and into the woods.

"I tried, Jake…" I nearly cried. He wrapped me in a hug and sighed into my hair.

"No, it wasn't your fault. You can't do everything. You aren't god."

"But still, she hates him. And he loves her."

"Life isn't fair," he whispered to me and squeezed my shoulders.

"No, it sucks," I admitted.

"She'll come back, though." He said as rain soaked our clothes.

"What makes you say that?" I questioned him. I gazed up into his dark eyes.

"She is his imprint. He is her other half. That isn't possible to break. Just give it a few weeks."

"I don't know," I replied sadly. "She is tough to change her mind."

"Still, love concurs all." He said as he led me to the house.

"If so, then I hope you won't break up with me or phase into a wolf after I tell you this."

"And why is that?" he asked curiously. I blushed before saying honestly,

"Alice knows where I can hide during the battle."

**Sorry it was rather short, but I was completely busy all week! I had a lot of homework and tryouts for the fall drama, but the next chapter will be big and leave you asking questions! Review!**

**Also, any hints as to what will happen during the battle?**


	26. Memories

The Other Bella Swan

"_And why is that?" he asked curiously. I blushed before saying honestly,_

"_Alice knows where I can hide during the battle."_

Today was the day. And I was nowhere near ready. Not that I would ever, really.

It was about five that they, as in the army, was going to come expecting to take us by surprise. For all they know, there really wasn't even an us. Just the Cullens and me.

I didn't know if I was ever going to see Charlie or my friends again. I made sure to cook a big breakfast for him and a large lunch to take to work. He was suspicious of my over-done cheerful mood, but I didn't care. Before he opened the door, I grabbed him in a huge and held him as tight as possible. Though shocked, he hugged me back and said he would be home around dinnertime. When he left the house, I whispered my final goodbye and watched sadly as he drove away, wishing that I knew he would be ok when I am gone.

Once the dishes were done, I packed for the long fight ahead. Taking extra clothes and food, I also grabbed for my cell phone, but knocked over a pile of papers on my desk. Cursing to myself, I bent down to retrieve them. To my surprise, there was my small camera that had switched on. I paused and stared in silence at the picture it showed.

It was of me and Jake at our special spot on the cliff looking over a view of the woods and ocean. Jake had taken it because his one arm disappeared on the side of the camera and the other wrapped around my shoulder. We smiled and I could remember that this was taken on our third date as a couple.

Curious and emotionally, I grabbed the camera and went to sit on the foot of my bed. I pressed my thumb on the little arrow to see the other pictures. What I saw made me nearly cry.

After Jake and my picture was of Sam and Emily hugging each other in Emily's living room. Behind them were Paul, Jared, and Embry on the couch making funny faces. The happiness in Embry's eyes made me click quickly to the next photo. This one was of Charlie on his birthday who tried to hide his face from the camera. The next was of him blowing out his cake candles with me behind him smiling and Billy laughing at his expression on the far right. I remember Jake took this for me.

After a few more pictures of Charlie's birthday were Angela and Ben, Mike, and Jess sitting around the lunch table during senior year. I smiled slightly to myself, knowing I would hardly see them again and wishing I were reliving those months I was distant and depressed from losing Edward. Next was Seth hugging Leah around the neck with his tongue out and Leah pushing him away. I laughed at the unusual siblings.

Soon the camera started back at the beginning and I noticed it was the ones I took on my 18th birthday.

I stared in awe at the picture of Edward in my kitchen. I forgotten that even though he stole my printed ones, he must have thought I didn't save them on the camera. Then again, I remembered not bothering to find the it till after I found out about Jacob being a werewolf because the memories of using that camera the same time Edward left was to painful.

I didn't bother to skip through those photos. Edward wasn't part of my life anymore. All I see now in my future is Jacob, and only Jacob.

I dropped the camera into my pack and headed to the door. Taking once last look behind me, I replayed the memories that this room held:

"_I hope you like purple," Charlie said on my first day living in Forks…_

_Edward coming into my room and spending the night watching me sleep…_

_The nightmares of Edward leaving, the months of loneliness…_

_When Jacob snuck through my window to plead for her to forgive him…_

I laughed at the memory of Jake gripping the tree outside for dear life. I wished that things were different now. I wished for no vampires, even no werewolves. To wonder what would happen if we were normal teenagers—

A horn blared outside the window. I hurried to the glass, to spot Jacob waiting for me against my truck, his arm through the open window and on the wheel. I smiled and waved to him to stop the loud noise. He laughed and waved back. In seconds I was out the front door wanting nothing more than to hold him.

Jacob looked much different then the last time I saw him. He cut his hair back to its shorten version, the way I loved it. His face was clean from facial hair, and his smile of welcome made me glow inside. He also wasn't dressed the usual werewolf style of just shorts. Instead, he wore faded jeans over work boots and a brown t-shirt with an orange logo, MACHO.

I laughed at his shirt before he pulled me into a warm hug, like the sun had exploded from the gray sky.

"Hey there, Loca, what's so funny?" he asked.

"Your shirt says it all," I giggled.

"So, you think I'm macho?"

"No. Just self centered," I laughed. We pulled apart, Jake opening my door to my truck before he circled around to the passenger side. It wasn't till we were on the road that Jacob's mood changed.

"Bella, I still don't think you should be there," he muttered protectively. I sighed at his words.

"Again with this? Jake, we decided it. I'm. Going. To. Be. Fine. I'll be hidden."

"But how do you know someone won't get past? Smell your scent?"

"That's the point. My scent will be all over there. Plus, there's you, the pack, the Cullens, Brissa and Willard…at first I thought it was a bad idea, but seeing how large of a group we are I doubt I'll get hurt." Even as I said this, I also shared Jake's worrying. The pack is going to be fighting everywhere. Because of that, Alice can't see if someone will go for me. What if a vampire does find his way into the cave? What was I saying, after all Brissa would be there.

"I still feel like it is a bad idea," he mumbled with his head down.

"It is a great idea," I said with as much confidence as I could show. But secretly, I was terrified inside.

We didn't talk for the rest of the ride, and that was ok with us. Jake was the person that you could sit with in silence and not feel the need to talk to because you are uncomfortable. The only words we exchanged were. 'Turn here' or 'This first left?' or sometimes 'just keep going?"

After about an hour, we turned onto a dirt patch off the main road. I parked the truck and hopped out, grabbing my bag and hauling it onto my shoulder. As I followed Jake to the trees, I turned and gave a sad glance at my truck. I didn't know if I would ever drive it or see it again. I just walked slowly with Jacob, twirling the keys on my finger in anxiously.

After we were hidden from the empty road, Jake turned and grabbed my waist in one arm and under my knees in the other. I gasped slightly at his sudden movements and clutched his neck. I think I even saw him crack a smile from the corner of my eye.

He started off into the trees, running at full speed with no hint of tiring or struggle of my weight. His breath remained a constant rhythm, and I sudden found myself remembering the day when I rode on his back when he was a wolf, and how his breathing matched. I tried not to stare at his face as he concentrated ahead, but I felt that our seconds were numbered and that I was scared about never seeing this beautiful face. With little force, I titled my head to see forward, but the blur of passing tree branches made me grow a headache. Moaning, I leaned into Jake's chest with my eyes tightly shut, his musky smell filling my nostrils.

I don't when, but soon we slowed down. Then suddenly, we weren't moving at all.

"Bella? Bella, wake up we're here," came Jake's soft voice. I opened my eyes dreamily, not knowing I had fallen asleep.

"How long were we traveling?" I asked with a yawn as he placed me lightly down. He wrapped his one arm around my middle to keep me from falling.

"Only twenty minutes. Are you really tired or did I help you fall asleep?" he asked cautiously, but with some Jake humor on the side.

"Well, I didn't sleep much the other night. I was kind of worried." I admitted.

"Told you the plan isn't good," he stated as we walked to a clearer area of the forest.

"No, I wasn't worried about me. I was worried about _you_."

"What? Bella, why would you think that?" he questioned as if it was the most stupidest thing to do.

"Because unlike me hiding in the dirt as useless as can be, you are going to be out there fighting vampires. I just won't be able to live my life if you were to…"

"Die? Yeah, not the same as your ex-leech. Unlike him, I'm not already lifeless. I have a real heart, one that beats for you. Here," he pulled me gently against his chest, my cheek on his right upper chest. "Listen."

I waited quietly as he breathed in deeply. It didn't take long for me to catch the sound. It was a beating all right, but more…thick.

"Can't you see? I'm never going to stop beating as long as I have you."

"Jacob," I sighed with a smile. He was so warm, so loving. Lifting my head as high as possible, I planted a soft kiss on his lips.

I felt him pressing his against mine too, but not with eagerness. It was as if we were enjoying our final kiss. It wasn't a fiery passionate one or a quick peck. It was something much different. And I just didn't want to let go.

**Sadly, i ran out of time to finish this chapter, so it will have to be called MEMORIES since i didn't want you guys to get upset. sorry, promise to print BATTLE by monday night!**


	27. Battle

The Other Bella Swan

_I felt him pressing his against mine too, but not with eagerness. It was as if we were enjoying our final kiss. It wasn't a fiery passionate one or a quick peck. It was something much different. And I just didn't want to let go._

"Hey!" yelled a singing voice that pounded my ears. Jake and I broke apart, both covering our ears with our hands.

"What the hell are you two doing?" I turned to my right and found Brissa standing on a branch with her arm leaned against the tree trunk. "He needs to get ready to fight, not make love on the forests floor!" as we blushed together, Brissa jumped lightly to the ground and sprinted out of sight.

"Hurry up Lovers!" her voice rang out.

"Brissa!" I yelled out. I started to follow where she disappeared, but Jake's arm stopped me.

"Let me," he insisted. With a swift flick of his arms, I was seated neatly on his back. Just the way I clung to his back made me remember Edward, but it was completely different.

We reached an open meadow in less then a minute. The grass was growing from the winter still and boulders were scattered around. All the Cullens stood together talking while most of the pack wrestled nearby. Sam-wolf watched Seth-wolf and Quil-wolf as they fought with a firm face. It was as if he were instructing them this his head.

"Well, when do they get here?" asked Jake as we approached Alice and Esme. Even with them working together, Jacob still grew tense near sweet Alice and leaned in the opposite direction.

"In a hour. So we all better get ready," said Alice as her eyes darted to the wolves. I stood close to Jacob, his heat tickling my skin as everyone came close.

Sam, the black huge wolf; Paul, the silver tempered one; Jared, the smiling brown one; Embry, the solemn gray wolf; Quil, dark chocolate and sweet; Leah, slender and small; and Seth, the desert sand colored pup.

With the Cullens, they all wore black clothing, a mix of sweat pants, jackets, and sweatshirts. Even Willard wore a dark suit and Brissa navy V-neck. I felt like I stuck out like a sore thumb with my bright flannel shirt.

"Ok, so we are going to be at the Northern end with Willard, Esme, and Emmett covering the eastern side—" started Jasper.

"—And us the Western, leaving them to enter from the South and Sam, Jared, and I closing in. we got it." Responded Jake cruelly. I sighed and glared at him, but he made no eye contact.

Jasper stared at him for a long pause before nodding. I felt useless and slow as everyone ran at twice-human speed to his or her places. Alice gave me a quick hug, which I wish didn't end so soon. Embry was only a few feet away before he stopped and gazed at Jake and I with his watering eyes.

"What is he doing?" I asked in a whisper. Jake smiled sadly before saying,

"Waiting for me. He is actually jealous."

"What? Why?"

"Because I have a girlfriend that accepts me," he sighed as he placed his hands on my shoulders to face me full front.

"I feel so bad," I admitted. I wanted to talk about Jess and Embry more, but the way Jacob looked at me reminded me how our time together was up. I might never see him again. He might be caught, maybe be snapped in-. I didn't want to think of it.

"See you soon," I whispered without living his face. I wanted to remember every angle, every feature of his eyes, cheeks, and lips.

"Yeah, same here, Bells," he said in his simple tone. I wanted him to say more, tell me I was his other half, use that nickname 'Bells' over and over. But I knew that if I asked for more it would be too much.

He bent low and planted a swift wide kiss on me, one more unresisting then ever. As he went to pull away, I leaned into him with my lips parting with his, letting my right hand grip his jet-black hair.

And that was it. When he turned away I watched with an empty feeling growing in my chest. One minute, Jacob was there mouthing the famous three words spoken by lovers, and the next his clothing is shredded to pieces and the giant russet wolf hovered over his place.

"Ready, Bellerella?" taunted Brissa as she crept up behind me. I shivered, but not by her cold breath near my uncovered neck, but by the final image of that wolf broking through the trees into the musky shadows.

"Whatever," I said hastily as I headed to the opening of the hidden cave. I didn't know if it was a comment I heard or just the pine needles shaking from the wind, but I decided to ignore it. I was too busy worrying over the lives of all my closest friends.

The entrance to the tunnel was covered pretty well; a boulder the size of the wolves revealed only half a foot into the darkness. I took longer then forever to squeeze through the hole, but Brissa just pushed it aside neatly. I glared at her as she closed the line of light, making us trapped in complete blackness.

"No flashlight, girly?" came Brissa's voice from my left.

"No spirit, sassy?" I said back bitterly.

"What I do to get you on your bad side?" questioned Brissa. She had moved somewhere behind me, farther away then before.

"Nothing, I just am nervous," I admitted sadly. It was true, even thought Brissa was rude and a frienemy, she hadn't done anything wrong to me.

"Nervous? Why the hell are you nervous? You aren't even fighting!"

"Yeah, but what if someone gets…killed. Or if they get badly hurt, or a vampire gets in here, or—"

"Bella, a vampire got in here already," came Brissa's urgent from directly in front of me. I gasped and fell to the floor, my body shaking. Didn't we still have an hour before the fight? Did Alice misread their approach? Will I ever see sweet Jacob again?

"Brissa, where—" I nearly cried in terror, but a laugh broke my sentence.

"Ha! The vampire is me! Got you!" she cracked up and was either bending over or on the ground with me because her voice was louder then ever.

"Brissa! That is not funny!" I yelled angrily. Not taking it anymore, I flicked the flashlight out of my bag and clicked the light on.

"Fine, just having some humor you know," she remarked. Now that light showed the cave, I could see Brissa clearly, sitting a foot away with her legs crossed.

"Humor? There is a battle going on out there soon and you think this is funny?" I yelled at her.

"Bella, calm down," she instructed with a hard face.

"No, I will not clam down, okay? The love of my life is out risking his life for me, and I can't even do anything in return!"

"BELLA!" Brissa now shouted. I fell silent, but I was breathing quite heavily from my anger. Who did she think she is?

"Listen," she started, "This might be hard for you to believe, but I am not that bad of a person. I lived for a pretty long time and I haven't ever faced any danger to me."

"That's hard to believe," I muttered as I wrapped myself tighter together. "I mean, you act like such a…bitch that I don't see how anyone doesn't want to go after you."

"Well there are two answers that," she said. After a moment she sighed and lifted her face to look at me, her golden eyes rather dark in the dim light. But I could read emotion behind them.

"First, since I am a vampire, it is logical that no human can get revenge on me. And second, you think the Cullens are the only ones with gifts?"

I stared at her blankly, my jaw hitting the ground in shock. "WHAT? YOU HAVE A GIFT AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING?"

"Anyway, yeah, I do. And the reason I didn't say anything was because my power will make people not want to be near me."

"Well isn't that a shocker."

"No, seriously. Remember when I told you my story? How I always, _always _wanted things to go my way? Well, that's my gift. The power to compel people."

"What? Compel? As in, control people?" I asked shockingly.

Brissa nodded her head virulently. "I am not sure if you are aware of this, but when you are turned into a vampire, some of us carry _gifts_, like a talent that was somehow connected to our human life."

"Yeah," I said shakily, "Edward read minds because he cared what people thought. And then Alice…she saw things before she was turned."

"That's the way it is with me. All my human life I wanted things to go _my_ way, for people to listen to _me_. So that is how it is with me."

"Have done it with anyone here? Like the Cullens or wolves or Jacob…or me?" I asked with a cracked voice. Could she force me to forget this conversation? Actually, have we already had this conversation and I was ordered to never remember?

"I tried with you the first time we met. I looked right into your eyes and was mentally demanding the answers I needed, but you react the same way that a normal person would. I don't get that."

"Well, Edward couldn't read my mind either, so it isn't you. I'm apparently the dysfunctional one."

Brissa laughed once so loudly that the cave echo rang my ears. "You got that right. But no, I can only compel humans. I knew I couldn't do vampires but then when I it didn't work on the dogs, I pieced the pieces together. I mean it's logical. I only want things to go my way when I was human. I never felt that way with supernatural animals, let alone know they existed."

**BAM!**

I screamed from the sudden noise that shook the dirt walls, dust falling from above. Brissa jumped up in a colored blur with her face turned to the closed entrance with a snarl. Something was beeping and I realized it was a watch that Brissa was wearing.

"Damn, Alice thought they would get here at one thirty. We were a little late with time I guess." Brissa poked the watch to silent it and then glanced over at me. I guess I wasn't a pretty sight, being curled into a ball with my hands over my head shaking like a scared puppy.

"Bella, relax. They don't know we are down—" her sentence was cut off by another bang, this time closer. I yelled in terror from the loudness.

Brissa was at my side, her arms wrapped around me. "Bella, Shhh! Its ok! It'll be over in a few minutes, I swear!"

**BANG!**

The sound came directly overhead, bits of stone falling over us. I couldn't help but scream again. But then Brissa's hand came hard at the back of my head.

"OWWW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I hollered as I sat up rigid. I went to shove her on the shoulder in anger, but I felt like I was slapping a statue.

Brissa glared at me with an eyebrow cocked and watched as I shook my hand from the slight plain. "Seriously, Bella? Seriously? You want your puppy boy to get pissed at me for breaking your hand? Why don't you just go outside and stand out in the open why don't you!"

"Hey, you hit me, remember?" I shouted back.

"Because you kept screaming!" she yelled waving her arms.

"Well yeah, who wouldn't when—"

"Quiet," Brissa demanded.

"No, you can't just—"

"Bella," she grabbed my chin and forced my face an inch form hers. Her expression was stern but her eyes were open in fear. "They know you are in here."

"What?" I whispered. I felt my body tremble, my heart beating faster. I felt as if the world was coming down on me.

"They heard your scream. One of them was thrown right near the opening." Suddenly, I was dragged from the floor, my body whizzing through the air and against the wall. But Brissa must have pulled me to the other end of the tunnel, because my dropped flashlight was only a dim light in the distance.

Her one arm blocked me from escape, her body turned to the other end of the tunnel, herself between me and the entrance. She didn't turn my way, but her voice was like a musical song that was thick with authority.

"Bella, I want you to stay away here no matter what. Whatever I say you do. Got it?"

I didn't respond because my throat had closed on me. I was shaking crazily, my breathing quickening. "Bella, do you understand?" came Brissa's voice again.

"Yes," I managed to croak. I couldn't believe I agreed to this. Why? I should have known that this was to easy, to stupid for us. I was the target and I practically handed myself over to the army.

A crack hit the walls, and soon there was the sound of rock breaking to shattered pieces. More light grew far away and filling the gap was a dark figure. It bent low, a hiss tickling my ears. I wasn't able to stop myself. I screamed as high and possible as ever, my body shrinking to the dirt. The attacker sped at us, but his path was stopped by Brissa, who grabbed his arm and swung him to the floor. The two wrestled with hisses and cracks, sometimes drawing closer to me or sometimes closer to the open light. They continued for only a few seconds, but Brissa was already winning, I could tell. More often was she the one on top, the one throwing thunderous punches, or the vampire to smash the other into the floor or wall.

For a second, I was hopeful, actually happy. Brissa was going to win; she was going to save me just like I secretly knew she would. But all that fell apart when one other army vamp entered the tunnel.

It was a woman, with blond wavy hair and a short body. She was probably my age when transformed, could have gone to my school was a normal person. But she wasn't a person. She was a vampire soldier. That came for me.

I tried to scream, maybe even warn Brissa, but my throat closed on me again. I was going to die, I knew it. Victoria won she got what she wanted. Just as I was sure she would.

_Jacob, I love you, Jacob I love you, Jacob…_

That was all that came to my head as the vampire sprinted at me, her clawed fingers stretched out to rip me apart.

**Hope you guys liked it! It was pretty awesome to write, and the next chapter CHASE will be just as good if not more emotional and scary. Please review!**

**Thinking CHASE will be done on Tuesday or Wednesday night.**


	28. UNHAPPY DAY

I am sorry to write this, but I don't want you guys to wait for something that isn't going to come…

**I have lost my interest in continuing THE OTHER BELLA SWAN since I no longer have the mood in me. I'm sorry to write this. So, here is the rest of the CHASE CHAPTER. I'm sorry…**


	29. Chase

The Other Bella Swan

_Jacob, I love you, Jacob I love you, Jacob…_

_That was all that came to my head as the vampire sprinted at me, her clawed fingers stretched out to rip me apart._

I shut my eyes, knowing this was it. This was the end. All can hear was Brissa and the first vampire ripping each other, not even the woman drawing closer. When was it going to be over? I figured I was dead already, I didn't even feel it. It was heaven I was in, right?

But something erupted the atmosphere, a noise that tore at my eardrums. It was a mix of a roar like a fierce lion but also the growl of a dark monster. I didn't dare open my eyes. I was scared of what sight would catch my view if it were the two vampires ripping Brissa apart.

However, her voice rang out with struggle but relief. "YES! GO FOR HER NECK! THAT A DOG!"

Unable to hide behind my eyelids, I sneaked a peek with my hands covering my face. And what I saw surprised me. Brissa had finished the first vampire, his remains scattered over the ground. She was now fighting another vamp that was also a woman from her body build, but much smaller as if she weren't even twenty. But what most took my attention was the slender wolf that was snapping its jaws at the second vampire. I couldn't believe that Leah had come to save me, since she practically hated me.

"Bella!" called out Brissa. I nearly jumped at her sudden attention to me. "Get out now! Run!"

I saw no reason why I should listen to her. If they keep coming in, shouldn't I stay as far from the entrance as possible? I wanted to remain on the floor curled to cover myself from danger, but I made a promise to Brissa and I was going to keep it.

I bolted from my spot, my legs feeling extreme numb. I started up, so I had to keep running, I could not stop. Yet the fact that there was a brawling werewolf and living stone made me halt in my tracks. How was I going to get through them? Even sprinting I would be caught in the fight.

So that's where I stood, motionless and helpless as ever while Brissa and Leah fought these vampires. How can I help? What can I do? But there was no need to think of a plan.

Because at that moment, Leah caught the vampire off guard. She flung at her, paws smashing the girl's spine in with a shivering crack. The girl screamed in pain as Leah chomped at her neck followed by a ripping sound. In a flash, the head was flying right past my face.

I should have screamed, but now wasn't the time to freak out. I had to get out, had to run as far away. I forced my legs forward and hurried past Leah who watched me go. She looked different in that dark tunnel, as if her werewolf body and formed in a different build. As if she grew slightly smaller for some reason.

Reached the hole out of the cave. The cold air hit me hard as I launched into the open, gray sky and dark trees burning my eyes that were adjusting to the sudden light. I didn't know were exactly I was suppose to go, but the two vampires on my right between the trees proved a good enough answer.

The one was tall and muscular with a baldhead and red bloodied eyes. The small girl was also pale and red-eyed, but her facial expression was scared and confused. I didn't understand this girl. Why wasn't she looking at me like fresh meat? Why wasn't she getting ready to pounce?

But there was no reason why I should be worrying about her. Because her companion whizzed to me, his iron grip on either side of my body. I screamed, this was it. I was finally going to die.

WAM!

I was suddenly thrown to the ground, a mass of fur ripping the vampire away from me. My head hit the hard earth with a bang and for a second my sight was blurred. I yelled out from the shock and was trying to scramble to my feet, but I was still too dizzy to balance.

From the floor, I noticed it was Jacob, my Jacob who had saved me from death's grip. His muscular form worked swiftly around the vampire, his face full of rage and his body lashing out viciously. Even I was afraid of him. Who knew Jake could be so violent?

Once wolf-Jake had ripped the vampire apart, he faced the girl that had stayed rooted. When her eyes met his, she gasped, falling to the ground with her hands up in surrender. Will Jake kill her, even if she didn't want to fight? It couldn't be a trick; the girl's face was to terrified, to depressed and lost.

But someone else caught his attention.

Standing a good ten yards away from the girl was my nightmare…Victoria. Her hair was as wild and red as a flame. Her face was dark and devilish, so horrific that I had trouble breathing thinking she was the devil.

"Jake…" I whimpered with a high-pitch voice. He growled angrily, sliding slowly in front of me, his back fur spiked up so high it made him look twice as large.

His body shifted slightly, his face now side ways so that he could see me with one eye but the other still on Victoria. His dark eye stared into mine, as if he was thinking of something hard. I looked into his, my face stuck with my mouth gaped open and my eyes nearly crying. I didn't want them to fight. Never could I sit here and watch as they snapped at each other. The thought of Victoria's arms around Jacob, crushing his middle…

A sudden growl woke me from my deadly thought. Jake wanted my attention and I was having a hard time figuring it out with Victoria crouched so close.

"What?" I mouthed, my eyes on him only for a second since I kept glancing at Victoria, whose lips were twitching. The way the girl was titling her head, I knew she was hearing orders from Victoria.

Jake growled lowly again, his eye making a quick glance upwards. What was he saying? Should I climb a tree? There would be no way that could happen. I was as unbalanced as it is. But he was telling me to go up. Up, up on his… back?

"No" I mouthed with anger. Was he crazy? What will happen? Is he thinking of running? With me?

But what choice did I have. The others were still off battling in the field and Brissa was probably struggling with another wandering vampire. With a sigh worry and prayer to the heavens, I crawled over to Jake, my hands shaking as they grasp his fur.

That one movement did it.

Victoria lunged; her teeth cringed together in an evil grin of excitement and eagerness. I was going to just let go, fall back and escape as far as humanly hopelessly possible. But for some reason I held tight. And that reason was Jake.

He had swung around with his feet pounding deep into the dirt, dust and mud exploding so that we were hidden from the vampires. He ran and somehow along the way he had dipped head under me, tossing me up onto his shoulders.

Along the line there was a mix of sounds one most likely my scream.

Jake was speeding faster then the first time I rode on his back, trees not even making shape as they past. I clung to his body, my face deep in his fur that was whipping at my face. I kept my eyes shut, not wanting to believe that this was happening, that I was risking Jacob's life.

The wind was picking up and I was soon colder then ever, even Jake's heated pelt couldn't keep me from chattering my teeth. I dared to open my eyes, wanting to see if we escaped the fiery witch. But as I glanced behind, Victoria was only three feet away.

**So, if anyone wishes to write the rest on their own, they have my permission. And if you do may you leave me a message saying that you will use this story with creative hands? Please and thank you.**


End file.
